The Jedi of Hogwarts, They Are!
by Traban16
Summary: It all started with a simple hearing for his use of magic, so how in the HELL did it all end with him being banished from his own universe? As Yoda once told him: "Make do, with what one has, one must." Yeah, right... Stupid little green house-elf...
1. How It All Started

**Hello happy campers! It's me again! I know; it's another story! Aren't I gracious to give you all such wonderful gifts as these? Yes, I know I am.**

**Now then, onto what this is. You knwo what it is! A Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover! What will it entail? Will Harry get a clone army? Will he be trained as a Jedi or as a Sith? Will he use magic? Will he teach it to others? I'm sure these are just some of the questions buzzing through your heads as you read this. Well then, allow me to tell you to read on and you shall know your answers. If you have any questions, ideas, or anything just leave them in your REVIEWS or PM me with them.**

**Also, there is a POLL up on my page about who will be going into the Star Wars world with Harry. So, you may wanna zoom on over to it and make your picks to see your favorite characters out of those on the list get banished to the galaxy FAR FAR AWAY. Top votes win, so get your votes in!**

**Chapter 1: How It All Started**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter was many things at the age of seven.<p>

He was a kind hearted boy who knew no hate for _anyone_; not even his abusive and neglectful relatives that raised him. They never gave him many physical beatings (even they saw the hitting of a child as an extreme when they had knocked Harry unconscious in their fury), but he had to admit they were good at the emotional and mental abuse. They would always remind him of the alternatives to his present life. Things like being in an orphanage, or out on the streets.

They told him weekly how worthless his parents (especially his father for some reason) had been while they were alive. Though they never said it, Harry could tell they hated him for odd reasons they never said. He was loved though (even if it was only enough to tolerate him daily), and he was cared for, so Harry didn't bother trying to love them or anything else; just surviving until he got into a boarding school would be enough for him.

He didn't hate them, but he didn't hold much love for them either. He supposed that while they complained about his parents and their problem, and how much trouble he was to keep, they had never once threatened to put him out or anything close to that, so he suspected they were either forced to keep him or they were hiding something (maybe both, Harry mused to himself).

Harry was also known for being a bright boy for his age. Her grasped onto concepts and theories with more ease than most, if not all, other children. He could understand a problem within seconds of a good explanation and work out a solution within the next minute. He was good in many things, but when Dudley wasn't and became jealous Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had forced him to hide his brains. He hated it for a while, but after the second year of doing so it became a habit of his to barely slug through school. He realized it one day when he found some of his old workbooks from his first years in Primary School. He wrote himself a note, one that he knew he'd find again by the age of eleven.

Harry was also known for being incredibly friendless. Seriously, Dudley and his little gang of hoodlums had made sure that every kids in town knew not to befriend him. If there was a new kid, then they too would learn that having Harry as a friend was dangerous to their health and social life. That wasn't to say he no contact with people. Many people (mostly girls and women, for reasons he didn't understand) were very kind to him and were always there when he needed someone. They'd all fuss over him, calling him a "poor thing" because of his "extremely saddening life". He ended that party, telling each and every one of them he didn't want their pity, because he certainly didn't pity himself.

In fact, he didn't make such a big deal out of his life; especially not for the seven year-old he was. He knew his life wasn't the best of them, but it most certainly wasn't the worst! He was actually glad his life was so mundane and horrid. If it wasn't, if he was treated anything like Dudley… Ugh… Harry shivered at the very thought. It wasn't that his cousin was all that bad, but the boy was spoiled rotten. Harry sometimes wondered if Dudley find the motivation in life to do anything without having to get a "reward" for it. Under his parents he could do no wrong, and over his friends he could be no more feared.

Dudley Dursley, however, had a side of him that only Harry knew about. Harry was the only one that had discovered this secret to his cousin at the age of seven, and from then on it was their only mutual grounds of being; well, cousins, or just basic family!

And this is how it all started…

* * *

><p>"What are you watching?" Harry asked from his spot near the door of his cupboard.<p>

Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had gone to some fancy business party in London and they had hired a babysitter for both him and Dudley. The babysitter, however, had paid Dudley (and him, but Dudley took his) to keep his mouth shut about her going to a summer end of school party while she was supposed to be watching them.

"What's it to you?" Dudley sneered lightly from in front the flashing television without turning from it for even a moment, "Get back in your hole."

"What are you watching?" Harry asked again, this time with more courage in his voice as he walked into the living room. Dudley regarded him with a look that was reserved for those with bothersome pets, and Harry glared at him for it.

Dudley turned his attention back to the television. On screen was Obi-Wan Kenobi taking on Darth Vader aboard the first Death Star. He sighed sadly at the sight of the old man being cut down by his once-upon-a-time apprentice. Dudley turned his attention back to Harry (if that was the freak's name, since it was rarely uttered in their house) with a scowl on his features. Dudley himself was known for many things, but what he was best at was being spoiled and greedy. If his actions couldn't get him any favor or something he wanted, then they wouldn't even occur to him.

He knew his parents disliked having Harry, and were very pleased when he mistreated Harry (though even they would be furious at him if he took things too far). They liked it when he made Harry look stupid, or even pushed him around a bit. His parents rewarded him for this "good behavior", and he found that he rather enjoyed making "the sweet, kind, and brilliant Harry Potter of Number Four, Privet Drive" (as many of the neighbors and kids from school dubbed him) cringe in fear of him or look less special in front of others.

He also knew that his friends didn't like him, but were rather amused by him and feared him. He was one of the biggest boys in the entire neighborhood for his age. The only bigger ones were pushovers that were too afraid of their own shadows to even be a challenge to him. His friends, while a bit smarter than him, they were none the less overtaken by his strength and weight. They obeyed him, and for doing so they felt bigger as a group than individually. They felt especially strong under his rule when they helped him in bullying his cousin, Harry Potter. Dudley never did understand why the girls and women around always defended Harry so much, but it was annoying. The boys in his group were annoyed too because they liked some of the girls that defended Harry.

Being on the point that he was, Dudley knew that if he couldn't benefit from his actions by either praise, status in his group, or something else (like an extra piece of cake… hmm…) then he wouldn't even waste the energy in doing them. He didn't care about Harry enough to bully him when no one was there to see, so he settled for not caring at all.

"It's a movie called _Star Wars: A New Hope_ created by an American named George Lucas." Dudley said, turning his attention back to the TV. Harry blinked at the fact he got a response and sat down next to the chair.

"What's _Star Wars_?" Harry asked, given the fact that he wasn't allowed to watch television much, except for the news and other "factual, real, and normal" such things.

"It's a story about another galaxy where technology is years ahead of ours and the police are all Jedi." Dudley said, knowing that Harry and he weren't allowed to watch anything about fantasy, but still somewhat astonished Harry knew nothing about it. Was Harry really that much of a Goodie-Two Shoes?

"I've never heard of it." Apparently so…, "What's a Jedi anyway?"

"Jedi are like the police of Star Wars. They run around helping people and use the Force and lightsabers to do it."

"What's the Force, and what's a lightsaber?"

"Look just shut up and watch it, okay?" Dudley said, having enough of Harry's questions, and enough of being nice to the freak.

"…Okay…"

* * *

><p>And that's how it got started. From then on the two had only one common topic that they could speak on when no one else was around. They actually found themselves as somewhat normal cousins because of it. Dudley knew his parents disapproved of Star Wars because it was "freakish and unmoral", and he knew his friends liked it a little, but not as much as he did. With Harry, Dudley found that after reading the books (the only books he ever read of his own free will), the comics, and watching all six of the movies, he and Harry could have whole debates about the Star Wars universe and enjoy something on a common ground of interest.<p>

For Harry it meant so much more than simple interest or fun. It meant that he had some normality, something to keep him sane for the years he was in Number Four, Privet Drive. Whenever he was alone (which was often) he took a leaf from Star Wars, and mediated on his thoughts. It was difficult, being a seven year old at first meant he didn't have much of an attention span to spend sitting idle, but it was worth it. If he ever made things happened like his Uncle and Aunt blamed him for (like that time he turned his teacher's wig blue in the middle of class. He still didn't see how he did it!) he'd be locked in his cupboard with nothing to do. He never had much money to spend on things, so saved up the few scraps he had and bought a single comic book on Star Wars. If he ever felt he couldn't mediate, then he'd simply read the comic (even though when he turned ten he had known the book like the scar on his forehead). When he had nightmares about a green light and cold laughter, he'd sit awake and mediate on what life would be like as a Jedi.

It was when he turned eleven that his life took a complete turn into fiction like never before. On his eleventh birthday, Harry was visited by a giant of a man (half-giant named Hagrid, to be correct) who told he was a wizard and could use magic! Harry, having lived with the Dursley's most of his life, had picked up on the disbelief of such things as magic. The most he'd ever come to in fantasy was Star Wars, so when Hagrid was trying to convince him of magic, Harry decided that he'd believe Hagrid.

He was glad he did! It got him away from the Dursley's, got him a bank vault full of gold, and got him friends!

His first friend ever, who wasn't scared away by Dudley or even by Harry being smarter than him, was Ronald Bilius Weasley (just Ron for short since he hated his full name), and Harry was all too glad to have him.

Ron was very funny, even if he was sometimes immature (both mentally and emotionally) and insecure about things, but Harry couldn't really blame him. Ron grew up with six older brothers and felt that every thing he would do in life would be overshadowed by them. Harry helped Ron through it most of the time.

Ron was loyal (even though said loyalty was often questioned by his immaturity), head-strong, and, true. Ron was intelligent even, but as Harry found out, Ron lacked motivation. He was also level-headed and brave (which might have been why he was put into Gryffindor) in the face of stressful times. Ron fiercely protected those he loved, and Harry couldn't have asked for a better first and best friend. Hell, the two were as close as brothers!

His next and second best friend was Hermione Jean Granger, one of the brightest minds he had ever come to know. It was she that helped him get back into the swing of actually doing work when he found a not to himself from when he was seven years old, though he didn't find the note until he was in his Third Year at Hogwarts.

Hermione, while bossy, pushy, and a bit of a know-it-all, was a great female friend. She was extremely intelligent, hard-working, and compassionate. Hermione, however, was strong-willed and never believed in anything without logic or ready proof.

Though Hermione was not without fears and insecurities herself, even though she was very confident in herself. Her greatest fear was of failure, and it increased even more so when she was first introduced into the Wizarding World. However, one of Hermione's best qualities (even better than her knowledge and intellect) was her bravery in the face of danger, and compassion for those around her. Hermione, like Ron and Harry himself, would ferociously protect those she cared for and loved. Hermione was like a sister to Harry, and he felt like her brother.

Harry saw that at the school of Hogwarts, he had many great friends, and he couldn't thank them enough for just being there for him. Merlin, did he feel so loved at that place!

There was the nervous and kindly Neville Longbottom, who might not have stood up for himself, but would fight to the bitter end for his friend and other loved ones. Then there were the other Weasleys, who were kind, brave, and true just as Ron was. Then, while it wasn't very well known, was Harry's friend from Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood, who took the phrase "thinking outside of the box" to a whole new level.

And while not truly his friend, was his rival and foil, Draco Malfoy, who took to being spoiled and arrogant nobility while around others, but in private, he was actually somewhat pleasant and nice.

There were many others who Harry loved and was friendly with other than those he attended school with. His Professors such as McGonagall and Hooch, his Order friends such as Tonks and Mad-Eye, and his surrogate family such as the Weasleys and his Godfather Sirius.

It was however, not always so bright in his little world of magic. There was the psycho-evil that tried to murder him every year since he was eleven. This evil man obsessed with immortality was named Tome Marvalo Riddle Junior, though he renamed himself as the Dark Lord of Evil and Conquer of Death, Lord Voldemort. The man knew not of love, and acted only on hate, vengeance, and spite. The man was always trying to off him with plots that were never quite thought all the way through.

The reason for Voldemort trying to kill him was because of a prophecy, which was revealed to him earlier than others wanted him to know. Sirius had told him the very night he arrived at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry honestly didn't care much about the prophecy itself then, though.

The next on Harry's pure spite list was Lucius Malfoy, the Lord of the Malfoy family and a faithful robe-kisser (as Harry liked to remind Draco just to see the blond glare and scowl at him) to Voldemort. The man was such a tool that he didn't even hate Harry as a person, but merely because Harry was hated by Voldemort.

Harry took great pleasure reminding Draco of his father's disgraceful and hypocritical behavior; saying that he was of high grace and standing, but bowing to and kissing the robes of a madman. Draco grew so tired of it (whether it was because he realized it was true or not), that he swore to Harry that no matter what might happen; he'd never again be like his father. The two were secret friends, and Draco would always tell him, "My father would never approve of this. That's why I love it so much!"

There were many of the Death Eaters that hated him too. The most notable was Bellatrix Lestrange, but Harry respected her a little more than Lucius because at she wasn't a hypocrite; insane and sadistic, but not a hypocrite.

Then there were those that Harry couldn't peg on one side or the other. The one that confused him the most was Severus Snape the Potions Master at Hogwarts and Professor of Potions. The man hated and bullied him only because he was the son of James Potter, but he protected him furiously from Voldemort and any other danger because of something Harry overheard during his Third and Fourth Years, which connected to his First Year at Hogwarts.

Apparently the reason Snape hated his father was because his dad bullied Snape during their school days relentlessly for no real reason at all. Harry had to admit it was childish on his father's part to do so, but he also had to admit that Snape was just as childish for bullying the son of his most hated enemy. During Harry's First Year, he remembered Dumbledore saying that his father James had saved Snape's life, but it wasn't until his Third Year that he found out his dad had saved Snape from Remus Lupin, who was in werewolf form at the time. It was also then that he learned that his Godfather Sirius was the one responsible for Snape's being placed in the danger. Though since no one was hurt in the end, Harry decided he couldn't hold it against Sirius since he wasn't there.

Then in his Fourth Year, Harry overheard a conversation between Snape and Dumbledore while he was visiting the Slytherin dorms to meet with Draco for one of their secret sessions. Apparently from what he overheard, Snape had been in love with his mother; almost to the point of obsession, but Harry was glad Snape hadn't crossed that line. The only reason he knew Snape hadn't was because the man had left his mother alone for some number of years when they had a falling out.

Anyways, Snape loved his mom, and because of that, Harry overheard Snape yelling at Dumbledore. Snape was telling the elderly wizard that to put Harry (though he referred to Harry as Lily Potter's son. As if he didn't have his own name, dammit!) in danger was not "part of the deal", and that if anything happened to "Lily's boy" he would personally curse and hex those responsible; all including Dumbledore.

Harry had been floored by hearing that, but Draco confirmed it by saying that his father mentioned something about Snape loving a Muggle-born named Lily who married "that blasted Potter".

However, all of these thoughts were only helping to distract him from the one thing he didn't ever want to face in his life: a trial of Law. Just earlier (about two or three days ago if he was right) he had been moved to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, which was under a Fidilus Charm at Number 12 Grimmauld Place. The reason for the trial was because he had used magic to fend off Dementors which attacked him and Dudley while they were on their way back home walking through the warm summer night. They had been minding their own business, discussing whether or not Qui-Gon's death truly affected the outcome of Star Wars, when suddenly Dementors came out of nowhere all like, "Grr! We're Dementors! We want your happiness!". Needless to say, Harry was quite upset that his and Dudley's conversation was ruined by… them.

* * *

><p>Now Harry was waiting in a room at the Ministry by himself, mediating on his thoughts and what could the outcome of his trial could be.<p>

Harry James Potter, however, had no clue what was to happen to him that day. If he had known, he probably would have stayed in bed that morning instead of allowing Arthur Weasley, Ron and his siblings' father, to bring him to the Ministry.

"Mr. Potter?" an Auror said as he opened the door and looked in.

"Yes?" Harry said, not opening his eyes as he allowed himself to feel calm, serene, and peace.

"It's time. Please follow me." the Auror said as he turned on heel while Harry got up with a sigh and followed after him.

Today was just not his day…

* * *

><p>The trial as it was, was going badly. Harry couldn't get one word in edgewise and Fudge was being kind of a little bitch about letting him. It was a good thing Dumbledore had shown up, focusing on the logic of things and making people doubt themselves. Though he was slightly glad to impress the board with his Patronus charm having a solid form, even that wasn't changing many minds.<p>

"Enough! The Dementors aside, we will move along with the vote!" Fudge yelled in probably what he thought was a mighty roar, but was actually more like walrus gasping for air.

The vote was cast, and Harry won out in marginal numbers. Seriously, it was Madam Bones and Lord Greengrass' hands that got him off!

"This isn't over, Dumbledore! Laws can be changed if necessary!" Fudge said as Dumbledore nodded while a member of the Wizengamot moved to whisper into Fudge's ear handing the pompous man sonething in a folder before Fudge started looking through it.

Fudge had gone from snarling in rage, to wide-eyed with shock, before he settled into a wide smile which bared all of his teeth. That smile made Harry want to reel back in disgust, not having known before that a smile could be so greasy and ugly.

"Well then, let us move on to other matters. Like the _small_ matter of _dragon_ smuggling during the defendant's First year." Fudge said as Dumbledore blinked in surprise at the same time Harry while everyone else gasped at the reveal.

How the _hell_ did Fudge find out about that one! Oh well, as long as he didn't know about anything else Harry had done over the years. Now that would have been-

"Or maybe the matter of aiding and hiding a criminal? Especially the dangerous criminal known… as _Sirius Black_!" Fudge said, ending it very loudly as the members of the court were wide-eyed and whispering. Dumbledore looked to have paled some as Fudge looked even smugger if that was possible.

"Or perhaps you'd like to discuss the defendant's illegal participation and _cheating_ in a tournament for only Seventh Year students? Maybe we should talk about his helping in the revival of the very being, the very Dark Lord, you both claim is back? Since you _do_ say he's back!" Fudge said as he looked smugly down from his place as Harry gulped and Dumbledore stuttered under his breath.

"Face it, Dumbledore, you could probably explain each and every one of his actions and crimes as "For the Greater Good" as you so fondly use to say, but all of them still amount to the base: crimes and unlawful actions! He will be punished just as the another is, and he will accept his punishment!" Fudge shouted before Dumbledore could even get a word out.

"Cornelius-"

"No, Albus, you won't be getting him out of this one! Someone remove the defendant from the courtroom. Call in all Noble Heads, and prepare for a Full House trial to take place in the Court of Pure Blood!" Fudge commanded while Percy smirked and the woman named Umbridge smiled brightly and even giggled. Fudge banged his gavel.

"Cornelius, stop this travesty at once! You can't punish him for-"

"Breaking the law? But as you said earlier, my old friend, the law must be upheld and justice served. Now, join us and try to help him as head of the Noble House of Dumbledore, or stay away and see a terrible faith befall him." Fudge said, getting up and strutting out as walrus would while Percy and Umbridge followed his lead.

Harry had a feeling that from the minute Madam Bones looked back at him with a saddening gaze and onward, his life would never be the same…


	2. Banished! Alright Then

**Okay then! This is Chapter Two, and as such this is where the POLL VOTES will start to come into play. Your votes on who will be with Harry in banishment will play a huge part in the way this story plays out from Chapter Three to the end of the story. So, from the votes that were cast, I will now list some of the people definitely going into exile alongside Harry.**

**The ones going with Harry are:**

**Sirius Black - I was surprised to see how many of you actually voted him up. Though he's too old to be a Jedi, he's not too old to be just about anything else. So, his career will be something you guys can pick for yourselves. If you can convince me, he'll be a Jedi, but that's only if you can convince me.**

**Dobby the House-Elf - … To be perfectly honest, when I picked him for the POLL I figured you'd all see him like Yoda or something. To be honest, Dobby may become a Jedi, but he'll always be Harry's servant first. For some reason, Dobby just seems to love be Harry's House-Elf, even though he was free… or was he?**

**Fred and George Weasley - They're twins, so they technically count as one to me. I couldn't see them separating from one another by choice, so if they go with Harry; it'll be together. Will they always be together…? Who knows…**

_**Chapter 2: Banished? Alright Then…**_

* * *

><p>"You can't put him to death! He's just a boy!"<p>

"Lord Weasley, he has helped smuggled a dragon out the country and aided in hiding a famously wanted criminal that is still at large. You and the others that support him won't allow Azkaban as a punishment, so what then!"

"Lord Malfoy, I implore you and the others of this court to see reason. We have revealed more than enough to settle this-"

"Lord Dumbledore, the information you've revealed isn't enough. You were right about Lord Black's innocence, but the matter still stands that he and Peter Pettigrew are both wanted for trials now. Dragon smuggling is still highly illegal and Lord Black still must answer for the crime of escaping prison, _and_ being an _unregistered_ Animagus."

"Yes, that is all true, Madam Umbridge, but Lord Potter is _not_ a criminal!"

"One would think that helping in the revival of the most feared of Dark Lord would say otherwise, Lord Dumbledore."

"Lord Malfoy, you of all people know that he _wasn't_ a willing participant in that affair!"

"And how would you know, Lord Weasley? Whose to say the boy hasn't been serving the Dark Lord since Day One?"

"He defeated Voldemort year after year, Lord Fudge, _and_ has defied him many times! He has defended Hogwarts and his friends like they were his own! I implore you all to see reason!"

"Seeing reason or not, Lord Dumbledore, the facts still remain. The boy has not answered for his crimes, and he will do so now!"

"If we kill him off the Potter line will end just as the Gaunt line did with Voldemort, Lord Kalama!"

"That doesn't matter, Madam Zabini!"

"We can't allow more of the lines to end as we did with the others, Madam Umbridge."

"Blood lines and Noble Houses have no place in our decisions, Madam McGonagall!"

"Lord Fudge, please don't do this… Harry's a good friend of mine. I know for a fact that he wouldn't hurt anyone! You can't do this to him! He's the _prophesized_ Chosen One, for Merlin's Sake! Think about what you're about to do! Harry is-"

"Silence, Lord Longbottom! Silence from _all_ of you! Justice must be served, and no one is above the law! Isn't that right… Dumbledore?"

"Cornelius don't do this… Cornelius, please… Y-Yes… y-yes, you're right… I simply hope you can live with the consequences from this day forth, Cornelius. It will be on your head…"

"Very good then! Someone, bring the defendant and his party in! Hurry now, hurry!"

* * *

><p>As a person's footsteps moved toward the door, both the twins took their multiple extendable-ears from the door and spelled them away just as the doors to the Noble Houses Chamber of Meeting opened.<p>

Harry gulped thickly as the two Auror ushered him and the others into the room. Harry had found out a lot in the three hours it took to assemble all of the Noble House Heads. Harry had been given his inheritance in the light that it might be enough for him to get in and defend himself, but since they had so many charges against him, he had to pick others to state the facts for him instead. He never believed helping Hagrid, blowing up his Aunt, or even taking the blame for Hermione's punching Draco would land him in _this_ kind trouble.

Hermione, and the Weasleys had come to support him while he and they waited for Arthur and the others to defend. In fact, he and they were the only families out of the court waiting. Draco had sent him several comforting looks while his friends did too. Hell, Blaise and Theo (being the wild and unpredictable pair they were) had even walked right over to him and hugged him in front of everyone. The others had been shocked into silence for a few minutes as Luna came up and offered him a apple core, saying that it helped avoid death penalties from Juggernauts (the evil corn people that lived in the brains of people like Fudge and Percy). Neville, as Head of his own Noble House (since his Grandmother was just "too old" and his uncles were all "a bit too loony for the courts") had given him a reassuring nod as he walked into the court with the other Heads looking as regal as they did. Susan Bones and even Daphne Greengrass and the girl's younger sister Astoria Greengrass had been trying to get him to ease up.

But in the end, all Harry did was try and mediate on it all. He, like all the others, had been listening with the Weasley twins on their Extendable Ears, so he didn't find much inner peace. Though now he wished he had used that time to come up with an escape plan so he go hide out with Sirius for the rest of his life.

Harry walked solemnly at the front of the march into the court. He had his chin held high, hoping that he looked more ready for his end than he felt.

"You'll be alright, mate. Most of the Lords and Ladies said they'd support you." Ron said behind him as Harry sighed.

"That was before they knew what was happening, and they probably only said that to get on my good side…" Harry said dejectedly.

Harry glanced around a bit and saw that the two Aurors were guiding him to a completely different area than where the others were sitting. He was being led to the center floor where the Lords and Ladies were looking down at him from their high chairs. When he got center floor, he realized that he was standing in the middle of a circle, was rose from the flood and quickly became a cage in which he had been trapped inside of. He sighed mentally as he now really wished they hadn't taken his wand at the start of the whole. He glanced back at the others and saw that Draco was chewing at his nails while Narcissa was rubbing his back in a subtle gesture to comfort him. Hermione was crying into Ron's shoulder while Luna and Ginny were comforting each other and Susan while the two Greengrass sisters were teary-eyed. All the Weasley siblings looked like they were at a funeral, and none of this was feeling Harry feel any better about standing trial.

Harry saw Mrs. Weasley sending looks at her grave and pale-looking husband who refused to look at Harry as he looked to be ready to cry. Neville, Professor McGonagall, and even a woman he had come to know as Blaise's mother all looked like they could barely stomach what was happening.

Lucius, Fudge, Percy, and the woman Umbridge looked like they had good news to share with the world as Madam Bones looked like she eaten a lemon and was frowning from it.

"Harry James Potter, born son of James Potter and Lily Evans, Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter as well as other Houses, you have been-"

"Wait a moment, Lord Fudge: other Houses? What other Houses?" one of the Lords asked as everyone else was curious as well.

"They don't matter right now, Lord Nott, so please be silent."

"But if he is to be punished, then he deserves the right to know, and so do we all."

"Silence, Madam Zabini! Fine then… The Houses of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Gaunt, and some other minor ones I'm not saying. Now then, let's get on with the punishment!"

"But doesn't he have a say in this if he is Head of those Houses?"

"No, young Lord Longbottom! He is the accused and as such has no vote in his own trial. Now then, who votes for death?"

Harry was sure that Fudge was glossing _very_ many things just to get to the penalties, but Harry was still thankful that only four hands were raised, including Fudge and Umbridge. Fudge looked as if things weren't going as planned, but he smiled none the less.

"Alright then, death is out. Who votes for prison?"

"We only have two prisons, and the boy is not going to either one!"

Harry looked around and saw that four of the many hands were once again raised, all being the same people. He sighed out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He would have gladly bared his neck to a guillotine rather than face another Dementor without his wand and Patronus at the ready.

"Fine, no prison! Then he has to have a punishment that fit's the crime! He may be the "Chosen One", and "the Boy-Who-Lived", and "Master of the Most Noble Houses", and "Head of Hogwarts" since the other two Hogwarts' Heads haven't been found or have simply died out, but none of that has any baring on his punishment or his crimes! He will face a steep punishment, or else we will simply put him to death; the true punishment for reviving the dead, and dragon smuggling!" Fudge yelled as many eyes widened.

"You can't mean that!"

"I do, Lord Weasley, and I suggest you all come to an agreement on something quickly. I am still the Head of the Ministry and I will not stand by while a guilty criminal is made to go free because of his sway with the masses. I threw Sirius Black in jail, and I'll be _damned_ if Harry Potter goes free when he _truly_ _is_ guilty!"

"Fine then… give us a few minute to converse."

* * *

><p>Harry jumped a bit when he felt something crawling across his brain. It was like slime dripped into his skull and burrowed into his mind until he started hearing voices.<p>

"_Harry, can you hear me_?"

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked aloud as Dumbledore never glanced at him but continued to talk with the Lords and Ladies around him.

"_Yes, but speak mentally Harry. Just think to yourself and I'll hear you. Also, we're not alone in this conversation. Arthur, young Neville, Lucius, and even Lord Lovegood are here as well. Not to mention Minerva, Madam Zabini, and others as well_."

"Ummm, okay… Hi everyone…" Harry did as he was told.

"_Hello, Harry/Lord Potter_." the voices in his mind were enough for him to cringe, but he played it off as a yawn.

"_Lord Potter, as much as we wish to, we can't help you much in this case. The only things we can do is stop you from being imprisoned and stop the death penalty_."

"Ummm, thanks… Lord…?"

"Greengrass. Lord Greengrass, Lord Potter."

"Okay, thank you, Lord Greengrass and all of you, but what could be severe enough so that Fudge will accept it? I mean, he may have been voted in, but so long as he holds the power, he can get away with murder: particularly my murder."

"_There is only one thing he that he will accept, and he knew it would come to this_…"

"What is it?"

"_Harry, my boy… Do you trust us_?"

"Of course, Professor. I trust you and all the others with my life, especially since that's all I can practically do."

"_A wise choice, Potter_…"

'Lucius Malfoy… why are you in my head?"

"_Because even _I _am trying to help you, you ungrateful brat! The Dark Lord wants to kill you _himself_, and he sent me a mental command saying to be sure he still gets his chance to_."

"Oh… What's the other reason?"

"… _Draco wouldn't stop crying on the way here after we got the summons. He kept whining about helping you and not seeing you dead. Something about our family secret being with you, but it was the _whining_ that grated my nerves_."

"Oh… Good to know… I guess…"

"We have finished our convergence, and reached a decision." Dumbledore stated loudly and clearly from his high place on the eastern wall. Fudge nodded with a regal look on his face as he leaned back into his chair.

"And you decision?" Fudge said as Dumbledore appeared next to Harry's cage in the blink of an eye.

"B-Banishment." Dumbledore stated quite solemnly as his olden voice shook while he tried so hard to keep the raw emotion out of it. Fudge and Umbridge looked positively estatic as Fudge banged his gavel happily.

"Yes, yes! I mean… Banishment it is then. Amount of duration?" Fudge asked as Harry looked pleasantly shocked. Even though he knew banishment meant he was cast out of Great Britain, he didn't think they'd give him a time limit.

"Until he is ready and able to return to us." Dumbledore said as he turned and winked at Harry with his twinkling eyes. Harry, though, noticed that the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes were as bright as they normally were.

They had been quite dim actually…

"Fine then, but you do know that his banishment is able to land him anywhere, right Dumbledore? Anywhere at all." Fudge said, looking at Dumbledore as though the ancient wizard was trying to pull a fast one over him.

"Yes, we are all quite aware of that." Harry, however, wanted to protest that statement since he had no clue what wizarding banishment could entail, but when his eyes swept around the courtroom and over his friends, he saw that they all understood perfectly fine.

Great, he was the only one who didn't…

"Then this case is closed. Harry James Potter is hereby banished from the Wizarding World until he is reformed, where he will be ready and able to return onto us of his own free will and under his own power!" Fudge said as he banged his gavel, but he didn't look quite as pleased as he did in the beginning.

When Fudge stood and left the room with Percy and Umbridge at his heels, the cage holding Harry disappeared in a bubble-like burst. His friends and others came running to him, but when he turned to Professor Dumbledore, the man was already hot on the heels of Fudge with several others as well, all of them hounding the man about something. Harry only caught some words of it all and they were: "… law… right to have others… with him… can't refuse!" He wasn't sure what was being said, but as he turned to his friends he didn't really care.

* * *

><p>Hermione nearly bowled him over as she came flying at him, wrapping him up with a bone crushing hug as Mrs. Weasley and Ginny did the same. Draco at the least waited for the others to get off him before he tried to squeeze the life out of him. Draco looked back at the others and growled as he pulled Harry closer to him.<p>

"Mine…"

"Now, now, Draco, be nice. I'm sure you've all gotten to know him, what with the way I saw you all worrying over me." Harry said as he gently pushed Draco from himself.

"Oh Harry, this is terrible! It's a relief you're not going to die and all, but banishment? It's not fair on you." Hermione said as Harry chuckled.

"I'll be alright, Hermione. It's not Dementors, Voldemort wouldn't know where I am for at least a few days, and I'm not gonna die outright. It'll give everyone else some time to get safe too. Besides, where will they send me anyway? Most of the world is populated, and all cultures have a connection to the magical world. I'll just hide out as a muggle with my gold, and live a peaceful life until Voldemort finally comes. He'll put killing me at the top of his list, anyway." Harry said as everyone else grew eerily quiet. Harry looked them all over, realizing only now that they all found the marble floors and other things in the room more interesting than him.

"What is it? What's up? I mean, they said they'd just randomly put me some place, right? What could be so bad about that? I'd end up instantly in a place it'll take Voldemort days to at least find, none the less get to."

"It's not that simple, mate." Ron said in a low and hollow voice.

"What do you?"

"Well, Harry… when they said anywhere; they meant anywhere." Draco said as Harry looked even more confused, if that was even possible.

"What does that mean?"

"Harry, it means you could end up on Mars, or a truck-stop bathroom in the States, or an alternate reality in which Ron is the Boy-Who-Lived." Hermione said as she gestured to Ron for the last one. Ron's ears went pink as Harry chuckled a bit.

"Really, Hermione? They said banishment-"

"And they _meant_ it. Wizarding banishment isn't at all like normal exile or deporting. They are won't even know where it is you'll end up, and the only reason Fudge accepted it is because you have to get back on your own. T could take weeks, months, years, or… Or…" Mrs. Weasley was explaining before she went pale and laid a hand over her heart.

"Never…" Ginny said solemnly as the full weight of what they were trying to get him to understand hit Harry like a ton of bricks. His stomach dropped and he felt his insides run cold at the mere thought.

Banishment? Exile? Winding up anywhere from the courtroom they were standing in to an alternate world? Harry collapsed into a quickly transfigured chair thanks to Mrs. Weasley. His breathing became erratic and his sight seemed to blur as shock filled him like an air balloon.

"Harry…? Harry, you have to calm down." Draco said as he got to his knees and gripped Harry's hand in support. Ginny and Luna were on the other side trying to calm Harry, but Harry just seemed to have snapped at some point.

He'd never be able to see them again if what they were saying was true. He'd never be able to see any of them. Not Ron or Hermione. Not Neville or Susan. Not Daphne or Blaise. Not his Professors, not the Weasleys. Not Draco, Luna, or Ginny…

Hell, not even Snape or Voldemort!

He'd never be able to buy those new Star Wars comics he wanted, or watch the Phantom Menace again with Dudley. All of that; all of his happiness! Gone! Though he was slightly cheered by the fact that most of his sorrows would be gone too. Like no more Dursleys and no Voldemort trying to kill him. Then he remembered that with him gone to anywhere outside the planet, Voldemort might just shrug and start a killing-spree of all of his friends, family, and loved ones.

Harry realized he was going out of control, so he closed his eyes tight and tried to center himself. He tried to focus on his breathing, getting it under control and starting it in slow deep breaths to better relax himself.

He did everything he had learned from Star Wars to keep himself from having a complete and total mental breakdown. He took slow deep breaths. He imagined one color at a time, and only those he liked. Hell, he even thought of Yoda in the back of his mind saying, "Good, good… Feel the Force, you do, hmmm?" And he did. Well, he felt the magic of those around him, but he always felt that consciously or not. It was only when he got himself back from the brisk did he notice the voices around him.

"Is he sleeping or did he snap?" that was Draco, and he actually sounded worried. Harry had a feeling Draco always harvested feelings for him ever since they had first met in Madam Malkin's shop. Draco was always such a little girl about things like that though.

"No, he's just doing that freaky mediation thing. He does it all the time when things get to be too much, though I haven't really seen him do it since Second Year." Ron, his best prat of a friend. Ron was probably the one waving a hand in front of his face if the hair moving on his forehand and the air hitting him in the face were any indication.

"Is that what it is? He does it some times around me, but I thought he was have mind-chatting with someone and wouldn't tell me who. I guess I owe him an apology…" Blaise said as Harry was sure Draco was nodding in agreement.

"How long is he gonna do that? It's kind of creepy, ya know, seeing someone so… tranquil." a female voice, it was cool and somewhat lazed in it's forming of words… Daphne! Yup, it was her!

"I don't know… I think he looks kinda cool; all mysteriously calm in the face of a storm, ya know." a bubbly voice said as it moved around him. Harry was sure it was Susan because he could practically feel her eyes raping every inch of him.

"Susan, stop that, please. And could you all stop staring. It makes me uncomfortable." Harry said without moving anything other than his mouth. His eyes remained close and his breathing never changed as he was sure every was blinking at him in surprise.

"Heh, heh… Sorry, Harry…" Susan said as she backed away from him to the others.

"I'll stay here, but you all should go and see about the others. I saw then following Dumbledore as he and they were hounding Fudge about something." Harry said as he sighed in peace.

"Oh, that was about the right for people to go into banishment with you." Mrs. Weasley said as Harry's eyes shot open faster than she thought safe. Harry stared at her in disbelief while gaping in shock.

"Go with me? No! No one is giving up there good and normal lives just to follow me into a basic form of oblivion." Harry said firmly as he dared any of them to speak against him.

It was just his luck that Hermione and Draco were two who didn't back down from challenges like him.

"We're going with you, Potter, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it." Draco said hotly as Hermione nodded with her arms crossed over her chest.

"That's right. You'd be completely hopeless without any of us! I'm going with you, and that's finally." Hermione said as Harry sighed.

"What about your families? Draco, you're your parents' only child and heir to everything they have. And Hermione, your parents are normal, non-magical muggles. How the hell are you gonna make them agree to this?" Harry said as Draco and Hermione looked away.

"We'll think of something before the end of the week…" they muttered as Harry blinked.

"Wait, end of the week? That's it? That's not much time at all! Don't I at least get two weeks!"

"No, it's so you don't flee the country and try to escape exile. They'll give you your wand, all your worldly possession in a magical truck, and a final request which must be obeyed on their magic. From there you and whoever wishes to follow you into banishment will be wherever you end up. If you manage to get back here then you have to swear to never do what got you banished in the first place."

"What? Helping people and being a good friend and person?"

"No, the specific stuff not the reason behind them. Anyways, when Fudge ended the trial without stating those rights to you Dumbledore and the others wanted to be sure they weren't being taken away; that's the reason why they're bugging him."

"Oh… So… what do I do now?"

"You come with us, Harry." Tonks said as she and another Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt if Harry remembered right, made their toward him. Tonks looked to have cried a bit, but Shacklebolt looked perfectly professional, though he looked to be only a bit saddened by what was happening.

"You are to come with us so we can place you in a secure room until your exile." Kingsley said as he grabbed Harry's arm while Tonks grabbed the other.

"Hey wait a minute-"

"Don't resist, Harry." Hermione said as she and Ginny looked on in worry along with the others.

"I'll… I'll be okay. Listen; no one is coming with me. All of you move on with your lives. Help stop Voldemort, and bring back the Light. You're the ones fighting now, so do all you can so things like this never happen again!" Harry said, having to shout as he was dragged out of the courtroom.

* * *

><p>Harry was thrown into his cell by two Aurors he was sure were Death Eaters, especially when they said that Voldemort would be making a "special visit" later some time in the week. And true to their word, Voldemort did show up, though the sight of a mediating Harry greeting him was not what he expected. But then again, the boy was always so brave and calm in the face of his betters and his own death.<p>

"Ah, Harry Potter, the great Chosen One and Hero to the Light. Reduced to nothing more than a broken soul behind the bars of a world which he tries to protect." Voldemort taunted, though his sneer twitched when Harry still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Is there a reason you're here now, Tom. I know you won't kill me; I can feel it. I can hear your thoughts as if they were speaking directly to me. My death here wouldn't satisfy your ego enough." Harry said calmly, hearing Voldemort's thoughts once he had quieted his own.

The whole meditation thing was good for something after all!

"Ah, yes. You can hear my thoughts and sense my feeling due to the link we share. I don't know how it came into being, but I shall eventually." Voldemort said as he stood in front Harry's cell, "How does it feel? To be trapped behind bars like an animal?"

"Better than my childhood, I'll tell you that much." Harry shot back coolly.

"Yes… you're poor muggle relatives who hate magic. So much like my dear muggle father." Voldemort spat as Harry shrugged.

"Your father was drugged into loving your mother. He had no true hate against you." Harry said, reading Voldemort's thoughts on his father.

"I did not come here to discuss my life! I came here to taunt and jeer at you as the very friends and society you want to protect turn on you!" Voldemort exclaimed hotly, the boy's calm nature irking his nerves.

"Then by all means Tom-"

"Don't call me that filthy muggle name!"

"Fine then, Voldemort, do as you please. I don't much care right now. My friends haven't "turned against me" and the Wizarding World hasn't either." Harry said as he finally opened his eyes to gaze up at the snake-like man that was Lord Voldemort. What he didn't expect to see was the smile on the man's face.

"Oh, you don't know then, do you, young foolish Harry Potter. Read this." Voldemort said as he tossed a newspaper at Harry's feet.

Harry picked the paper up, but his brow quickly quirked as the front page of the Daily Prophet dragged him through the mug as a "hypocritical, lying, insane criminal". They spoke on each of his "crimes" and never once defended him, but greatly played up the negatives of his so-called crimes. Like his "dragon-smuggling" to help Hagrid was called, "Harry Potter's earliest and most enjoyed recreation to do since the start of his Hogwarts schooling", and how his illegal use of Polyjuice Potion from Second Year was to "take the law into his own hands, because he feels superior to the Auror forces since he was quoted to say they could not take down a Dark Lord as he did when he was a baby".

"Oh, now this one is amusing. Apparently my unwilling participation in your revival was an act of once again proving that I had what it takes to save the world from the likes of you even twelve years later. Hilarious." Harry said with an amused chuckle as he sat the paper aside. Voldemort couldn't help it, he gaped in pre shock at Harry as he was sure the boy would feel some sense of emotion at what was done to his image.

"Do you feel nothing, boy? Have they truly broken you that quickly? They have dragged your precious name through the mud! Don't you feel angered, betrayed? Something!" Voldemort, bewildered by Harry's apathy just as he was by the concept of love and kindness.

"Yes, I do. I feel a rage more powerful than I can hope to express. "Harry said with a small smile, then it turned to a frown, "The sheep of the Wizarding World will believe anything printed on a paper, but that is none of my concern. I know the truth, and so: that is all that matters."

"Join me, Potter. We could let them feel your rage. Don't bottle it up, your hate will make you much stronger; it will give you focus. Strike them down and rule this world at my side! Become my Apprentice!" Voldemort offered as Harry blinked.

Voldemort wasn't sure of it before, but now he was definitely sure Harry Potter had snapped and gone insane. The boy was laughing loudly and without careless. It went on for a number of minutes before the boy was calming himself down and wiping away the tears that came from his laughter.

"Oh Tom, I needed that. Thanks."

"Don't thank me, fool! And you dare to call me that! I offered you a chance to join me, but instead you laugh! Have they truly driven you to madness?"

"No… no, it's not that. It's just… I've heard another Dark Lord say almost exactly what you just did. The Dark Lord turned the Hero to the Dark-side and into their apprentice, but years later the guy killed the Dark Lord."

"What Dark Lord? What hero? I have heard no tales of such! Do you think you have information I do not?"

"Yes, I do. The Dark Lord's name was Sidious, and the Hero's name was Anakin. When he turned to the Dark-side, he choose a new name just as you did: his name became Vader, and he stroke down many of those that crossed his path. He could even kill people with a simple thought, but in the end he turned back to the Light."

"Lies! Lies and garbage! I have heard nothing of a Sidious and Vader. I would know if there were any Dark Lords by those names! I researched every Dark Wizard from before me!"

" Hmm, then you have failed. Your arrogance blinds you from the truth, and it shall be your undoing." Harry said, using his Emperor Palpatine voice as he gazed up at Voldemort. Voldemort stepped back at the cold rasp of a voice that made his own seem pleasant. Was Potter possessed by the very dark Lord he was talking about? He looked into Harry's eyes and saw that they were still green, but seemed to gaze at him with all the warmth of a glacier.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked in a hiss as Harry wanted to laugh, but decided to have a little more fun.

"I am the Dark Lord who ushered in a secret Empire. I fooled the Aurors of Old into a false war; which I played both sides, and I took over the world. I had my forces kill the Aurors of Old and took over the Wizengamot. I am _Emperor_ Sidious!" Harry said as Voldemort quickly got out his wand and took a defensive pose.

"I am the only one to claim such titles! I am the Darkest of Dark Lords, and I shall not have competition!"

"Fool! Only a true Dark Lord knows how to play to the side of the Light! You are no more than a emotional deprived school boy who wants to escape Death."

"That's it! _Crucio_!" Voldemort said, and Harry braced himself for pain, but it never came. He opened his eyes again, not knowing when they had closed, and saw that the bars were shimmering.

"How foolish of me. I forgot about the prisoner protections on the boy. He cannot be harmed until after his return from banishment or unless found while banished." Voldemort hissed to himself in anger, "You shall not use Potter as a shield! Come out here and face me, Phantom!"

"No, I think not. The boy is of little use to me right now. After his banishment and upon his return, I shall give him the power to strike you down. Until then, I shall go." Harry said, and fell to the side as if a spirit had left him. He got up with a groan and blinked his eyes as if dazed and saw Voldemort of his ceil looking as anger as a steamed crab.

"Voldemort, why are you here. You have no power here, now be gone." Harry said calmly with a wave of his hand.

"You were possessed, boy. The Dark Lord you spoke of earlier was the one to take over you." Voldemort said tightly as he gripped his wand in anger.

"The Emperor possessed me? You must stop him, Tom! He'll bring this world to it's knees! He'll kill all those in his way, and that's you!" Harry said as if panicked while Voldemort leaned forward to touch the bars, but pulled his hand back with a hiss of pain. His hand was smoking slightly as if burned, but he didn't seem to care as he looked at Harry.

"Where is he? Tell me! No one claims to be more powerful than I am!"

"He's hiding in the remains of his ancient empire. It is in a place called Coruscant in China and is called Imperial. You must track him down and stop him! He may be anywhere from there. Check Roman, Greece, Spain, Mexico, and even South America's countries. If you don't, then by the time I return, if I ever do, he will have regained his power." Harry said, acting as though there was very little time while Voldemort turned from it.

"Know that I'm not doing this for you, boy. _No one_ challenges _my_ rule over the Wizarding World. He shall be gone _long_ before you return… That is, _if_ you ever do." Voldemort said before he made his exit, turning into a black smoke and disappearing through the ceiling.

"And now, I simply play the waiting game. The goose chase will keep him busy for a while." Harry said, resuming his mediations as he waited, falling asleep as he did.

* * *

><p>"Star Wars! Destroy new Deathstar's generator! Ewoks to the rescue! Blast through to the core! This Regime's gonna be brand new! Galactic Empire's through! The Jedi have returned! Return-! Returned!" Harry sang as he sat in his cell with sitting in his meditative pose.<p>

Harry was about to start on another Star Wars song, but the doors at the other end of the room slammed open and Fudge walked in with Percy, Dumbledore, Mr. Weasley, and several other people along with a few Aurors.

"Let's get this over with. Have a job to do, after all." Fudge said as Harry raised a brow coolly.

"As do the others here." Harry said calmly as Fudge glared at him. Fudge signaled the Aurors to open his cell and they came in, pushing Harry out of it and into the ground.

"Cornelius!" Dumbledore shouted as he glared at the politician. Fudge backed away a bit and made a discreet gesture which the Aurors noticed.

"Sorry, Mr. Potter." the Aurors grumbled as they helped him up and dusted him off.

"No harm done, but please be a little more careful. I'm told I'm a fragile produce." Harry said mockingly as the three Aurors glared at him.

The Aurors pushed him lightly into the direction of the doors leading out of the cell room. They kept him walking as one walked in front of him and the other two beside him on either side. Dumbledore and the others were behind him as they walked in silence. The only sound through the halls and corridors were their footsteps. Harry realized that they weren't going back to the courtroom, but much further into the Ministry. They had gone through a room full of brains, another full of planets, and the last was one that was only a long descending staircase which they walked down. They reached the bottom of the stairs and through the doubles doors.

Harry's eyes widened as he came to see a coliseum of people looking toward them. The Aurors brought him over to the middle where a raised platform seemed to have been imported in from somewhere, because it was made of earth and was rocky. Fudge and the others walked to the judge-like booth where he was positioned to stand far from it on the earthy-dais in front of it. Harry craned his neck and behind him he saw a large archway. It looked like a tall stone pointed archway that looked so ancient, cracked, and crumbling it seemed amazing to Harry that the damn thing was still standing; especially since it was unsupported by any surrounding wall. Then their was the liquid-like veil that seemed to form a sort of veil in the middle of the archway from top to bottom through the opening.

But the weirdest part came when Harry jumped and stared at it wide-eyed in shock. He could hear things from it. Some of it was faint whispers and muttering, but every now and then a loud voice would startle him.

"My good people of the Wizarding World! We are gathered here today, in the normally reserved Death Chamber, to execute the exile of one Harry James Potter, Head of Noble Houses." Fudge said as he pressed his wand to his throat, making his voice loud enough for all to hear.

"Lord Potter has committed several crimes normally punishable by death, but as he has had several good and noble reasons for committing these crimes…" Fudge went on, but Harry frowned up at him and tuned him out.

"_Prat probably had the Prophet print that story, and now he's trying to play the kind supporting politician who "has to do the right thing". Ugh, this guy makes would make Palpatine throw up in disgust_." Harry thought as he rolled his eyes, hearing Fudge say how it pained him to do this to such a noble Chosen One, but how no one was above the law. Harry wanted to choke on his own tongue if only not to hear another second of this travesty.

* * *

><p>"<em><span>You were my brother, Anakin<span>_!" Harry jumped slightly as a voice rang out from just beyond the veil. He noticed that Luna seemed to hear it too from her spot between Draco and Ginny, separating the Malfoys from the Weasleys.

"_Fear is the path to the Dark-side… Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate… leads to suffering_…" an olden voice said from beyond the veil.

"… and so we must, with a heavy heart, banish Harry James Potter, to a place unknown to any as per Wizarding Law…"

"_Strike them down, my Apprentice. You have been well trained. They will be no match for you_."

"… and we give him his possession and his wand." Fudge said as Harry was broken from his concentration on the veil when a backpack was shoved into his hands and his wand roughly shoved into his pant's pocket, "From this moment on, Harry James Potter, head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter, Head of the…"

Harry once again tuned the man out as he snuck a glance back at the veil. Instead of the black and murky water-like veil it had been before, he saw several Unspeakables cast spells into it making it a mirage of colors and lights. They stopped after a few seconds and nodded to one another before they stepped away from it.

"Harry James Potter, do you have a final request of we who banish you! As by Law of Magic, it may not be anything that effects your banishment, but we must abide by whatever it is other than that?" Fudge asked as Harry jumped slightly and blinked. Everyone was looking at him, and now that his focus wasn't on the veil, he was a bit self-conscious of their stares on him.

"Umm… not really… Ya know, just try to stop Voldemort, live happily…" Harry said, tapping his chin in mock thought before he snapped, "Oh, and for Merlin's sake stop being sheep! Think people, use some common sense and logic! If I get back and you people aren't, I swear to Merlin I'll be the Dark Lord you have to fear instead of Tom!"

"Tom…?" many voice rang out as Harry slapped his forehead.

"Yeah, Tom, as in Tom Marvolo Riddle Junior, aka the Dark Lord Voldemort. Son of Tom Riddle Senior; a muggle, and some witch from the Gaunt family. I think her name was Merope or something… Anyway, your so called Dark Lord is a Half-Blood, and if you people don't stop being stupid and actually start taking your futures and lives into your own hands, then I'm gonna be the one to jumpstart your brains with a good knock to them!" Harry said as he turned from the wide-eyed and muttering crowd and moved toward the veil.

"… Yes, well… Umm…" Fudge said, still clearly shocked into sputtering as he cleared his throat, "And who among you will journey into banishment with him. Know that if you do, your status and everything of you shall be his. In essence, he will own and be responsible for each of you while banished and there after."

"Oh, you don't have to ask that of anyone. I'm going alone, so-"

"We will!" several voice rang out as Harry had turned and started again toward the veil. His shoulders slumped and his head dropped as he turned. He was about to yell at his friends for even thinking they were doing the right thing, but his eyes widened at the people standing in the stands declaring they would go with him.

"What… the… Hell…?" Harry said speechlessly before he exploded in wide-eyed shock and confusion.


	3. Whether You Like It or Not!

**Chapter 3: Whether You Like It or Not!**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they really want to exile Harry." Hermione whispered sharply to Ron and Neville as they found seats in the stands.<p>

"Well of course they want to banish him. It'll give them time to do whatever they want to. Laws, crimes, all kinds of things." Neville said, looking quite serious and stern as he leaned back in his chair while crossing his arms.

"What do you mean? Harry doesn't-"

"Hermione, with these trials Harry's been under, the Court of Noble Houses had no choice but to recognize Harry as the head of the houses he's heir to. If they didn't, then he could have appealed to the court in order to waste time with that instead of his case being done up so quickly. I'm guessing Minister Fudge quickly signed in Harry's recognition so Harry couldn't waste the court's time with those manners." Neville said as Ron and the twins nodded while Ginny, Luna, and the Malfoys were coming along with the others who supported Harry.

"But Fudge couldn't have had time setting all this up, and this doesn't seem like Voldemort's style of doing things. There had to be others, a more political hand in all this." Hermione said as Molly Weasley sat down beside her.

"There was, dearie, we're sure of it. Arthur said it would have taken months to find all the houses Harry is now head of. Nearly _twenty!_ Even Lucius here couldn't figure out how Fudge set it up, so there had to be someone else in this." Molly said as she clutched her purse nervously while Fudge let the room with Dumbledore, Umbridge, and Percy.

"Yes. And you were right, Ms. Granger, the Dark Lord was not involved in this, but he was joyous of it none the less. However, I can't think of anyone with that much to gain while Potter is out of the picture. This person would need months, years, in order to truly accomplish anything politically advantageous." Lucius drawled as he sat between his wife and Lord Greengrass.

"What about that man from the hearing? The one who whispered the things to Fudge before the oaf grew cocky. Maybe he has some answers." Lord Greengrass asked as Lucius shook his head. In front of them in the third row from the front, McGonagall and Snape turned to them.

"No, Albus already tried to talk to the man. When we cornered him, he took his own life saying that we'd never get answers. The way he did it was strange though…" McGonagall said while a mangy black-furred dog came to rest at Molly's feet.

"What did he do?" Ron asked.

"He took some form of chemical. I would have said it a potion, but if it was it's one I've never seen." Snape said.

"Chemical? Wizards don't use chemicals… at least, not normally…" Hermione said as the purebloods around her nodded.

"No pureblood uses them… at least no self-respecting one." Daphne said as Susan nodded.

"What was his name at least?" Draco asked, growing nervous as he kept glancing at the door where Harry would appear.

"That was the strangest thing yet, it was Vincent Murkrow. He was a half-blood who worked as an Unspeakable and was head of the Murkrow family. As far as anyone knew, he wasn't in the least bit a spy or anything. Didn't serve Voldemort, didn't join the Order. He was just… a nobody really." McGonagall said as if it confused her even more just talking about it.

"We'll have to look into who he talks to and things like that. Harry getting banished is a serious thing, and I think even Voldemort would look into it." Hermione said as Ginny and Luna nodded, the latter leaning forward beside Ginny to see Hermione.

"Indeed, the Dark Lord has his spies in the Ministry trying to track all of this now as we speak. He wanted me to use this opportunity to spy on all of you to see what you knew." Lucius said as he idly looked at his cane.

"Why tell us this then?" Fred asked with a raised brow as Lucius shrugged.

"Because it doesn't matter. You know nothing, we know nothing, and we're _all_ looking for answers. This new, unknown player is causing a stir in the biggest ponds. The Dark Lord wants him found. He wants the man killed or bent to his will if he can, and the Dark Lord is _not_ taking this whole scheme lightly. I suggest that for the time being we all work together against whoever this new player is in order to get back to fighting each other." Lucius said as he adjusted his tie and sat straight up.

"Why? You hate us. We're blood-traitors, muggle-borns, and half-bloods. Why are you being so… cooperative, even with Voldemort pulling your strings?" George inquired, his and the eyes of the others narrowed as Lucius didn't even blink at the number of people looking at him.

"Because… Draco is infatuated with the Potter brat, and he'll cry about it forever if I don't do something. Besides, I myself am curious to find out who this unknown person is. They've come out of the blue and gotten rid of Potter as if it were the simplest thing to do. Politics is never easy, and they've manipulated the game and it's pieces in a single swoop and at the right time. I dare say that this person is the most dangerous opponent yet." Lucius said, his face serious as he spoke.

"So you're doing this for your own reasons, and being selfish all the while." Snape said as he raised a brow at Lucius.

"But of course Severus. Not even the Dark Lord can force me to be or do something against my will." Lucius said as he leaned back into his seat.

* * *

><p>The doors burst open and everyone grew silent as Fudge and the others came out. Ginny and Draco nervously grabbed at Luna, who sat between them for support when they saw that Harry looked paler and messy than normal. He looked like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in days, making Molly worry even more. Harry was placed in front the veil while Fudge got up to the judge's box and began preaching about how much he didn't wan to banish Harry, yet how it needed to be done as no one was above the law.<p>

"I'd like to deck that guy own." Fred growled out as everyone nodded in agreement.

"I don't get it though. Ron and I helped Harry smuggle the dragon out of Hogwarts, and we didn't even get punished. Dumbledore even said that he admitted to knowing about it and our involvement, but Fudge just over looked it all." Hermione said as Ron nodded.

"He also overlooked the fact that Crouch admitted to Dumbledore, Severus, and I that he was the one to enter Harry's name into the Goblet last year." McGonagall said as she crossed her arms.

"He said that they were merely assets to Harry's crimes. When we argued that they and everyone else involved in any of Harry's crimes get the same punishment as Harry, he said there was no need to drag others down for Potter. He was quick to change the subject onto another of Harry's crimes that we had to look over." Neville said as Lucius and Lord Greengrass nodded.

"I just don't get it! Harry's the main focus of this person, but why wouldn't they want us out of the way too? It doesn't make sense! Does this person want us to come after them?" Hermione said, raking at her own hair in frustration.

"Maybe they do. Or maybe they believe that you all and us aren't worth it. Whatever their reason, I bet they didn't count on us all working together." Lucius said as Molly nodded.

"Yes, but if I were some evil guy trying to get rid of Harry, I'd get rid of all of his friends too. Why didn't this person do that, even if they think we'd be unable to discover them?" Fred asked as Snape and the others thought hard about it.

"Maybe they think you're all too loyal to Harry to stay. Maybe this person thinks you'll all follow Harry into banishment, and he doesn't have to lift a finger." Luna said dreamily as she saw Harry was also hearing the voices from behind the veil.

"That must be it! I mean, I'd follow Harry." Hermione said as she saw all the others nodding.

"Then some of can't. Mom gave all of us the go ahead if we wanted to, but if this guy really knew we'd be that loyal to Harry, then we can't." Ron said as his brothers nodded.

"Then who'll go with him?" Susan asked from beside Daphne where they sat behind the others.

"I am." Draco stated firmly as they all looked to him in surprise.

"Well the number of people able to leave with him isn't limited, but maybe we should limit it. How about only five to seven of us go with Harry? That way not too many of us end up who knows where and most of us will be here to help figure out who got Harry into this mess." Hermione said as the others nodded.

"Well I'm going. He's my best mate after all. I don't care if Malfoy's been his secret for years or not, I'm not letting my best friend go to parts unknown without my being with him. We'll fight off anything and get back here together." Ron said strongly as the mangy black dog moved to sit next to his legs, raising it's head as if it were agreeing with him.

"I think I'd like to go with him." Luna said as the others turned to look at her strangely, "It'd allow one more of you all to stay, and throw more than a few people for a loop as to why a girl Harry barely knows is going. Plus, Daddy would be able to move freely to help all of you without worrying for my safety directly."

"Your dad runs the rag the Quibbler, doesn't he?" Lucius asked, his normal biting tone lacking somewhat as Luna nodded happily.

"Yes he does! It's quite good for finding out important thing like where the Crumplehorned-"

"We are not getting into that nonsense right now. Fine you can go, if only because what you said earlier is true, and your father's resources could be a great help to us." Hermione said quickly and curtly.

"What about you, 'Mione?" Ron asked as Hermione looked perplexed for a second, but sighed.

"I… I can't… One of us has to stay here, Ron, and I'd be more help to Harry here rather than-"

"Nonsense! You go with Harry instead of me then. You know he wouldn't last two days without you!" Ron said as Hermione looked at him.

"But what about you, Ron?" Hermione asked as Ron looked away for a second.

"I'd be loads more help here to Harry. I know I don't like to study much, and all but…" Ron said as Hermione hugged him.

"I know what you're getting at. Thanks, Ronald. I love you." Hermione said as Ron's eyes went wide before he slowly hugged her back.

"Yeah, I love you too. But Harry comes first… for both of us…" Ron said as Hermione kissed his cheek. Ron's ears went pink as his brothers patted his shoulders with smiles.

"That was a very mature thing to do, Ron. We may not say it much, but we're proud of ya, little brother." Fred said sincerely as George nodded.

"Yeah, but… _you_ and Hermione? I never would have saw it coming. I had bets that her and Harry-"

"Oh honestly, Harry's like a brother to me! Besides, Harry isn't really my type… Oh who am I fooling! I'm sorry Ron, but if I get the chance-"

"I wouldn't blame you. Just please don't say anymore." Ron said quickly, not at all pleased by the way things were going.

"Well then, who else will go with young Mr. Potter? We may want to hurry, because I can finally see an end to Minister Fudge's long-winded speech." McGonagall said as Snape looked to be in deep confliction beside her.

"… I shall go." Snape said suddenly and sharply. No one dared question him… at least for the first few seconds.

"Why you? You've done nothing but make Harry's years at Hogwarts a nightmare." Ron said darkly as Snape turned to him and glared with his dark tunnel of eyes.

"Because I said I would. There are things you're to young to understand, and _subtly_ is but one of them." Snape sneered out as Ron and he glared at each other for a full minute before Ron leaned back in his chair and huffed.

"That's four of us. Who else?"

"We will!" the twins chorused as they each raised their hands, "we kind of owe him."

"Okay… so that's six. One or two more should do it. I hope you all have already packed everything you'd need." Hermione said as she held up her purse.

"Of course." the others said as they all held up toy-sized luggage bags and suitcases. Snape said nothing as he showed his briefcase.

"So everyone came to go with Harry for one reason or another?" Neville asked as he put away his pack while the others nodded.

"Well, since I'm staying, especially since I can keep an eye on the politics and school, take this." Neville said as he handed Hermione a mirror. At her questioning look he explained, "It's magically. No matter where you are, we'll be able to stay in contact. It works sort of like those fella-phones you were talking about last year."

"_Tele_phones, and thank you. I'm sure Harry will appreciate your help, Neville, all of you." Hermione said, hugging Neville before she looked around to all the others.

"He's like family." Molly said.

"He's my student." McGonagall said, though her tone was a bit fonder than one talking about any normal student. The again, Harry wasn't any normal student.

"He's sweet, kind, and handsome." Daphne and Susan said as Luna nodded absently.

"He owns me." Luna said as everyone looked at her, "My family is subservient to the Potter family. That was one of the reasons I want to help him. I just didn't want to say so at first."

"He saved me." Ginny said as she kept her gaze on the floor.

The dog by Ron barked and panted some as if he was giving his own reason for being there.

"Harry is being unusually brash…" Molly said as Hermione nodded.

"You're right… I wonder why."

"Maybe he's getting in some last kicks, ya know? Like if he doesn't come back he's still knocking them down a peg or two. He probably thinks we'll listen to him and not go with him." Ron said as Hermione bit her lower lip.

"Probably. He has been known to be rather rash in the face of uncertainty…" Hermione said as Lucius snorted.

"He mouths off at every point the thinks he might die. He wants to go out defiantly, alright." Lucius said as Hermione still looked worried.

"He just told the entirety of the Wizarding World to ban together, or else he'd come back and beat them up while also revealing Voldemort's a half-blood with a muggle father. I think he might be overdoing things just a little." Hermione said as Fudge and many others looked to have been stunned by Harry's words.

"… Yes, well… Umm…" Fudge said, still clearly shocked into sputtering before he cleared his throat and regained his composure somewhat. He turned to the stands where literally hundreds of witches and wizards were watching, "And who among you will journey into banishment with him. Know that if you do, your status and everything of you shall be his. In essence, he will own and be responsible for each of you while banished and there after."

Hermione and the others watched as Harry seemed to think they really would listen to him since he was quickly making his way to the veil that was glowing several different colors. Either that, or he was trying to get banished quick enough so they wouldn't be able to go with him. Fat chance of that happening…

"Oh, you don't have to ask that of anyone. I'm going alone, so-" Harry said quickly and confidently, sounding very sure of himself that no one would actually go with him.

Again, he had a snowball's chance in Hell of them actually listening to him…

"We will!" they yelled as they stood up, making Harry seem like a defeated man before he whirled on spot to look up at them wildly. Though even they had to look back down at the one He looked like he was about to yell at them for even thinking they were doing the right thing (which they were!), but his eyes widened at seeing those that were declaring to go with him.

"What… the… Hell…?" Harry said speechlessly as his eyes widened in shock and confusion.

Fudge seemed to sour somewhat at seeing them stand up so defiantly. Ron couldn't tell why Fudge looked like he did though. It was either because he didn't think anyone would go with Harry, or because there were so few of them that had. Either way Fudge sighed loudly and banged his gavel with a roll of his eyes while he muttered to himself in a quiet tone. He picked up a sheet of parchment which began to write the names of those who stood. He rolled his eyes again and shook his head at some of them.

"Fine then! Severus Snape, Fred and George Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger, Draco Malfoy, Dobby the House-Elf, and unknown dog are all banished alongside Harry Potter. You have all willingly followed him into exile, and so let it be noted that you have taken all that you are and ever will be, and signed it over to him. Your money, your possessions, and your very beings are now his to command. So is his fate while in exile, so is yours." Fudge said, banging his gavel seven times while circles of magic hovered over all of them and Harry before bursting into white light and disappearing.

"Wait… Dobby the House-Elf?" Hermione said as she and the others were looking around.

Sure enough, there Dobby was standing near where Professor Dumbledore was sitting as if he were there along. Hermione was also wondering about the dog, but she knew it had to be Sirius, especially when it growled at the leash that appeared on it as Snape smirked down at it while she felt the leash in her hand.

"How did they get a _dog_ on the list?" Fred asked as Hermione shrugged. She felt something appear in her pocket and took it out. It was a toy-sized luggage bag. She put it back in her pocket as she was sure the others must have had the same.

"Maybe the magic could sense his intent to go with Harry." Hermione suggested with a shrug, not meeting anyone's eye as they were moved out of the stands to where Harry was glowering at all of them.

"We will talk about this in banishment, because apparently I have no say in who can come with me." Harry growled as Hermione chuckled despite the terror she felt at Harry glare and temper, even though she knew he'd get over it. Harry glanced at the others, raising brows upon seeing some of them like Snape, and looking oddly at others like Luna.

"Now then, let us all stand for the banishing of one Harry James Potter, Savoir to the Wizarding World, and Defeater of Voldemort." Fudge said, emphasizing the defeated part.

"He's back, Fudge!" Harry yelled as people gasped. Harry rolled his eyes while Fudge leaned over his desk with a scowl.

"He is not back!" Fudge yelled back.

"Umm, did you defeat him? Did you do battle with him three times after his apparent defeat and best him all three times? No, well then, shut up! He's back, I said it, it's true!" Harry shouted, sounding very childish as he did.

"Enough of your lies and craziness, boy! Let the banishment commence!" Fudge snapped as he brandished his wand and a bright white light shot from it and into the veil, making it ripple as it became a vortex.

The guards who were standing near Harry and the others, didn't even seem to notice the swirling vortex in time and space that was once a quiet veil. They weren't even being pulled into it, but Harry and the others sure as hell were. Luna was the first to go as she allowed it to pull her in with a small. Snape rolled his eyes as he took hold of his robes and spun them outward dramatically while he too was sucked into the vortex. Fred and George took a hold of each other as they and Hermione (who Draco had latched onto in fear) were pulled through. Dobby jumped atop the dog as they went through the vortex.

The only one left was Harry, who looked like he was going up against a high-powered fan as he glared up at Fudge, trying to stay a bit longer.

"By the way, Fudge." Harry gritted out, feeling his feet slipping under him. He only wanted one more comment, and then he'd be fine to go, "You _sssuuuccckkk_!" Harry said, dragging the word out as he was pulled through the air into the vortex before the vortex settled and became the normal tranquil veil once more.

Harry Potter would never know how colorful the Minister's vocabulary; both wizard and normal, could be, but rest of the Wizarding World did.


	4. All Hail the Stick Users!

**Chapter 4: All Hail the Stick Users!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Suck<em>!" Harry yelled as he felt like he was being pushed and pulled in all directions. It was like a taffy machine had gotten hold of him as bright and vibrant colors flashed through his vision. Harry wasn't sure if the sensations had lasted days or only a few moments, but it had felt like eternity to him.

Then he hit something; hard. It was solid and whatever it was must have been outside as he heard a splash when he fell to it, and felt water seep into his clothes. He felt rain falling against his skin as a storm raged overhead. Harry could hear the thunder and when he got up groaning he saw lightning in the distance.

Taking out his wand, Harry did a quick water-repelling charm before he dried himself. He was glad that he actually paid attention to his tiny Professor Flitwick, because if he had done the drying charm before the water-repelling one he would have to have done the drying charm again.

Wait, why was he worrying about his spell work when he should have been more concerned about where he had landed. He looked down and saw that he was standing on a platform; made entirely out of metal! It was amazing for him. That was, until he looked around and saw domes that size of cities, all made from metal and braving the storm as if it were nothing.

Harry sneezed, enjoying the sight but having to cast a warming charm on himself to stop himself from shivering. He knew he was probably catching a cold, so he decided to find shelter… and those idiots that thought it was a good idea to follow him into banishment.

* * *

><p>Harry wandered around aimlessly as he looked for a door or something. He was crossing a giant metal bridge of some kind when a bright flash caught his attention. He looked up to see if it was just lightning, and eyes went wide as he cast a feather-light charm on the person falling from the sky. He was only a bit upset he did as he stopped Severus Snape from impacting with the ground like he did upon arrival.<p>

"Thank you, Potter." Snape said as Harry dropped him on his feet.

"Your welcome, Professor." Harry said as Snape whipped out his own wand and conjured an umbrella before going through various charms. When he stopped he rolled his eyes as he gave Harry a look.

"I'm not your Professor here, Potter. Hear I'm… your slave, and not a teacher. You may call me Severus as I am yours to command, my Lord." Snape, his voice showing no emotion as Harry rolled his own eyes he didn't bow, maybe feeling he'd throw up having to bow to a Potter.

"As much you'd like to think differently, I'm no one's Lord and Master." Harry said as he walked past Snape.

"Whether you like it or not, you are our Lord and Master now." Snape said as he followed behind Harry at a respectful distance of two steps behind and one to Harry's right. Harry glanced back, no longer feeling the rain on him, and he saw that Severus had increased the size of the umbrella for both of them to fit under it. Harry said nothing as he walked still, looking for a place for them to get out of the ran.

"Where are we?" Snape asked as Harry shrugged. He had a vague guess, but he was sure he'd faint if it was true.

"I'm not sure." Harry said as Snape looked about, not truly able to see much more than the giant domes while everything else was cast into darkness.

* * *

><p>They had finally made it across the large metal bridge when Harry saw another flash. Before he could respond to it, he tripped over two people. Snape only raised a brow as he held the umbrella looking down at the two.<p>

"What the…?" Harry said as he got up from the two.

"Ow, that was my spleen your elbow went into, _Master_." Fred said as he got off of George.

"Yeah, _Master_, try not to damage your precious slaves. Will ya?" George said as he rubbed his shoulder.

"Well next time try not randomly appearing in the middle of the street!" Harry said as Fred and George exchanged amused looks. Getting a rise out of the normally calm and indifferent Harry was always fun for them.

"Perhaps we should continue this playful banter after you two have guarded yourselves from the elements?" Snape said as Fred and George exchanged looks before taking out their wands. A few charms later and two umbrella they all stood around as Harry sighed.

"Why are all of you appearing to either crush me, or get me trip to my death?" Harry said as Snape raised an aloof brow while the twins exchanged looks.

"You got here first, thus creating the path through the vortex. Us and the others will simply appear near you because you're the focal point on this end of the vortex. In fact, I'm a bit surprise no one else has shown up-"

Snape didn't get to finish his sentence as a flash of red light appeared overhead and before any of them had truly noticed it, Snape and his umbrella had been squashed under a dog which turned into a man.

"Ugh… And I thought doing muggles drugs had me messed up…" the guy said as he sat up and noticed the others, "Harry!"

"Hey, Sirius." Harry said as he waved to his Godfather who was sitting atop Snape's back while Snape was sprawled out on the metal ground.

"Hey man!" The twins chorused as they turned to Harry, "Yet another one of your ever faithful servants here to help you, _Master_."

Sirius chuckled from his spot and gave a mock bow while sitting, "Yes, what can Sirius do for you, _Master_."

"Stop that." Harry said. Sirius seemed to be controlled by something else as he immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Umm… you may wanna watch that, Harry. Your words now hold a lot of power." Sirius said as Snape groaned under him.

"Get off of me, you oaf!" Snape said as Sirius chuckled, getting comfortable.

"I don't know, Snivilus. I think you've finally found your calling in life." Sirius said as Snape growled at him.

"Get off!" Snape yelled as Sirius yawned.

"Hmm… No."

"Why you-"

"Enough, from both of you! Sirius, get off of him and help him up." Harry said and Sirius immediately got to his feet and held out his hand. Snape took it and grinned like Christmas had come early while Sirius looked utterly disgusted with himself for touch Snape's being.

"Thanks a lot, Harry. Now I have to cut off this hand." Sirius said as he shook his hand, allowing the rain to wash the appendage off. Sirius sneezed as Harry sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Pro… Severus, place the protections on him." Harry said as Snape frowned at him while his wand-hand moved of it's own mind, obeying Harry as Sirius had an umbrella in hand and was dry.

"Thanks, Harry. I don't quite have a wand right now. I'll have to get mine from the trunk in my pocket." Sirius said as Harry raised a brow before noticing that George had been holding a umbrella over him the whole time Snape had been downed.

"How did you get all of your stuff? You were "unknown dog" when we got banished." Harry said as he crossed his arms coolly.

"Yes, I was, but magic is strange that way. It announced me as "unknown dog" but this gave me my belongings. Ain't life grand." Sirius said, ending with a chipper smile.

"Fantastic…" Harry muttered sarcastically as he turned, "Now if we're down with that-"

Harry was cut off by a flash of light and a girly scream in front of him as he raised a brow at Draco clinging to Hermione for dear life while Hermione was giving him the annoyed look. Draco, noticing they were in the rain, opened his eyes and saw Harry under an umbrella. He immediately latched onto Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes as Fred shared his umbrella with her.

"Protect me… _Master_." Draco said cheekily as Harry rolled his eyes, growing annoyed with the whole thing as he gently pushed Draco off of him.

"Git…" Harry muttered as Hermione crossed her arms.

"Free us." Hermione said as Harry blinked.

"Huh?" Harry asked as Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes.

"I said free us. We're away from the Wizarding World now so you can free us." Hermione said curtly, looking as if being Harry's slave was the worst thing in existence though he knew she had issues with slavery as a whole anyway. Harry narrowed his eyes at her and glared.

"For one, _don't_ take that tone and attitude with _me_. I certainly didn't tell you to follow me into _banishment_. I told you _not_ to do anything stupid, and now you've gotten yourself as my slave. You have no one to blame but _yourself_." Harry said as Hermione cringed slightly at his tone and poisonous emerald eyes. Even the others moved back slightly at Harry's calm fury.

Harry had no clue the power his anger had…

"Sorry…" Hermione mumbled, "Will you please free us?"

Before Harry could respond it was Snape that shook his head, "He can't. It's not like the normal bonding of a House-elf to a family or a Veela to their love; this particular binding is never to be broken. The bond of those in banishment is not rejected nor broken ever; not even in death." Snape said as Sirius nodded.

"Snivilus is right. Banishment used to be a _very_ big deal for the wizards of Old. They took it as an act against their entire world because if you were banished from their village you wouldn't have a place to go afterward. One grew up only knowing that one community of wizards, and to be banished from it was like thrown of the edge of the world back in their time. Those that banded together in banishment stayed together; through life and death." Sirius said as Hermione looked shocked.

For some reason, Hermione though of the _Lord of the Rings_ books she had read and an army of ghost knights crossed her mind as she shuddered at the thought.

"So… Harry's my… _our_… ugh…" Hermione couldn't handle it as she fainted. Thankfully Fred predicted it and caught her while still holding the umbrella.

"Why didn't you say all that to her before the whole banishing thing?" Harry asked Snape as Snape smirked evilly while George reluctantly put charms on Draco and Sirius did the same for Hermione.

"Because I love watching teenage drama. It's always so melodramatic." Snape said as Sirius rolled his eyes while Fred and George exchanged looks.

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Luna and Dobby?" Fred asked as George shrugged.<p>

"Let's go find some shelter. I've been making my way to that dome over there, but you people keep showing up." Harry said as he pointed to the giant metal dome that was still some ways away.

"That's a ways away." Fred said as George nodded, looking at the giant domes in the distance.

"And we have to _walk_ there? Why? I _hate_ walking." Draco whined as Harry gave him an annoyed look.

"No whining." Harry said as Draco looked like he had been pinched. He shot Harry a glare as Harry once again began walking, this time Draco at his side and George behind him to hold up the umbrella. Fred woke Hermione up as Snape and Sirius moved to follow Harry.

"You know, if you just conjured me an umbrella I could hold it myself, right?" Harry said as Draco rolled his eyes while George grinned.

"And where would the fun be in that? Letting you hold your own umbrella? Master, how mundane of you. Honestly, that would be far beneath one such as you with so many slaves." George said teasingly as Harry's eye twitched.

"Yes, master, you can't be seen holding your own umbrella. What would the other slaves say about us if they saw you doing so? They'd call us ungrateful good-for-nothings, that's what." Fred said with a mock shake of his head.

"Prats…" Harry muttered loudly as Sirius grinned. This was just too much fun.

"I don't see how you can joke about this. Harry now has complete control over us. He could make us do… a-anything…" Hermione said, her voice showing true fear as Harry glanced back at her and Fred.

"Yeah, but he wouldn't. Harry too nice to make us do anything besides shut up, and he hasn't even done that while we're teasing him." Fred said.

"I enjoy free will whenever I have, so I'm not fond of taking it from others when I can help it." Harry said without turning to anyone as he walked.

"Besides, Granger, his commands are like the Unforgivable Curses; he has too mean them. So far we've gotten three commands in which was his annoyance at us to stop, and one from him wanting to help Black here." Snape said as he walked behind Harry, Draco, and George respectfully.

* * *

><p>Before anyone could say anything a blue flash appeared in front of them, blinding them. When they could see again, Dobby was standing in front of them, shivering in the rain as he wrapped his pillowcase clothes around himself. Harry rushed over to him along with Harry while Fred and George held the umbrellas over them. Draco moved under Snape's umbrella as Sirius stayed back with them.<p>

"Dobby are you okay?" Harry asked while he and Hermione went through charms over him. Dobby started crying, weeping tears of joy as he hugged Harry's knee.

"Oh great Lord and Master Harry Potter sir truly cares about insignificant Dobby the House-elf that is me! Master Harry Potter sir having human-wizards servants not make him forget about Dobby! Dobby cries tears of joy that Harry Potter sir still knows Dobby's name!" Dobby sobbed loudly as Harry petted his head awkwardly.

"There, there… How could I forget about you, Dobby. You're the best House-elf I've ever known." Harry said as Dobby cried even louder.

"Harry Potter sir calls Dobby the best elf! Master Harry Potter sir is too kind for poor old Dobby to ever truly repay!" Dobby said as Harry stood to full height after being sure Dobby was completely okay. He picked Dobby up and placed him on his shoulder.

"No more crying, Dobby." Harry said as Dobby stopped in the middle of a sob, "Thank Merlin…"

"Harry Potter sir is too kind! Carrying unworthy Dobby on his shoulder. Dobby should be carrying Master Harry Potter on _his_ shoulder." Dobby said as Harry sighed.

"No more Dobby, please…" Harry said as the twins grinned while George conjured an umbrella for Dobby to use for him and Harry.

"Okay, Master Harry Potter sir. Dobby will simply hold our umbrella." Dobby said proudly since he was doing something. Harry was sure he wasn't gonna die at Voldemort's hands… he was gonna die from either sighing to death or annoyance caused by his "slaves/servants".

* * *

><p>They were nearing the dome. Harry glanced back at some of the uncompleted domes they had passed up on the way. He was sure they could have stopped in them, and they should have, but his curiosity was getting the better of his rational thought.<p>

Plus, Hermione's fond smiling at him not taking control of their enslavement to him was kinda creeping him out.

The seemingly never-ending storm had lessened in it's power, but still was far from over. The almost total darkness it bought over the area had faded some as well. They could now see that some of the domes were complete and some looked to have taken blasts to them while others were simply still in construction. The twins and Sirius were coming up with wild ideas as to what could damage the domes enough to blow giant holes in them, but Harry wasn't really paying attention. Thunder and lightning were still in abundance as they made themselves known every thirty seconds or so.

Then came a silvery-blue flash from the sky. It came so suddenly followed by the roar of thunder Harry though it was lightning. Then came the squeal of joy that only one person could do when falling from the sky.

"Wee!" Luna yelled as she fell through the sky. Harry was about to pull out his wand, but Dobby stopped him.

"Let Dobby handle the strange, yet nice girl, Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby said as he snapped his fingers. Luna stopped falling right in front of Harry, hanging upside-down as she smiled at Harry while staring into his eyes nearly face-to-face.

"Oh, my. Hello, my Lord. I didn't expect to see you on the upside-down. You're normally so… well grounded." Luna said as Harry cracked a smile. Luna's crazy was always amusing to him.

"You're the one upside-down, Luna. Dobby stopped you from impacting the ground with your skull." Harry said as he pointed to the metal ground between his feet. Luna looked down at it, not at all put-off by what he said or the fact it would have really hurt had she continued falling.

"Hmmm… So I am… However, I think I rather like being this way. It gives one a whole new outlook on life." Luna said dreamily as rain water fell from her chin to her forehead. Harry shook his head with a chuckle while Sirius and Snape went through charms on Luna.

"True, but you can stay that way forever. It's just not good for you." Harry said as Dobby nodded as though anything and everything Harry said to them was right. Dobby used his magic to put flip her the right way up as Luna and with another snap of his fingers an umbrella was in her hands.

"Hmm… Maybe…" Luna said as she moved behind Harry like the others. Harry only rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath.

* * *

><p>They all followed Harry, continuing onward without question.<p>

"I have a question."

Well… _almost_ without question…

"Yeah, Draco?" Harry said without looking back.

"Where are we? These domes and metal… streets? They're nothing like back home. Wizarding Britain was the most advanced wizarding society in the world, so we're nowhere near another. Plus, I don't think even the muggles are this advanced." Draco said as Snape nodded.

"Maybe, but we could be in an alternate reality. You know, where Ron became the Boy-Who-Lived. Or where magic never existed." Harry joked as he glanced back at the others.

"Well if making Ronniekins the defeater of You-Know-Who makes society this advanced, then what's your excuse for not?"

"Unlike Ron, I only had two parents and a hateful aunt and uncle. Ron has a huge family, so if we are in that sort of reality, then I'm guessing all the Weasley supported Ron and helped advance society while I was trapped in a cupboard for ten years getting beaten up by my own cousin." Harry said, seeing no reason to hide anything while they were banished, but also not wanting to really talk about any of it.

"Harry! That's horrible!" Hermione said as Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"Yeah, but that was my life. And before you start; I don't need anyone's pity about it. It happened, so as some popular muggles say, "built a bridge and get over it"… I rather like that saying, actually." Harry said as he turned to give them all a look before he turned away.

"Right… Well, when we get back, we'll be sure to pay those… _relatives_ of yours a _friendly_ visit." Sirius said as everyone, even Snape, nodded at the dark tone Sirius's voice took on.

"No killing them. I mean, they were horrible and didn't like me, but they kept me when they could have sent me to an orphanage, or put me behind a dumpster one evening after a Sunday drive. I guess in some small way they loved me, so no killing. Everything short of that… fair game." Harry said without turning around. If he did he would have seen the sneaky and evil looks being exchanged by the twins and the smirk Luna had on her normal dreamy face. Even Hermione looked to be planning something nasty for the Dursleys as she exchanged grins with Draco.

* * *

><p>As the storm began to fade just a bit more, Harry began to see lights in the distance coming from the giant dome they were headed toward, which just so happened to be the biggest dome of them all. At first the luminescent lights in the distance had been white and still, but then after five minutes of their walking the lights turned a blaring red and started spinning as if a warning had been issued out.<p>

"What do you thinks goin' on?" Sirius asked as Snape scowled at him.

"Obviously we've been spotted by this advanced society and they've assessed us as a threat." Snape said as Sirius frowned back at him.

"I don't think so. If we have been labeled a threat, then why now instead of earlier?" Hermione said logically as Snape paused, but then nodded reluctantly.

"I think they make have a problem of their own. Look." Fred said as he pointed at what looked to be a grayish thin blob moving toward them from the dome.

They kept walking toward it, all of them with their wands out as Snape and Sirius moved to Harry's side. Dobby was tensed on Harry's shoulder, probably ready at a moment's notice to defend Harry from anything. It wasn't look after the grey blob started moving toward them did they see a bunch of gray blobs moving toward them. Harry figured the extreme lack of light and rain was obscuring his vision greatly. They could hear faint shouts from the gray blobs as the wind and rain made it hard to hear what was being said.

Harry wished his glasses gave him supervision because he saw a blue light streak from one of the blobs in the bunch toward the one thin blob running away. It hit the metal street by the… person? The figure must not have noticed or cared as it kept moving away from the crowd going after it.

As the things grew closer, Harry's eyes widened and a single word slipped past his lips.

"Kaminoans…"

"What was that, pup?" Sirius asked as Harry shook his head.

"Nothing. Let's see what's going on." Harry said as he started jogging toward the thin figure.

Harry's mind just couldn't come to terms with what he was seeing. He must have been stuck in some fantastic dream as a creature which stood around six feet in height and had an extremely long neck with a small head ran toward him. As Harry and the creature grew closer to each other, Harry could just make out the two slits for nostrils running down to its upper lip, along with the bald head the creature had. The creature wore a strange ornate dress with cloth thinly wrapped around its long neck and strange clothing that reminded Harry of the dress robes some girls had worn to the Yule Ball last year.

"Stop him! You there! Stop that thief! _Kill_ _him_ if you must!" a voice from the crowd of grey blobs still far away was barely heard as a roar of thunder sounded in the background.

Harry appeared to have been the only one that heard, or the others didn't want to act without his permission. Harry started flicking spells to catch the creature and soon after the others joined in. It was Harry's stunner that eventually hit the creature in the torso as it crumbled to the ground weakly. Snape and Sirius moved like the prefect duo, conjuring ropes and summoning the item that the thief had taken before they levitated the thief into the air and to them. That was when Harry saw the creature's eyes. They were two large glassy black eyes where its pupil displayed a great myriad of colors, though Harry and the others were only able to perceive the blue in its eyes as the creature glared at him.

Snape and the others stared at the Kaminoan in a mix of awe, wonder, and slight fear. It was entirely new to them, and they mostly had never heard of _Star Wars_. He knew Hermione hadn't because she stuck to the "normal" in life. So, them meeting an alien which Harry was very familiar in seeing from the movies, must have been even more for them to take in than Harry, who believed that such creatures only existed in books, comics, and movies.

* * *

><p>"What is that thing… <em>it<em> stole?" Fred asked as Snape looked down at his hand, a hand-held device of some kind.

"Let me see." Harry said as he held out his hand. Snape passed the device to him as Harry glanced it over. If he knew his Sci-Fi devices right, then it was a datapad which was commonly used in Star Wars to hold blueprints, data files, and even entire libraries of information, "It's a datapad."

"A what?" Draco asked as he looked over Harry's shoulder. Everyone gathered around Harry to look at the device in wonder. It was slim, metal, and had a TV-like screen to it.

"A… d-datapad, and it is… ours." an out of breath voice said behind them as they all turned to it.

There in front of them stood an entire group of the creatures like the one they had tied up hanging in midair.

"Kaminoans." Harry said as he nodded his head slightly to the one that spoke to them.

"Yes, we are. And we'd like a datapad back, if you wouldn't mind." the leader said as he held out his hand.

"Of course…" Harry said as he handed the device over, "What about him?"

The leader glanced at the suspended body with great distain, "Do with him as you please. We will only kill him."

"Then have him. We have no use for those that would steal from their own." Harry said as he gestured for Sirius to levitate the male Kaminoan back to his people. The obvious guards took the man into custody while the leader gave Harry a more respectful look than he had been.

"Thank you. Many outsiders would have taken the man and extracted his knowledge for their own uses." the leader said as Harry shrugged.

"We're sort of new here, and all we want is a place out of this storm." Harry said as the lead Kaminoan nodded his small head.

"Then follow us. It is the least we could do for you." the leader said as he turned and began walking. Harry and the others followed while Harry's friends couldn't take their eyes off the strange beings.

"What did the man attempt to steal, anyway?" Harry asked as the leader glanced at him.

"Our cloning secrets. He planned to trade them with the… _Kallidahin,_ and cripple us." the leader said as Harry raised brow, not too familiar with the Kallidahin race, but sure that it had to be another species of Cloners.

Hey, _Star Wars_ was a _big_ universe! He couldn't possible know _and_ remember everything!

"That sounds bad. I'm sorry, where are my manners. I'm Harry Potter, and these are my…"

"Slaves." Fred and George said as Harry glared at them in annoyance.

Yes, slaves, but they're more of servants and close friends than _anything_ else." Harry said firmly as the leader looked at him aloofly.

"You care for them?" the leader asked in a reserved tone as Harry nodded.

"They and I have been through much, and they have helped me greatly before they became my… slaves." Harry said, not really liking describing his friends as slaves.

"I see. You had previous history before they fell into your service. I understand." the leader said as Harry sighed.

"Oh my, where are my manners. I am Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino. Me and my people are forever grateful to you for stopping that thief." the leader, Lama Su, said as he gave Harry a significant nod that Harry returned.

"It was nothing. I'm sure you would have-"

"Prime Minister, we've just received word that Scientist Kuma Nai has been seen fleeing toward this way with both our cloning data, and an unknown other device from Lab 365." one of the guards said as he moved to Lama Su. Lama Su's dark eyes widened dramatically as he began rushing with Harry and the others with him.

* * *

><p>They quickly came upon the giant dome, entering through thick sliding-doors as more Kaminoans who were inside gasped and moved out of the way as they rushed. They moved through hall after hall, until they came into the largest room Harry had ever seen in life…<p>

And it was all a single lab…

"We've arrived in Lab 13, where is she?" Lama Su said into a wrist-com.

"Scientist Kuma Nai is nearing the eastern entrance as we speak. You should have a visual on her… now!" a person said, and just like that they saw a female Kaminoan come down on of the corridors. She looked at them with wild eyes and then fled the other way. Harry was the first to give catch as Snape and Sirius rushed after him.

"Cut off her paths if you can." Harry orders as Snape and Sirius created brick walls in front the scientist. She leaped over some and ran from others as Harry began firing off stunners.

The woman dodged most f them until she was forced to dive into a computer room while Harry's stunner shattered the glass which she ducked behind.

"No! You will not capture me! I will do what I was commanded! Even if I must do it like this!" the woman shrieked as Harry approached her caution with Snape and Sirius at his side. Right when he was about to fire off a stunner, the woman threw a lab chair at them. Snape banished it to the other side of the room while Sirius was shooting spells at the woman. She threw the datapad in her hand out of the shattered glass window and Sirius jumped for it, catching it while Snape levitated him to keep him from dropping more than two hundred feet to his death where the bottom floor was.

Harry was so worried about Sirius's safety that he failed to noticed the woman plug something into the computer before it was too late. He fired a stunner that hit her arm, but she merely quickened her typing speed with her other hand. Harry did a banisher that threw the woman to the other side of the room as she collapsed into the chair she had thrown. Before she could get back up, Harry hit her with another stunner directly to her chest. She gasped aloud as the stunner hit her before she collapsed into unconsciousness.

Harry rushed over to the computer and saw that some sort of warning label was up in a language he didn't quite understand. Thankfully the others had caught up by then as Prime Minister Lama Su moved him out of the way slightly and cursed in his native tongue.

"That woman and traitor used Jun Ku as a distraction and stole the computer virus from Lab 365! She uploaded it to the computer and destroyed our cloning material for batch 437. That entire batch will have to be destroyed now! Curse her to Rourk!" Lama Su said as he slammed a hand on the computer console before he composed himself, "It was good that you were hear and she was discovered before hand. If not, she could have wiped all our data and we could have been stuck at square one. She may have even gotten it done unknown and created a virus later on once we restored our cloning technology. We of Kamino are forever in your debt, Stick User." Lama Su said gratefully as he actually bowed to Harry.

Harry glanced back as he saw Fred and George conjuring ropes for the woman while the Kaminoan-police took her away. Harry glanced to his hand as he saw he was still clutching his wand tightly. He took a deep breath before he put it away into his robes.

"Again, it was nothing. And my name is Harry Potter. Besides, we're more than glad to help." Harry said as Lama Su gave him a small smile. Harry saw that the guy must not have smiled often because he looked confused briefly as to how.

"Such kindness. Tell me, are you with the Jedi?" Lama Su asked as he ushered them out of the computer room and toward somewhere Harry had no clue.

"Jedi?" Harry heard Draco mutter to Snape who seemed just as confused by the term.

"No, we're not. Like I said before, we're new around. We come from… the Unknown Regions." Harry said as Lama Su looked interest.

"Hmm… interesting. Tell me, what is your civilization like?" Lama Su asked as Harry shrugged.

"Much less advanced, and far more mystical. There are two, and the first were Force-users. The second were just normal people." Harry said as Lama Su nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I know the way that could work. We of Kamino have only had one Jedi in over a thousand years. In fact, she's here on the planet right now. Her name is Kina Ha. Normally Jedi aren't allowed to return to their home planet, but she was allowed to as a meditative retreat here." Lama Su said as Harry nodded.

Umm, Prime Minister Su, where are we going?" Harry asked as Lama u gave him a glance.

"We must assure the people that the crisis has been dealt with. Tell me, something. We were alerted that some Humans had landed here on our planet, but we received no ship signatures or anything of that nature. How did you arrive and discover this planet, Harry Potter?" Lama Su said as Harry shrugged, hoping to play it cool with the truth.

"We were banished from our home-world, and landed here on your planet by means of ma-… the Force. I'm sorry if your people wanted to stay… hidden." Harry said, remembering that the Kaminoans were always rather frightened of outsiders.

"No, you have done more good for my people than most of _them_ have done in their entire lives. You have stopped two threats, and asked for nothing but a place stave off the rain, and yet, you are not Jedi. My people may be arrogant, and I am no expectation, but we all know how to show gratitude." Lama Su said as they walked down a white corridor. They quickly came upon a door with two guards, who saluted to Lama Su and moved aside for the group to enter.

* * *

><p>"Harry Potter, meet my assist and Chief of Project Management, Taun We." Lama Su introduced as Harry gave her a nod and shook her head lightly.<p>

"It is nice to meet the one who saved our way of life and economy. Thank you, Harry Potter." Taun We said in a gentle voice that reminded Harry of a mother of many or a kind old orphanage caretaker.

"It was nothing. We only did what was right." Harry said, brushing the praise and thanks aside.

"And yet, so few in these times would have done the same." Taun We said as she ushered them toward another area.

"This Harry Potter, is where we make our public announcements like which species we'll be cloning, or any news like that." Lama Su, and Harry got the idea the man was about to do something Harry didn't want him to.

"Why are they only thanking Harry? We helped too." Hermione said in a huff as Sirius patted her shoulders.

"Because slaves are an extension of their master, and nothing more. Besides, Harry keeps saying we instead." Sirius said as Hermione nodded reluctantly.

Harry and the others were led to a balcony that over looked a room as large (if not _bigger_!) than Lab 13. The place seemed just too big as all the Kaminoans below looked up at them and started whispering, pointing, and staring in awe and wonder at them. Harry rolled his eyes. It seemed that him getting that treatment was universally; no matter what universe he was in.

"My people, it is with great pride that I say a great crisis for us has been averted!" Lama Su said as the balcony jerked… and started hovering over the gathered thousands upon millions of Kaminoans. Harry could tell Lama Su's voice was projected by speakers all around as he heard it echo the aliens into silence, "It was thanks to the aide of this brave Human and his… _friends_ that only one batch of clones were ruined instead of _all_ of our collective data."

The Kaminoans cheered, and Harry was amazed they could be so… emotional.

"This brave man, Harry Potter, and his… friends have captured not one, but _two_ traitors! Each who had nearly succeeded in setting us back thousands of years. Years of research, years of development, years of pain-stacking work in which our ancestors toiled over! One traitor wished to _sell_ our secrets and our research to our hated rival-cloners the _Kallidahin_!" Lama Su said dramatically while the Kaminoans began to yell in rage and jeer at the traitor who was brought out on a hovering cell still tied up in the ropes, "The other traitor wished to simply _destroy_ them!" and at this the woman was brought out next to the man as the crowd seemed even angrier with the second than the first.

Lama Su raised a hand, and Harry was surprised at how quiet the thousands of people got from that one gesture, "We have other things to attend to than spit curses at these two specks of filth. Things like thanking those that captured them!" Lama Su said as he gestured to Harry, "Harry Potter and his group have been banished from their home-world, and they are in need of a new home." Lama Su said as Harry was sure he was about to be used political or something, "For their kindness and help in avoiding something that could have been the very end of our simple way of life, let us bestow upon them our highest honor. All hail the new Royals of Kamino! All hail Harry Potter! All hail the Stick Users!"

Lama Su bowed deeply to Harry while Harry was too busy sputtering out wide-eyed nonsense and protests.

"All hail Harry Potter! All hail the Stick Users!" the crowd of thousands chanted over and over and they knelt to Harry and the others.

"Umm… Harry, I think you've just been crowded their King." Hermione said as Harry was still in shock while Fred, George, and Sirius seemed just too amused with it all.

"Merlin, mate, can't you go anywhere without instantly become famous and a leader?" Fred asked as Harry couldn't take it anymore.

It was then Harry Potter's mind went into overload and he fainted.


	5. No Crown, No Glory Part One

**Chapter 5: No Crown, No Glory; Part One**

* * *

><p>Harry Potter woke up after the most bizarre (and fan-flippin'-tastic!) dream he had ever had. He had been banished from his world, ended up on the planet Kamino, and been crowned their king in less than a day of arriving there. The only thing that would have made it better would be if he had ended up in a foursome with Shaak Ti, Aayla Secura, and Luminara Unduli. Ha, ha! Still, it was the greatest dream he had ever had, and there was no way that it could or would happen in real life.<p>

I mean, that'd just be insane, right? Ha, ha… right?

"Ahh, so you're awake." a soothing and gentle female voice said as Harry groaned and sat up. He blinked twice, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he gazed up to see Taun We looking down at him curiously, like he was an adorable baby she just wanted to cuddle.

"Huh…? Wait, my glasses!" Harry said, feeling his face for the familiar weight of his glasses, but they weren't there. He looked all around…

And _saw_ that he could _see_… _perfectly_. Huh… well how about _that_…?

"Ahh yes, we corrected that small imperfection along with your under-developed body and prolonged malnourishment. It took us two days to fix and a week for you to adjust, but you are now at the prime of your age group." Taun We said as Harry gazed in amazement at his muscles and well-toned body.

Quidditch training definitely didn't give him _those_ kinds of results…

"Also, we've found other… anomalies within not only your body, but also in those of your… _friends_." Taun We said as Harry looked up at her.

"What are they?" Harry asked as he sat up in his bed to pay attention.

"Well, the first is the DNA mixed in with that of a normal Human. It was that of Celestin, and the Celestial race died out in Known Space long ago. In fact, records even state that they were all wiped out. As to how you and your friends have that DNA… We have only theories." Taun We said as Harry looked dumbfound.

"What does it mean?" Harry asked softly as Taun We smiled at him.

"It is nothing bad, but rather interesting. It gives prolonged life; to the point of immortality unless slain. Even then, it is said that the spirit of a Celestin could live on until they found a new body to inhabit. It was also said that they had powers which rivaled the Jedi." Taun We explained as Harry looked at his hands.

"Magic…" Harry mumbled to himself.

Had these Celestials actually been ancient wizards and witches? Were the wizards and witches of Earth actually descendants of _aliens_?

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Taun We said as Harry's head jerked up.

"Huh? Oh, nothing… where are the others?" Harry asked as Taun We looked over a datapad she had been carrying.

"They are all still in the tanks. One of your group… Dobby, I believe he was called, is not like the rest of you. I'm sure you knew this, but his species closely matches that of another. The species has no official name, but it's primary member is called Yoda of the Jedi." Taun We said as Harry's eyes widened slightly.

"I've heard of him. That is… interesting. Is there anything else?" Harry asked as Taun We nodded.

"Only two more things. It seems that a male of your group… Draco Malfoy was his name, his DNA is mixed with that of an unspecified creature. We found no record of the species he was mixed with at all." Taun We said as Harry nodded, knowing that Veela were probably not known to the galaxy.

"That's alright, I'm sure it'll be a good new discovery for you all." Harry said as Taun We nodded slowly though Harry saw the excitement in the woman's eyes.

"We've also confirmed that you and your… _friends_ are Force-sensitive. We have alerted this to Jedi Master Kina Wu's attention and she is at present waiting to speak with you about this information." Taun We said as Harry nodded, though his tensing didn't go unnoticed.

"Thank you, Madam Taun We." Harry said as Taun We looked surprised at the show of respect, but not for long as she bowed her head.

"I shall take my leave then, my Lord." Taun We said as nodded and walked out.

* * *

><p>As soon as the door hissed closed behind her, Harry sighed and let himself fall back to the bed before covering his eyes. So many questions were buzzing through his head. What year was it? Were they in war? Why had he been made King when the people didn't even <em>know<em> him?

Harry decided to take a walk… that was until he noticed he was naked under the covers of his medical bed. Finding his clothes and putting them on, Harry walked out of the private room and started touring the place. He wondered what he'd be doing now since he was a "Royal of Kamino". It couldn't be any harder than being a TriWizard Champion and they _did_ need a place to stay.

Walking into Lab 13, Harry saw that it was still just as enormous as he had seen before. He walked into it, and saw that at the forefront were his friends… and Snape. They were all suspended in tubes with bluish liquids surrounding them. He wondered if he had been the same, but then he looked away as he realized they were stark-naked when he was actually looking below their faces.

"Ahh, I see you're out and about then, Lord Potter." Lama Su said as he gave a graceful bow, "I was just about to come and see you."

"Hello, Prime Minister. Umm… about last week-"

"Say no more. Come with me, and I shall explain as we get to where we're going." Lama Su said as he and Harry began walking. Harry noticed that it was very dangerous to have walkways so high up with no guardrails or anything.

"Umm… isn't this kind of a safety hazard? I mean, people could fall off these things at any time." Harry said as he gestured to the floor, which was very far below them. Lama Su actually blinked in surprise before thinking about what Harry said and taking out a datapad.

"You're right, it is hazardous. I can't believe we didn't see that… What with all the work related deaths… I've notified the Safety Commission and they're…" Lama Su rolled his eyes as he gazed down at his datapad, "excited that we've finally opened our eyes to the problem that has been staring us in the face. They send their thanks that at least someone on the planet has finally gotten an ounce of common senses."

"Okay… Good to know…" Harry said as they continued to walk. When they got to a certain part of the lab, the floor under them moved as a conveyer belt.

"Ahh, now let us speak. I'm sorry to have put you in this situation, but our people need you, Harry Potter." Lama Su said as Harry blinked.

"Just Harry, and why would they need me?" Harry asked as Lama Su sighed tiredly, looking a bit older.

"We've been plagued with many problems since the successful coup on our old Royal family was done. We killed the traitors, but the lost of our rulers and lack of direction were there for many generations. It was only recently, about a hundred years ago, that we created the Ruling Council and the office of Prime Minister."

"Then why name me your Royal? A democracy seems to be much better." Harry said as the conveyer belt moved them.

"Because a democracy takes too much time and is always far more corrupt. The Ruling Council have been stealing money, selling secrets, and even creating laws that caused some of our own people to turn away from us… some very good people, at that…" Lama Su sadly as Harry nodded.

"Then what can I do?" Harry asked, not seeing what he could offer.

"Just your very presence has already caused a change in the future. When you helped us last week and I established you our Ruler, it took power from the Ruling Council. Our people are very prideful of our work, and you saving it made no one in the community stand against your being our Royal."

"No one but this Ruling Council." Harry pointed out as Lama Su nodded.

"Yes… Sadly, they wish to cling to their power. Now, as I was saying, not having a Royal family has hurt us greatly. Nearly a hundred years ago a group of Kaminoans left due to the foundation of the Ruling Council. They've been attacking the city for years now, and our small number of Defense Forces isn't enough to repel them for much longer." Lama Su said with a sigh.

"Then why not clone more?" Harry asked as Lama Su shook his tiny head sadly.

"The cloning process takes ten years to get a complete army ready. Besides, our people are to fearful and prideful to clone ourselves that way, and cloning _others_…" Lama Su pulled a face at the mere thought, "… has turned out badly for us in the past."

"So… you want to clone me?" Harry said as Lama Su sighed, but nodded.

"Yes. I thought up the idea when you helped us capture the first traitor. You and your… _friends_ are the first Humans in history to ever set foot on Kamino. That is not to say we don't know about Humans, but you're the first we've ever actually encountered." Lama Su said as Harry nodded, now knowing that the Clone Wars hadn't occurred yet with that small teaspoon of information.

Good, there was still time to save many good people. So many good people…

"There's another reason this will work out in your favor besides my being Human, isn't there?" Harry asked as Lama Su nodded.

"Yes. It is traditional to clone our Ruler once, but since that doctrine was destroyed many years ago, who's to say it didn't say clone an _army_ for our Ruler? In the name of our Ruler? To protect the planet; inside and out, along with doing our Ruler's biding?" Lama Su said as he got a very sneaky look on his face. Harry could just picture the Sorting Hat screaming "_Slytherin_!" atop Lama Su's bald, fish-finned head.

"Okay, so you used me to… Hmm, let's see here…" Harry started as he began to count off on his fingers, "Stop the corruption of this Ruling Council, prepare for a threat against Rebels, and get Kamino an army for it's basic defensive needs. In short, I'm nothing more than a puppet to you?" Harry said as Lama Su looked shocked.

"A puppet? No, not at all! You are now the Ruler of the _entire_ planet Kamino. Supreme Commander to _any_ army and _any_ clone created here. I merely gave you that while solving a few problems for our planet and you all at once. I get the feeling you've never had much in life." Lama Su said as Harry gazed at the Kaminoan sternly, choosing not to bring _that_ part of his life into this universe.

He was now _far_ _away_ from _them_, and he'd be _damned_ if he'd go back!

"I will tell you this, _Prime Minister_ Lama Su. I have dealt with deadlier things than you and anything Kamino could create. I would have no quarrels leveling this planet, and I'm sure as your Ruler, I can do it with no questions asked." Harry said, bluffing a bit as the little color in Lama Su's grey skin vanished.

"Of c-course, Lord Potter." Lama Su said calmly and smoothly, though his voice shook as he bowed deeply before Harry, who sighed in relaxation that his bluff worked.

Must have been because of what had happened with the traitors…

* * *

><p>"Now then, what do I have to do, Lama?" Harry said as Lama Su looked at him in a new and more impressed light.<p>

"Nothing, my Lord, we've already started work on the first batch of clones. We just need your approval of them is all." Lama Su said as Harry nodded. They stepped off the sliding floor as they entered a computer room where Lama Su guided him over to Taun We.

"Royal Lord Harry Potter, this is our Chief Scientist, Ko Sai. She is in charge of the production of your clone army, my Lord." Taun We said gently as she introduced the female Kaminoan next to her furiously typing away at the computer console. The woman didn't seem to care about his being there as she cursed in the Kaminoan language and slammed her fist on the console in anger. Harry raised a brow as he gazed over her.

"Is there a problem, Madam Ko Sai?" Harry asked as he came to stand beside the sitting Chief Scientist.

Ko Sai looked at Harry, noting he looked much better and far superior to former self. That was the wonders of her research at work.

Ahh, how she loved to see it…

"I see your mental enhancements and flash-learning have done you well." Ko Sai said just too sweetly for Harry's taste. It was a long moment before she spoke again, frowning at the computer screen in distain, "There appears to be something odd with the first batch of clones. They appear to have been flawed due to our overlooking the screening process we normally use before the clones are separated into their tanks. I'll _kill_ Quell Ho… Anyways, we will have to dispose of this batch."

"Why? What's the problem with them?" Harry asked, curious as to what could get a batch of clones scraped.

"This batch's chromosomes weren't monitored because one of my… _colleagues_, decided _not_ to do his job. The normal XY chromosome is there, but half the batch are also XX." Ko Sai said as if it were a great disappointment to for her, but Harry got the feeling it was because she wanted to study his DNA more and didn't care much about the clones themselves.

"My goodness. This has never happen before. Quell Ho will need to be punished for his slothfulness. We simply must to terminate this batch immediately, and then-"

"Wait a moment, Lama Su. Keep the batch." Harry said as the Kaminoans looked at him oddly, horror in their eyes.

"My Royal Lord?" Lama Su said as Harry gave them all a stern look.

"You heard me, _keep_ the batch. If that was the only… imperfection found, then I want that batch ready on schedule." Harry said, "The gender of the solider doesn't matter at this point. We need an army and apparently we need it _fast_. Just fix it in the next batch if you see it as such a problem."

Ko Sai looked at Harry for a moment, her eyes gleaming with interest and respect for his stern hand, "Very well, my Lord; they will be the test unit for the army. If we find they are… _unfit_, then we shall take the necessary steps."

"Then and _only_ then. Am I understood?" Harry said as the three nodded. Harry didn't know why, but he felt like a natural… and it scared him slightly.

Ko Sai looked at him as he and Lama Su walked away with Taun We following them. Her leadership flash-lessons and training programs were working and integrating themselves perfectly within his mind. A shame he wasn't an actual Kaminoan. He would have then made the _perfect_ leader and royal ruler of their planet, but he was as close as they could get.

* * *

><p>"What was that business about mental adjustments and flash-learning?" Harry asked as Lama Su glanced at him in fear.<p>

"Just some improvements. You have a rather sharp mind for your species, my Lord, but not sharp enough against one of us. We greatly enhanced your mental capabilities and your learning capacity. You are now at least ten times more functional than before. We also took the liberty of getting you up to speed with most of the galaxy's important structures and facts through flash-learning. It's something we came up with ourselves. It implanted the knowledge directly into your mind without the hassle of you reading for years at a time. The knowledge will kick in eventually, but it must be given a few days to properly integrate. To not let it do so could send you into mental shock and then a coma. The only other imperfection with our technique is that we cannot impart memories to others, but don't fret; we are trying." Lama Su said as Harry grimaced, getting the feeling that the Kaminoans were bigger perfectionists than _Star Wars_ led on.

"Now then, would you like to meet with Jedi Master Kina Ha now, or would you like to inspect the Armory to see what weapons and armor your army will be equipped with?" Lama Su said as Harry glanced at him.

"The Armory first. If I'm now Royal Ruler of this planet then I want to know that it can be protected." Harry said as Lama Su nodded and led the way to the armory.

"Just so you know, Master Kina Ha is not a… normal Kaminoan. She is rather… odd, so please don't be alarmed when you finally meet with her." Tuan We said as Harry raised a brow.

"Odd how?" Harry asked, not remembering any Kaminoan Jedi being mentioned in the _Star Wars_ movies or books they had in the library of his old neighborhood.

That library… his only sanctuary from Dudley while in public…

"She lacks the general disdain for imperfection typical of our species." Lama Su said as Taun We looked like she wanted to argue, but sighed as she knew it was true.

"As the lone Force-user of our race, she was considered a threat to our way of life by our scientists, but now mainly the Ruling Council. She chose to leave the planet rather than face daily hostility. She is already a few centuries short of a thousand years old, and has seen much in her lifetime." Taun We said as Harry paid close attention. He found that he could recall Taun We's words… word-for-word, and it almost scared him. If he was only now this good, how good would he be in a few years?

Or more of, how good were the Ruling Council if he was only _just_ this good?

"She is an ancient and regal lady that has baffled many, including _us_, by going against all Kaminoan stereotypes. While most of we Kaminoans prefer water worlds with little sun, Master Kina Ha enjoys sitting outdoors… in the sun. She also possesses a cunning sense of humor." Taun We said as Lama Su frowned.

"And she cheats at pazaak…" Lama Su grumbled as Harry chuckled.

"I'll have to remember all of that; especially that last bit." Harry said in amusement as Lama Su all but pouted.

"Here we are my Lord, this is the Central Armory." Taun We said as the three came to a rather large doorway into a massive dome-shaped room, "This is where you will find most of your troop's weapons and armors stored."

Harry nodded as they gave him the entrance codes. The door hissed opened and moved as they gazed in. From the entrance, there were some small steps leading down into the room. Harry descended them as he looked around, his eyebrow raising.

Lining the walls of the small armory were many imposing weapons and armors from different time periods Harry guessed. The weapons are armors along the walls encircled the entire armory. Harry walked down toward the middle while gazing around. In the middle of the room was a large circular holo-projector. Harry didn't know why, but he knew that the thing was used to broadcast orders to troops while looking over the city if it ever became a battlefield. Looking up, Harry saw a small network of tube passage ways that allow passerby to observe the entire armory as if it were a part of a tourist attraction.

"I want those things diverted from here. They could easily be used to breach security and take control of the armory… What did I just say?" Harry said, shocked by the militarily words coming out of his mouth while Taun We and Lama Su smiled.

"That would be the mental enhancements and flash-learning at work. Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Lama Su said as if it weren't a big deal, "Anyways, the _true_ Armory and arsenals are through here, but you are right about that security detail. I'll send another message to the Safety Commission." Lama Su said with a sigh as he pressed his thumb against a pad beside the door, "Don't worry, we'll get you keyed into the system soon enough."

The door opened to reveal a large room second in size to Lab 13. It was filled to the tee with racks of weapons and armor. From blasters and freakin' rocket launchers to milky white armors neatly organized in rows, each with a white grim helmet atop them. For some reason, Harry didn't find himself too surprised by the sheer amount.

"There must be enough to weapons here to arm two armies." Harry said with a raised brow.

"Actually, this room only houses enough weapons to arm only two elite regiments of Clone Troopers." Lama Su said calmly, his eyes on Harry while Taun We piped in.

"That is 2,304 soldiers, Lord Potter." Taun We explained as Harry nodded.

"Thank you, Taun We." Harry said as Lama Su looked at him oddly before smiling slightly.

After a moment, Harry voiced his thoughts as he picked up a clone helmet, "Is this the only equipment my army is going to get? I would hate for that to be so."

"Of course not, my Lord. We have spared no expense to get more and better weapons for this new army." Lama Su calmly explained as he bowed to Harry, "However, by the end of this month we shall only have enough to arm a single Legion of Clone Troopers. That is around 9,000 soldiers, my Lord."

"How many do we truly need to repel some rag-tag rebels and defend the city?" Harry said as Taun We tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"This army is to protect the entire planet, my Lord." Taun We said as Harry nodded.

"I know that. I'm merely stating that the first batch should be enough to deal with the rebellion and keep watch over the city until more are ready." Harry said as Taun We and Lama Su exchanged impressed looks.

"You are quite right, Lord Potter. Now then, let me show where your army is being created." Lama Su said, but Harry could hear the subtle anticipation and excitement in the stoic Prime Minister's voice.

* * *

><p>Lama Su led the way out of the Armory and into an elevator that went up several levels higher than Harry had been within the place. They passed through the ceiling of Lab 13 and kept going, all the while Lama Su and Taun We were explaining the basic things the clones would get and have. They got out of the elevator and walked through a corridor, coming to a place Harry could only describe as a military baselab. On one side of the walkway were giant test tubes which each had a small infant growing in them. On the other side were mess halls, training areas, and places where clones sat and learned their training.

"This is the Clone Military Education Complex. As you can see, on one side the clones are grown and harvested using our newest accelerated growth technique while on the other side they are trained, housed, feed, and drilled to become the best." Lama Su said as Harry raised a brow.

Weren't trained and drilled sorta the same thing? Harry decided not to ask as he merely nodded.

"I see…" Harry said as Lama Su looked like he wanted a more wordy phrase, "You and your people have done excellent work, Prime Minister Lama Su. You and they should be proud."

"Please, just Lama Su or simply Lama, my Lord. And they are now _your_ people, too. We are _all_ yours to command, my Royal Lord." Lama Su said with a deep bow Harry didn't expect from one with such a long neck and slender body. Even Taun We did it! He thought they'd fall over any second so he moved the conversation on.

"Please, just Harry. Besides, you guys were doing this kind of work long before I was around." Harry said honestly, gazing over the facilities again while Lama Su and Taun We watched him with approving respect.

"How fast can the first batch be ready?" Harry asked as he turned around to Lama Su and Taun We.

"Within two months time, my Lord." Lama Su said as Harry nodded, feeling as though he might have already asked that question or known the answer.

Oh well…

"Alright then, I wish to see how my friends are doing. Tell Jedi Master Kina Ha that I shall meet with her later in the evening." Harry said as Taun We nodded slowly and went to relay his message.

"You are putting off meeting her? Why?" Lama Su asked as he and Harry walked back toward Lab 13. Harry wasn't sure why, but resting his hands behind his back and walking with grace and power were becoming more and more comfortable to him. He was also calculating things far more and far longer into the future than he ever had before.

Was he going insane…?

"I will be honest, I don't want to deal with the Jedi just now. I'd like to have my wits about when I meet her. As you've said, she is nearly a thousand years-old and I'm a mere child in arts she's long since learned. She's forgotten far more than I have yet to learn. It makes me feel…" Harry said, trailing off as Lama Su nodded.

"Uneasy, to say the least?" Lama Su finished as Harry sent him a smile.

"Yes. Plus, I don't want her alerting the Jedi to this planet's location or to it's existence. I've tired my whole life to go unnoticed and your… _our_ people have done just that. I would like it to that to stay that way for as long as possible." Harry said as Lama Su nodded in understanding.

"You are right. I would hate to have the peace and quiet of our world be disturbed by the Jedi any time soon, let alone the Republic. However, Master Kina Ha would sooner give up her life than tell anyone of our planet. Despite her oddities and her dislike for us, we are still her people, and _she_ is still Kaminoan. She serves you, and at her heart she knows that." Lama Su said as Harry sighed while they took the elevator back to lab 13.

"I hope so…" Harry said as they moved to the main lab of Lab 13.

* * *

><p>"There he is! <em>King<em> Harry Potter!" Fred exclaimed as George bowed mockingly, yet with an air of actual regality.

"A pleasure to meet your _Majesty_, _King_ Potter." George said in a heavily mock regal tone as Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I'm glad to see you all with clothes on." Harry said and when they all went red (except for Snape who only raised a brow) Harry smirked.

"So… you saw _Snape_ naked?" Fred asked as Harry went green for a second.

"No! I was looking at Draco and Luna, and when I glanced down from their faces I saw they were naked and I turned away!" Harry said indignantly as Draco's entire face went pink. Luna didn't seem to mind as she titled her head to the side oddly.

"Are we not pleasant to look at, Master?" Luna asked innocently as Harry sighed in annoyance.

"You're very pleasant to look at Luna, but I'm not looking until you're at least 16 to 18 years-old." Harry said firmly as Luna pouted.

"W-What about m-me?" Draco asked as Harry rolled his eyes. Now he was _sure_ Draco had a crush on him.

"The same." Harry said as Draco blushed and looked away.

"Can we move onto a subject that doesn't concern your teenage hormones?" Snape said as Harry raised a brow.

"Sure. Anyways, let me recap today's events, shall I? I've been cloned. I'm getting an army, and I now have total control of this planet. What's new with you guys?" Harry said, and smirked as Hermione and the twins gaped at him while Sirius whistled, clearly impressed. Draco and Luna only nodded, both looking satisfied and seemed to expect nothing less, but Draco's smugness was different than Luan's air of somehow knowing it would all happen.

Harry sometimes questioned if Luna had, as Professor Trelawney would say, the "All-Seeing Inner Third Eye"…

"We've found out that we have some sort of false immortality, and I speculate that ancient wizard society started here in this galaxy." Snape said, not showing any emotion while Harry nodded with his arms crossed.

"I got the same theory. I think a few wizards got to our Earth and made the Wizarding World there. The only part I'm not sure of is _how_. Once we find that, we'll be able to go to and from here as we wish." Harry said as the others nodded.

"That is a possibly…" Snape said, trailing off as thoughts ran through his mind.

"My Lord, if I may, I'd like you to see where you'll all be living and ruling from." Lama Su said as he stepped forward, making his presence to them again when they turned to him. He looked as calm as ever, but the excitement in his eyes said enough.

"You done all this in a week and a few days?" Harry asked. Preparing armies, fixing his eyesight, creating his living and ruling center, and already having a vast armory…

Lama Su could _really_ move despite his calm and slow nature!

"Oh, we had a _lot_ of help from the lower class. Having a ruler to hear their pleas has gotten them working at top speed. The scientists and I can only do so much, but the common thousands of Kaminoans can do great things in a short period of time. I know we've moved slow in your unconscious state, but once word spreads that you're regained consciousness… Well, that's when things will truly begin to pick up." Lama Su said with a impassive chuckle while Harry openly gaped at him.

"If I may speak, my Lord." Snape said as he knelt to Harry, who only groaned. Great, now they were kneeling before him…

"You don't have to do that. What is it Sn-… Severus?" Harry said as Snape rose.

"It would seem that much has happened in our… rest, and yours as well. If we could get a list of the things they've done to us…" Snape said as Lama Su raised a hand to stop him.

"Say no more, Commander Snape. I will have Taun We bring a list to your person and Lord Potter's before the end of the day for you all to look over." Lama Su said as he gestured for them to follow him.

"Commander?" Snape said lightly with a raised brow.

"But of _course_! You are one of Royal Lord Potter's slaves, and as such all of you will serve him in his armies, his court, and be his connection to the people of Kamino and all others should he not be present. That used to be the Ruling Council's job, but ever since they passed that law to separate the office of Prime Minister from Head of the Ruling Council it's been hard to… adjust." Lama Su said as Snape and Sirius nodded, knowing how the political and legal mess could be difficult for everyone in a Ministry.

Everyone including the Minister (or at least a good one, unlike Fudge)…

"I got a question. What happened to those two from… last week?" George asked as Hermione looked away from the grand structures and wondrous machines to listen to the conversation.

"Oh… They were executed publicly whilst you were all… unavailable." Lama Su said as if it were the simplest thing in the world, "In fact, even the Ruling Council didn't show any signs of stopping the public event. I guess even they could show some true Kaminoan pride against traitors."

"A _public_ execution? That's barbaric!" Hermione said, though they all noted she didn't seem as adamant about the issue as she used to be. They also noticed she grabbed her head and her eyes widened briefly while Lama Su shrugged.

"Maybe, but it does get the message across." Lama Su said as Fred and George nodded.

"Back when we were home, father told me that just before I was born, the Wizarding World still had public executions." Draco said as he too shrugged.

Harry glanced at his friends… and Snape, now truly looking at them. Dobby didn't seem to be so bare-bones anymore. In fact, Dobby looked much stronger and healthier than Harry had ever seen the poor House-elf. Fred and George didn't look to have changed much, but looked stronger in their pace behind him. Draco seemed to have only gotten to more… what was the word Dudley used? Twink-like? Effeminate? He did seem to hold the air of a graceful boy while he seemed to have grown more beautiful. Sirius looked almost like he had never seen or heard of Azkaban a day in his life. Hermione's front teeth seemed to have been corrected as she smiled at some passing Kaminoans who bowed to him. Her and Luna seemed to have grown into proper young women. Snape… well, Snape looked exactly the same; Snape-like, kind of like an overgrown bat, but he did seem to look a bit more handsome, though that came with an even more impassive look on his face. As though the world around him was just a large shade of grey.

* * *

><p>"This, Royal Lord, is your command center, and also your ruling chamber." Lama Su said as they all went through a thick metal door into the chamber.<p>

It was no where as large as Lab 13 or the Armory, but it was big and spacious. There was a holo-emitter in the center with nine chairs (the grand-looking one in the middle of the other eight being for him). Harry walked into the room, sitting in the chair as he could feel that the chair was very comfortable. The others took up spots in the chairs. To Harry's right sat Draco right next to him followed by George, Dobby, and Snape. Harry gazed over to his left to see Hermione sitting to his immediate left with Fred, Luna, and then Sirius.

Harry raised a brow at their seating chooses, especially since he knew George… or any of his other friends didn't care much for Draco, opting to simply ignore the blond most times. Were they getting along better, or had they all simply resigned to serve him together as they should?

Where were these thoughts _coming from_?

"Harry, are you okay?" Hermione asked as she gazed at Harry in concern, "You seem to be a bit… panicked."

"I'm fine, Hermione. Just having a few problems with the mental improvements." Harry said with a shake of his head. He was glad for Hermione. Her refusal to see him as anything differently than her friend or brotherly-figure grounded him, and gave him the strength he needed to remind himself constantly that his friends were his friends, no matter how much they wanted him to be more… Master-like.

"Through this door are your quarters, Royal Lord Potter. The one at the very end is yours, and the others are all labeled. We put your things in your rooms. Like those sticks and the tiny possessions you all were caring along with Commander Snape's case." Lama Su said as Harry and the others nodded.

"What year is it, Lama?" Harry asked. He knew it was before the Clone Wars, but just how much before. He didn't know much about anything before the Blockade of Naboo.

"It is merely 3,531 ATC, my Lord. Is that a problem?" Lama Su said calmly as Harry looked at him in confusion. He didn't remember anything about a ATC. He remembered BBY, but ATC? He had never heard of it!

"ATC?" Harry asked as the others muttered.

"Why the Treaty of Coruscant, my-… My apologies, my Lord. I forget that you come from the Unknown Regions of space. Of course your people had their own time markers. I'm not sure how to put this…"

"How old is Yoda at this time?" Harry asked, seeing that he could make headway from knowing Yoda had died a little over the age of 900.

"Right now…? Hmm… If I remember correctly, he was born… about… 800 years ago." Lama Su said, grasping at straws as he frowned to himself before taking out a datapad, "One moment, my Lord, and I shall have an exact age on the being known as Yoda."

Harry was a little amazed. He wondered why everyone didn't just use the… What was it called… The holo-net? Yeah that was right. He wondered why everyone didn't just use the holo-net to find others. It seemed anyone who was in the Galactic Republic (including the Jedi) were all listed on the thing.

"Here we are! Jedi Master Yoda is to turn 795… tomorrow, in fact. How does that help you, my Lord?" Lama Su said as Harry waved it off.

"Jedi Master Yoda was very well known in one side of my… previous culture. His age helps me determine where we have fallen in time to the Known Galaxy as a means of marker. His birthday was… widely celebrated." Harry said as Hermione and the others gave him swift glances, questioning if he was bluffing or telling the truth. He felt something in his head, like a spider crawling on his brain. He mentally batted it away and saw Snape causally raise a brow while Sirius looked at Snape in anger.

"I see. So tales of the Jedi Yoda have reached even your former people? He is most impressive indeed." Lama Su said as Harry nodded, thinking about all the things he had learned on Yoda and then compared to Dumbledore.

"Yes, he is most impressive, but not so impressive. He is, after all, one of us; a sentient being of flesh and bone." Harry said as Lama Su nodded. Some Kaminoans came through the large doors bearing foods and drinks Harry had never seen before. A large tale appeared, replacing the holo-emitter that resided in the center of the room.

"Ahh, your meal has arrived. Eat well, my Lord. Commanders." Lama Su said giving Harry a deep bow and the others an acknowledging nod.

The Kaminoans prepared the table while Harry gazed out the large window to the side. They were at the top most level of the only real tower in all of Tipoca City. He knew a lot about Kamino, Naboo, and some of the other worlds that had interested him. He knew of some of the key figures and people that helped change the galaxy.

"_Ones like Palpatine_…" Harry thought angrily with a sneer on his normally calm face. He hated the man with a passion for what he did; or had yet to be born to do. Killing the Jedi, and playing both sides of a war wouldn't- _couldn't_ go unpunished. Harry would defeat the man himself if he had to.

There were plenty of other people Harry wanted to deal with as well. Ones like Jabba the Hutt, Count Dooku, and General Grievous. He didn't want to go looking for the people on his hit list, but if they crossed his sight he wanted to be prepared. He wanted to do nothing more than live a normal life, but after his first year at Hogwarts he kind of figured that wouldn't be possible. The three years after that only reinforced the thought. Now here he was, having been used to help strange alien people by becoming their King or Royal Lord as they seemed to call him.

"Harry!" Hermione's voice broke through his thoughts as Harry blinked.

"Huh?"

"Oh honestly. We're sitting for… lunch? Dinner? I can't tell with this planet. Anyways, we're sitting for the meal, and you've been staring out that window for a while now." Hermione said as Harry turned to see them all seated with the chair at the head of the table empty.

"Oh, sorry…" Harry said as he quickly made his way over to his chair and sat. He sighed as he gazed down at what could only be described as… fish? Okay, even he wasn't sure. He had never truly paid attention to foods from _Star Wars_, let alone knew what they _tasted_ like.

"Let's play a game to see who eats first." Sirius suggested as Snape scowled at him from directly across the table. The twins were seated across from one another as well as were Draco and Hermione. For some reason or other Luna was at the other end of the table waving at him lightly, as if she were miles away while having a conversation with Dobby directly opposite of her.

"Umm… I think I'll eat first." Harry said as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Taking up his fork and knife, he stabbed into the fish-like meat and cut off a small bit. Taking it into his mouth, the others watched him chew slowly before his face relaxed and gained a pleasant look on it.

"Huh, tastes like chicken…" Harry said as the others exchanged looks and began to eat hesitatingly. They soon found that the meal, while strange looking, tasted much like the things they ate on Earth and during the Start-of-Term Feasts at Hogwarts.

"Dobby was so glad to eat with you all. Dobby has never eaten alongside wizards before like Dobby is equal. Dobby's heart is filled with joy." Dobby said as Fred and George grinned at him. Hermione looked like she was winning some sort of battle while Sirius and Snape only nodded to him (though at least Sirius did it with a kind look and not an impassive one). Luna smiled dreamily while Draco openly sneered, that was, until Harry sent the blond a look that made him pout.

"I was nice to him when he was mine! I'm just not used to dining with… anything that isn't Human or at least _looks_ the part." Draco said as Harry gave him a stern look.

"Dobby is my _friend_, and he _will_ be dining with us _ever_ chance he gets. I hope all of you put aside your petty differences now, because I plan to make you if you _don't_. Draco, you're a prat and that's putting it mildly, but I still like you." Harry said as Draco's cheeks tinted pink, making Harry roll his eyes, "As a _friend_, Draco. Keep being a prat and it'll _never_ be more."

"Snape." Harry said as Snape leaned forward upon being addressed, "You've done nothing but make my time at Hogwarts _miserable_. From Day One you hated me, and don't think I won't get my answers for that and all the other things. But, for now, I'm willing to spare you."

"T-Thank you, my Lord." Snape said emotionless, his voice shook for a second, all of them noticing as Snape bowed his head.

"Now then, I'm going to get in a quick nap before I meet with someone here. I suggest all of you get settled in, because I have some plans that are just bursting in me to let loose." Harry said, a sly look on his face that made them all shiver.

Harry Potter getting up to no good meant _no_ good for anyone he was planning against.

Harry went into his room, a room he could only say was fit for a king. Not bothering to care for details he'd be looking at everyday, Harry simply flung himself atop his bed. He jumped up for a second, thinking of his glasses, but relaxed when he remembered he didn't need nor have them anymore.

"Oh well… I rather liked having glasses… I suppose I can get a pair for show… some time later on in the… future…" Harry said, growing tired as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"You tired to look into his mind!" Sirius roared as he and Snape walked from their rooms and sat in the throne room.<p>

"I was simply trying to see if he was hiding something." Snape hissed out from his chair as Sirius glared at him from opposite the room.

"You had no right! He controls you now. Looking into his mind could land you in some hot water… and frankly, I'd smile and even laugh throughout the entire thing." Sirius said darkly as Snape waved him off, not caring one bit what Sirius thought.

"I don't care how you'd feel about it, but you're missing the point. He brushed my mental probing aside like a fly. I'm a Master Legilimens. He shouldn't be able to just _do_ that! I bet ten galleons he's never even heard of Legilimency." Snape said as Sirius furrowed his brow, silenced in thought for a moment before he sighed and leaned back into his comfortable chair.

"You're right… disgustingly so, but right none the less. Harry is far too much of a "stay clueless until I need it" sort of person to have even heard of the art of mind magics, let alone learn a mastery of Occlumency." Sirius said before he frowned, "But where did he learn it. Mental defenses don't just built… over… night."

"Now you see where I'm going with this. They've changed us. Made us stronger, and _better_ than before. That's why I wanted the list. I wanted to see what all they had done and what we can improve upon. I've never felt so calm in my life before today! It's as if they boosted my Occlumency skills passed anything I thought possible! I feel as though I could lie to the face of Merlin and he'd be none the wiser." Snape said as Sirius nodded, especially since he realized that he wasn't even angry with Snape. He only felt a mild annoyance for what Snape had tired to pull. If it had been last week, he would have cursed, hexed, and humiliated Snape in that moment, but now… Now he only felt annoyed.

It was so weird to him that he was starting to freak out.

"I have to agree. I feel as if Azkaban had only been a nightmare and never occurred for me. The memories of that place… I've finally locked them all away. And I didn't even realize it! I feel power, youthful, and all around grand!" Sirius said as the door to the rooms opened and Dobby walked in and sat with them.

"I'm sorry, sirs, if I interrupted your conversation. Dobby didn't mean to. Dobby was not used to sleeping in a bed or relaxing." Dobby said as Snape rolled his eyes while Sirius chuckled and leaned forward.

"Dobby, my friend, we are going to have to teach you proper English. Besides that, we're all equal now. This isn't the Wizarding World anymore Dobby. I think you're looked upon just like the rest of us; as a person." Sirius said with a smile as Snape nodded.

What! The daft elf needed to know proper English, and not that broken mess he was speaking! He wasn't agreeing with Black! He was simply speaking the truth!

"Dobby would like that… Very much…" Dobby said with a teary smile. Snape rolled his eyes overdramatically while Sirius chuckled. Both of them unconsciously thinking the same thing about dramatic House-elves.

The door to the rooms opened once again, Hermione and the twins entered in arguing over something that had to do with tanks and Weasley joke products. Snape decided to intervene as Sirius shrugged when he gave him a look.

"Enough!" Snape said in a normal tone of voice, but for Snape that was like a roar, "You two shall not be using anything this place has to test your insipid joking products."

"Oh yeah?" Fred and George said in unison as Snape narrowed his eyes at them.

"I'm sure Harry would approve of our findings." Fred mused as George nodded.

"Especially when he learns of how our products can help." George added as he and Fred exchanged grins.

"These people use their labs for _serious_ business. Fireworks and sweets that make people ill are _not_ serious business." Hermione said as the twins waved her off.

"You might think so, but maybe Harry thinks differently." George said as Fred grinned.

"Yeah! Maybe Harry will see the possibilities our creations may have. There are ten uses for dragon's blood, why not in anything less?" Fred said as he and George nodded, looking satisfied with themselves.

"Now then, if you don't mind, we're going to go and talk with some of those strange-lookin' fellas. They might have a spare place we can work." Fred said as he and George quickly swept from the room before anyone could protest.

"Those people aren't going to very happy." Hermione said as Snape raised a brow.

"Kaminoans. The people are called Kaminoans. I don't know why, but it's information inside my mind. Though something about a Republic is nagging at me." Snape said as his eyes widened a fraction. He had opened the flood gates of newfound information, and it was blowin' his mind.

"The Galactic Republic? Now that I'm noticing it, I… I know things that I've never known before. Like these strange beings… Twi'leks…? I can see an imagine of them, in my head. This is… It's getting to me." Sirius said, his breathing slightly sporadic as his hands shook. Hermione was shaking slightly as she tried to keep cool while Dobby seemed to not really notice.

"Dobby knows things. Things about great building and machines that Dobby has never seen. What are they?" Dobby asked innocently as Hermione fell into her seat.

"I… I don't know, D-Dobby… But it f-feels so strange to k-know things I've never studied." Hermione said as she looked down at her trembling body.

"I think these things are from the flash-learning the Prime Minister mentioned. They have implanted knowledge directly into our minds, and we retain things faster and better than studying. However, it seems that since these things are very foreign to us, they didn't account for the shock we would go through once the knowledge was tapped and flooded our minds." Snape said, his abilities in mind magic hard at work keeping everyone from going insane. Sirius must have been especially close to insanity as he actually gave Snape a grateful look as he lightly rubbed at his temples.

"Yes, I think you're right, Severus. They probably believed we would assimilate the information over time, but didn't account for our pulling at it consciously." Sirius said as Snape nodded.

"I… feel better." Hermione said as she gave Snape her own grateful look. Snape raised a brow, wondering if all of them had gotten some form of Occlumency from their time in those tanks. Snape shivered as he remembered awaking in the tank. Now he knew what those live animals he used to always bottle in jars felt like.

That was _not_ a good feeling…

"No wonder Harry wanted to go to bed. It was all probably too much for him." Hermione said as she clutched at her head, feeling a headache coming on.

"Potter most likely didn't go to bed for that reason, Granger. He seemed to have little to no shock at all on his own whenever he became aware of the flash-learning. He also seemed to have been familiar with at least this place as he said the name of the race last week when we caught that traitor." Snape said as Hermione seemed to not care about anything other than her headache.

"I think I went insane despite your efforts, Snape, because once again I agree with you. Harry did seem to know that the domes were a place of shelter, and he didn't seem too shocked when we encountered that traitor. In fact, Harry seemed rather… well, star-struck for the whole time." Sirius said as he rubbed at his chin in thought, "We can question Harry about all this later, but for now I think all of us could use a little sleep."

"Agreed." Snape said shortly before he and the others rose, walking through the door to their rooms.


	6. No Crown, No Glory Part Two

**Chapter 6: No Crown, No Glory; Part Two**

* * *

><p>Harry awoke with a yawn as he sat up in his comfortable bed. Looking out of sleepily hazed eyes, Harry blinked as he looked around, trying to remember exactly where he was. With so many things having happened lately, he wasn't very concerned, but a bit unsure.<p>

In short, he was in a room fit for a king. The large and spacious room had all the accommodations one could hope for, and Harry was taking them into his vision with wonder and slight fright as he found that he recognized more things than he thought he would.

That was when it all came back to him. His banishment, his time-wrap to Kamino, and his being crowned King (or Royal Lord as the Kaminoans referred to him), and then his watching mini-spawns of himself being grown inside tanks.

… Okay, that last one sent a shudder up and down his spine…

Harry decided, that since he was already fully dressed, he'd do a bit of gazing as he walked over to his window to see… rain, nothing but stormy rain… He supposed there was some beauty in it somewhere, but the never-ending storm was a bit of a comfort to gaze out into with no real sight as he allowed his thoughts to run free.

Okay, so he was approximately 105 years from the Yoda's 900 year-old death… So with that, and the fact he knew Anakin Skywalker to have died at the most 49 years-old, he could estimate that Yoda had been around at least of 851 years when the dreadful Skywalker was born… So that meant he was… around… 56 years before Skywalker's birth!

"Okay, that's right, because Skywalker was nine years-old in the Phantom Menace, and the year was 32 BBY… So that means, that the year I'm in is…" Harry said, doing the math very quickly in his head, "I'm in the year 97 BBY, which is 15 years born Palpatine is born, 40 years before Obi-Wan is born!"

Harry joyous smile soured some as he came upon remembering the fact that Dooku had been born around the hundredth year, so Dooku was about… five years-old already. Harry sighed, running a hand through his never kempt hair. He couldn't just storm the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and tell them, "hand over the boy!" like he was Voldemort or something.

Hell, even _Voldemort_ wouldn't have the courage nor cunning to attempt such a thing.

"Okay, it's okay. Dooku had about a good and long time under his belt before he turned to the Dark-side. I just have to plan and prepare." Harry said to himself as he turned from the large viewing window with another sigh and strolled out of his overly-royal quarters. Passing the rooms of his friends… and Snape, Harry quickly made his way through the sliding futuristic doors into the Command Room, where six Kaminoans were making there way in at that exact moment.

"Hello, who are you?" Harry greeted and questioned pleasantly enough, even while Lama Su burst into the room and scrambled to his side in a completely uncharacteristic fashion of haste.

"We, boy, are the Ruling Council, and we will not have some… some…" Harry could tell the normally grey, but now turning a puce colored alien was unfamiliar with rage and how to properly express it as the other five stood behind him with deep sneers and scowls adorning their features.

"Human?" Harry helpfully supplied as he took a seat in his comfortable throne of ruling.

"Yes!" the leader of the Ruling Council spat as he glared at Harry, who simply raised a brow. He subtly felt for his wand, but cursed himself mentally for having forgotten the entrustment of his magic within the confides of overly-lavish bedroom.

"Well then, what would you have me do?" Harry asked as he got comfortable, lounging on his chair as if listening to the group had become tedious and mundane.

"Give up your throne? Die? Get lost in Wild Space? We don't care! Just leave!" another of the Kaminoans said bravely.

Harry turned to have a look at Lama Su, who had taken a seat directly next to him and was giving him a subtle nod toward the door that was directly behind him. With his improved senses, Harry could hear the very faint mutterings of a plan coming together from someone behind the thick metallic doors.

"Well, if that's what you want of me, then I'll gladly do it." Harry said, rising from his throne as he held up a finger, "One thing first, before I do."

"Oh, and what would that be?" the leader said with a smirk, his overconfidence and pride in his own self-proclaimed perfection winning out over his and the others' rational and otherwise logical minds.

"You die first." Harry said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, the double metal doors behind him opened to find Sirius and Snape with their wands drawn and ready.

The caught off-guard Kaminoans gasped as Snape and Sirius came forward to take up protective points next to Harry. Harry simply smiled, his eyes dull in a detached manner while Hermione came running in, her wand in one hand and handing Harry his own while she tried to regain her slightly irregular breathing back under control.

"Long hallway." Hermione said with a final deep breath. Harry twiddled his back and forth idly while he looked upon the fearful faces of his "Ruling Council" while he saw that their dark eyes were drawn to stare in horror and fear at the wands he and the others were clutching.

"Oh my, you six are showing an awful lot of fear over these little things. I have to ask though; Why?" Harry said, holding up his own wand as the six beings flinched back and tried to hide behind one another.

"W-We've heard the stories and saw the holo-footage. You can't fool us, b-boy! We know what sorcery you and your slaves possess with those sticks." the one in front, the once fearless leader who was now little more than a quivering puddle of fright, spat as Harry frowned.

"Oh well, then, no matter. I was planning to have a little fun, but I think not. Allowing you six to be around any longer would only cause me and this planet more problems than it needs. Sirius, stun them. Snape, bar the doors just in guess. Hermione, I need you to go get my shrunk pack from my room." Harry said with his frown still in place. Hermione looked to be struggling to stay, but in the end sighed as she walked out to do as she was told.

Snape quickly made the door glow like liquid glass as he setup a barrier while Sirius shot stunners at the trying to flee Council. It was for not as they simply bounced off of the doors and a red stunner came racing toward the closest.

Harry's frown deepened as he saw an orb of some kind block the stunner and send it blasting into the ceiling. The cowering Council member looked up, apparently greatly surprised to still be alive just as much as his fellow members.

"Ha, boy! We came prepared! We weren't sure if blast-proof orbs worked on your witchcraft, but I'm glad we took the precaution. You can't harm us! Even the Jedi can't harm us with their fabled lightsabers so long as we have these protecting us, and they won't run out of power for the next three months!" the leader said, shooting to his feet and appearing as though he were in control. Harry only raised a brow.

Then everyone looked at him in shock as he burst into laughter. He laughed loud and jauntily, holding his sides as he doubled over in his laughter. Hermione raced back into the room as she found this scene, as she was just as confused as the others were as too what could possibly be so funny. Finally, after a few minutes, Harry's near insane bouts of laughter calmed down as he wiped a tear from his eye and straightened up.

"Ha, ha… I'm… I'm sorry. It's just that… You actually thought some bubbles were going to save you. Ha, ha! That's funny!" Harry said as the leader of the Ruling Council scowled at him.

"What's so damn funny about it! You cannot touch us!" the Kaminoan roared as Harry frowned at him lightly,.

"Well, it's just that, in my short life up until now, I've learned a thing or two. One of those things is that when at first you don't succeed, you must try again." Harry said as he fell back into his throne and lounged in it.

"And the other of the two?" the leader asked, his arrogance not letting him drop his guard this time. Harry grinned at him devilishly, showing teeth as he leaned forward to the anticipating group of beings, including his own.

"Is that there is more than one way to accomplish things, _especially_ if you're creative." Harry said with his grin growing as he glanced to Snape, who raised a brow, "So what do you say, Severus? Feeling… creative?"

Snape, catching on to what Harry was implying, allowed a horrible twisted grin to appear on his own face as the aliens lost what little color they had at the sight.

"Yes, my Lord. I am feeling _most_ creative _indeed_." Snape said as Harry leaned back in his chair while Sirius and Hermione only gaped at Harry's cruel streak by allowing Snape to deal with the six Kaminoans.

Snape would probably chop them into small bits and pieces before brewing them in one of his potions. That was, if the grin and maddening gleam in the man's eyes were any indication.

"Then have at them, but I want them alive for the time being. Shrink them and store them away until you truly need them for a Potion brew." Harry said lazily, though his own grin was just as cruel as Snape if not more while the dark robed man turned his sights on the Ruling Council.

"With _great_ pleasure, my Lord." Snape said as he waved his wand about while Harry and the others watched the six aliens drop like flies to the ground, their bubbles still glowing about them. Snape seemed overly happy as he hummed a tune while floating the six to the doors and to his room when the doors had opened.

Harry didn't even bother to watch Snape or the others as he turned his attnetion to the stunned and slightly frightful Lama Su, who was trembling despite his best efforts to hide it.

"Is something wrong, Lama Su?" Harry asked as the man seemed to snap back to reality with a quick shake of his head.

"N-No, no, my Lord! I was merely… thinking." Lama Su said quickly as Harry gave the man an amused smile. Seeing that he could very well be next, or that he was being toyed with, Lama Su cleared his throat as to regain his composure, "Thank you, my Lord for dealing with that… traitorous slime. I was trying to get here before them, but I was too late when Taun We alerted me to their movements. Now the whole of the planet is under your control, and yours alone, my Royal Lord."

"Yes, all but that pocket of resistance, but they will be dealt with soon enough." Harry said, rising from his throne with a frown. He didn't even know why, but the thought of some fighters rebelling against him made him want to scowl in disgust. He sighed though, trying to regain himself and separate his own mind from that of the "improvements".

"My Lord, would you like to meet with Jedi Master Kina Ha now? She eagerly awaits you." Lama Su said with his usual air of gracefully fluid movements and motions, his tone bland and impassive as he gazed upon his new ruler coolly.

"Yes, I think I will… but let's take the long way around, if you know what I mean. I may know everything and whatnot, but I have yet to see the entire city with my own eyes." Harry said as Lama Su nodded.

"I understand. However, as with the storm out as it has been, this is the only facility that is fully operational at the moment. Though as we speak now, thousands of your loyal subjects are hard at work repairing what the storms of past have destroyed and rendered useless." Lama Su said as Harry nodded in turn, glancing over to Sirius and Hermione.

"Alright then. Hermione, would please locate Fred and George. Sirius, please check get with one of the Kaminoans in Lab 13, and get me a list of all available cloning labs that are not in use at the moment. I have plans for this planet and the galaxy at large. Big plans indeed…" Harry said as Sirius gave a comical bow while Hermione merely nodded as they both strolled out after him, going the opposite direction of him and Lama Su as they set out to accomplish the tasks he had given them.

* * *

><p>"So you're telling us that you can take a hair from one of us, and make it into these little buggers?" Fred asked the Kaminoan scientist while he had his face pressed into the glass of tube which contained one of the many clones of Harry, this one a little girl looking as though she was still within the womb of a mother.<p>

The scientist nodded patiently, typing away at his keyboard and paying his two superiors no mind. They might have been slaves, but they were the Royal Lord's slaves, which still made them three steps above the rest of them.

George watched as the alien worked hard on formulas and calculations, typing furiously as though he were just smashing his hands into the transparent thing that he was striking at with such haste. Fred, however, was much more busy with making weird faces at the many baby Potters that were sleeping within their glass tubes all around. Some had even grown little tuffs of jet black hair atop their head. Hell, even some boys and girls had red hair growing in at their roots or within the black. Fred wondered if the babies would also have Harry's green eyes, or black like his father had.

"Here they are, Lady Granger." Taun We said as she and Hermione made their way from the moving walkway over to the cloning chamber.

"There you two are! Harry sent me to find you. Come on, you've bothered these men and women enough." Hermione said in her normal overly-mature tone with her arms crossed over her chest. Fred and George looked at her before they arched their brows simultaneously.

"What is up with you? You're never this bent out of shape at Hogwarts." Fred said as Hermione huffed in frustration.

"Don't you get it! We're not in Hogwarts anymore! We're in some strange world, in some strange galaxy, and the only one that seems to know anything that's going on is Harry!" Hermione yelled, grabbing at her bushy hair in frustration, "We can't afford to be messing around. While Harry's busy getting us some normality, we need to get to work on finding a way home! We need to start pouring over those books I got us, and working with Snape and Sirius to conjure up a portal back home!"

Fred and George didn't know what to say as they saw Hermione lose it. She looked to be near tears with the way she was carrying on.

"Hermione… you volunteered for this. You had to have known what'd happen if we landed anywhere with a civilization. We're gonna get to work on that portal home, but we also can't rush these things. It could take weeks, months, even years for us to find the right spell, and even then it might not work unless under special conditions." Fred said slowly as Hermione looked up at him and his twin like a lost child just wanting to go home.

"We don't know what to say, Hermione, but… we may never get home from this place." George said as Hermione did start crying. Tears ran down from her eyes, down her cheeks, and dropped from her chin onto the clean floor of the cloning chamber.

"I know, but… that person who planned all this. Ron and the others have to deal with them and whatever else this mysterious figure has planned against them. I just want to get back as quickly as possible before… before…" Hermione said, losing her composure completely as Fred and George engulfed her sobbing form in a double embrace.

"It'll be fine, Hermione." George said softly as Fred stroked her hair.

"Yeah, I mean, we've still got the mirror that Neville gave us, and it's barely been over two weeks. They're just about to go shopping for Hogwarts supplies." Fred said as he and George exchanged looks.

"Y-You're right…" Hermione said slowly, regaining some of her form self as she trembled in the twins' arms, "But I can't help but worry. What if something bad has happened? What if they're hurt? Or-"

"Now that's no way to talk." George said, grinning at her, "Our friends and family are feisty ones. I know Ginny can Bat-Boogey Hex anyone into madness. Not to mention Mum's spell work."

"Yeah, that's a right terror there." Fred said, mirroring his brother's grin as he and George hooked arms with Hermione, "So lets go and check up on them. Merlin knows they're bored without us."

"… Thanks you two…" Hermione said timidly with a watery smile as Taun We followed them out of the cloning chambers.

"No need, dear maiden." Fred said with a brave tone.

"Yes, because we're all little slaves to the great Sir Harry, King of Kaminalot! Home of the Might Clone Table!" George said jovial as he leaned over to Hermione, "Get it? It's because we don't need a round table when we could just _clone_ one."

And the soft chuckles that spilled from Hermione despite her best efforts told volumes to the enlightening of her mood.

* * *

><p>"I sense an unusual amount of tension coming from you, Royal Lord Harry Potter, to say that this is a simple first meeting between us." female Kaminoan said as she mediated in her private quarters, in front of the stormy window as though she were basking in sunlight.<p>

"Yes, well… I've heard more than a few tales about the Jedi. Not all of them good." Harry said as he entered the room with Lama Su at his heels.

"Yes, I suppose they wouldn't. I must say though, you speak Galactic Basic quite well, especially from one who is rumored to have come from the Unknown Region." the female Kaminoan said as she turned to them, getting up from her meditative position and dusting off her robes.

"I suppose it's because it's exactly the same as the language my people spoke, except we called it English." Harry said as he subtly looked over the Jedi Master.

The Kaminoan female was a sight to behold for Harry, who had neither ever seen a Kaminoan Jedi or a female Kaminoan quite like Jedi Master Kina Ha before. She was a bit shorter than the average Kaminoan, but her dazzlingly blue skin greatly distracted from it. In fact, her robes made her even more different than the Kaminoans Harry had come to know about for the past eight years. While most of her species preferred to wear white and look almost like priests in a cult, Kina Ha's appearance was more like that of a great adventurer about to go on a far-off journey. She wore dark brown robes and an explorer's hat.

Harry, however, would not allow himself to be distracted with her appearance. No, he would stay sharp, and-

… why was she looking at him like that?

"You know, I'm nearly a thousand years your senior, and it looks to me as if you've seen more of life's worst experiences than I." Kina Ha said as Harry looked away.

"I've seen some bad stuff, but not all bad. Just… some bad." Harry said lamely as the female Jedi smiled at him.

"Then you truly are a good person. One must never dwell on the worst of their existence, or they themselves will become the worst of others' existence." Kina Ha said with her eyes closed briefly as though she were remembering a particularly painful memory, "I understand if you do not trust me. In fact, I shall not lie when I say I do not trust you, myself. However, bridges are built with hard work from both sides."

"Meaning…?" Harry said, not liking the woman's metaphors or riddles. They reminded him too much of Dumbledore, and as much as he was loathed to admit it; he was still angry with the old coot for keeping him from the truth about a lot of things. Like the Prophecy and his inheritance.

Though that was a moot point as Kina Ha sighed, "You and I know each other's names. I am Kina Ha, Jedi Master. And you are Harry Potter, Royal Lord of Kamino. Let's start from there."

And start they did. Lama Su left them while they began to talk about their lives up to the point of their meeting. Harry felt like a huge burden was being lifted off his shoulders as Kina Ha allowed him to scream, yell, curse, and reject his life over and over again while looking upon him without the slightest of pity nor of difference. To the alien woman, he was just another being she had heard the tragic life of; nothing special, nothing grand, nothing to pity. As she said, one being having a tragic life was nothing new nor anything old in the galaxy; viewing them without pity or sympathy was the true accomplish that desired both.

And Harry had to admit, he found that first task from her hard. She began to tell him of her own life as he sat, listening to her and hanging on her every word with child-like curiosity. Apparently, when Kina Ha had been born on Kamino, she was genetically altered to survive long hyperspace journeys as a low-class clone-shipper and Unknown Regoin explorer for her planet by order of the last Royal Lord she ha survived under. However, the deep-space missions were never carried out, and Kina Ha was left without purpose on her highly organized home-world.

"Matters grew worse as I entered adulthood. My Force-sensitivity began to manifest itself, drawing the criticism and disdain of my perfectionist peers." Kina ha growled as she allowed herself to be free for a moment before she collected her emotions.

Kina Ha was viewed as an outcast. So, in possession of "socially reprehensible traits" (her Force powers), Kina Ha departed from her home-world for fear of being "reeducated". Harry didn't even bother to ask as sickly imagines floated pass the consciousness of his mind. He gave an involuntary shudder as Kina Ha went on with her tale. She said that it was during her journeys that she came under the tutelage of the rogue Jedi Master Kras'dohk, who trained her as a Jedi Guardian; instructing her on how to construct her own lightsaber. The Trandoshan Jedi Master apparently taught her all that he knew, eventually bestowing upon Kina Ha the rank of Master.

"However, it was my living through to witness struggles between the Mandalorians and the Jedi Order, and then the ensuing civil war that were my greatest challenge and my worst hardship to date. It was in this civil war that my Master died…" Kina Ha said as Harry listened intently. Here he was, living every Star Wars geek's fantasy; getting the back-story on a Jedi _from_ the Jedi! He' wouldn't dare miss a word.

Kina Ha traveled the galaxy for a century after the death of her Master. Apparently, the death of her Master had made her even more reclusive, making her have a _very_ distant relation with the Jedi High Council, only meeting with the august body half a dozen times in the centuries she was active in the galaxy up until now. H=She said that she hadn't contacted the new Jedi High Council of the century, but she also said that she wasn't in any hurry to do so.

Eventually, Kina Ha took up temporary residence on the planet Vorusku.

"And that is where I had a terrifying vision from the Force." Kina Ha said as Harry leaned forward on his hands. It was like a Jedi bedtime story and he was soaking it up.

"What was it?" Harry asked in anticipation.

"In the vision, I saw countless soldiers of the Dark-side emerging from my home-world. I was so worried over this vision and the safety of my people, that I quickly garnered a ship and returned here in a rush. I arrived a month before you did, but I haven't found any unusual presences here, and certainly no Dark-side army." Kina Ha said as Harry nodded, already concluding that the "soldiers of the Dark-side" must have been the clones created for Order 66.

"What will you do now then, since you haven't found any Dark-side army?" Harry asked as Kina Ha sighed tiredly.

"I am in no rush. I saw a vision, and will stay as long as I must. I am fully prepared to prevent my vision from coming true. In fact, before news of you and your… friends reached me, I had made plans to delve deep into the sea under the city using a submarine craft to locate the ruins of the Slici Canyon outposts on the floor of Kamino's ocean." Kina Ha admitted as Harry raised a brow, though he did recall that Kamino hadn't always been an all surface water planet. If he remembered correctly, which he knew he did, then Kamino had a great flood nearly a thousand years ago and all of old Kamino had been buried under the new planet-sized ocean.

"That's fine with me if you don't wish to be around the hostility of your people. I ask only one thing of you." Harry said as he stood, feeling that their time was drawing to an end. Kina Ha raised a brow while smirking lightly.

"Let me guess; Force-training?" Kina Ha asked as Harry looked mildly amused back at her.

"I was thinking it, but that's not it. I want you to stay in touch with me as you're down in the ruins of the old Kamino. I heard tale that an ancient Jedi Master was once down there and had hidden away must like you will do. He had a holocron with him, and I want it. Bring it and anything else you may find down there to me." Harry said as Kina Ha rose up from her meditating cushion on the floor.

"You know, if there is such a holocron down there, then it is the property of the Jedi, and as a Jedi, it is my duty to hand it over to them." Kina Ha said as Harry smiled at her politely. If she had been a lesser Jedi than she was, she would have been slightly intimidated by the amount of power and grace his predatory-like smile held.

It reminded her of the first time she had ever stared into the sun, and held it's stinging in her eyes and mind… It was like all hope was lost against him…

"Yes, you're right… or at least, you would be if this weren't Kamino. On this planet, all things belong to us, and you are a Kaminoan first, Kina Ha. Never forget that." Harry said as he gave a politely bow and turned to walk out.

"Wait, Royal Lord Harry Potter." Kina Ha said as she held up a hand. To her hand flew a small circular device that reminded Harry of a holocron itself, "This is my own holocron. I was planning to give it to you in return for your silence about my prescence or even for my life, but I can see that giving it as a gift in trust is a must better situation. I shall retrieve this Jedi holocron from the old city ruins as well. Thing of both as my gifts to my ruler. I hope this will serve you well."

"Thank you, Kina Ha." Harry said as he accepted the blue and faintly-glowing holocron.

"Think nothing of it. Now then, Taun We tells me my craft is prepared for my journey in hermitage. While finding your treasures, I shall live in absolute solidarity, watching the Human holo-videos for any news of this planet's fate and my vision. I shall be waiting to strike should a dark side army arise. And I will contact the Jedi, if need be, to stop this dark army from rising." Kina Ha said with a serious look on her face as Harry nodded, looking equally as serious.

"Yes, you and I shall both watch for this army. And while I train in the Force, I too will watch the future." Harry said, taking his cue to exit dramatically as he walked out of the room in a flurry of robes.

"Yes, and may the Force be with you, Harry Potter…" Kina Ha said quietly as she sighed, taking her own leave for the docking bay.

* * *

><p>Harry walked back into his Command Center, where the others were crowded around a small mirror with their wands pointed to it while muttering incantations under their breath. Harry didn't have much an education for magic, having only ever learned the basics that all Hogwarts Fifth Years like him did, but he could tell they were all using spells he would probably never know of unless he voluntarily picked up a book and read.<p>

However, Harry had other plans for his magical education later on. For now, he wanted to brush up on his Force knowledge as he caressed the holocron in his robe pocket.

"What are you all doing?" Harry asked as he walked into the room. The others looked up at him and so did Taun We (who he didn't notice earlier from where she stood off to the side).

"We can't get the mirror to work. It's supposed to be our contact to the others, but all we're getting is static." Hermione whined as the twins moved so Harry could inspect the mirror.

"Perhaps it's because we're in another galaxy?" Harry said as Hermione nearly scoffed, but then she seemed to think better of it as her face fell.

"I suppose you're right. We may never see them again…" Hermione said as Harry hugged her to him.

"Now don't you cry. I'm sure we'll find someway to get back. If you give up, then what would Ron say?" Harry said as he held her out at arm's length with a smile, "Besides, if the great Hermione Granger, brightest witch of her age, can't find the solution and preserve until she has, then what hope do the rest of us poor saps have?"

Hermione smiled tearfully as she hugged Harry to her. Harry rolled his eyes, knowing that Hermione was just a natural born hugger. When Hermione let him go, he went and sat atop his throne, lounging on it lavishly like an arrogant king.

And you know what? He liked looking arrogant in the Star Wars galaxy. He wouldn't deny it any longer. Him having more knowledge than the others made him feel good. No longer was he the one kept in the dark. No longer was he the one secrets were kept from. No longer did others know more about himself than he did! No longer would that fool Dumbledore or that worm Voldemort control him!

… where had that come from…?

"Harry!" Hermione said as Harry jerked from his thoughts, blinking wildly as Hermione and the others stood in front of him in a semi-circle.

"We were asking you how you knew this was another galaxy and all that other stuff you did about this world, but you zoned out on us, mate." Fred said as George nodded his conformation.

"Hmm?" Harry hummed in thought as he glanced over at Taun We, "Taun We, please leave us. I have some things to discuss with my new High Council."

"Yes, of course, my Lord. I was merely here to both guide Lady Granger and the two Lord Weasleys back as well as drop off this list to Commander Snape." Taun We said as she gave Snape a large stack of papers before leaving.

* * *

><p>"Okay, now that she's gone, what is it?" Sirius said as Snape put the papers on his own seat.<p>

"Please put up some privacy charms, if there are such things." Harry said as Dobby raised his hand, shooting off flares that slowly began to become a bubble throughout the room.

"We are protected from the prying ears and eyes now, Lord and Master Harry Potter sir." Dobby said as Harry smiled at him.

"Thank you, Dobby. Now then, tell me my ever faithful ones; what do you know about _Star Wars_?" Harry said as Hermione groaned.

"Oh Goodness, I knew it was all coming from somewhere in the back of my mind…" Hermione muttered as the others remained silent.

"What is… _Star Wars_, Harry?" Luna asked innocently as Harry turned toward her.

"I'm glad you asked, Luna. You see, _Star Wars_ is a science fiction franchise comprised of movies, books, comics, computer games, toys, and animated shows on the television. It was a fictional universe created by a muggle man from the States named George Lucas. The _Star Wars_ story employs archetypal motifs common to the whole science fiction hype the muggles had been having. It also has political climax, and classical mythology in it, as well as musical motifs of those aspects." Harry explained as Snape raised a brow.

"And you believe we're in this… fictional franchise?" Snape questioned as Harry gave him a deadpan look.

"I _know_ we are, Severus." Harry said, wanting to get used to using the man's first name now that Snape would be essentially kissing his boots after nearly five years of making his life miserable.

"Then I don't question it. It would also explain your knowledge of the galaxy and why you're not so shocked by the highly different creatures that walk about." Snape said as Harry smiled, glad Snape wasn't being a difficult prat about the whole situation.

"But there is even more to it, Severus. Oh so much more!" Harry said almost giddily, "You see, _Star Wars_ already had an established timeline of events, and we have fallen about 65 years before the climax of one of the most, if not _the_ _most_, pinnacle of them all."

"Want to explain that one, pup?" Sirius asked with a grin, Harry's excitement all too noticeable.

"Of course, Sirius. You see, 56 years from now, a Chosen One of this galaxy will be born, much like I myself was born the Chosen One of our own." Harry said, and paused as the others gasped, except for Snape who causally raised a brow.

"A Chosen One?" Draco echoed as Harry nodded. While he was never truly one to believe in Divination, even he as a wizard knew the ramifications of prophecies and Chosen Ones.

And if Harry was the Chosen One, and he was now a hand to Harry… Oh, his future was looking immensely brighter now…

"Yes, Draco, a Chosen One. This one will be born from power itself. The magic of this universe is called the Force, and is also the life of it. I suspect that our magic is merely the Force as we have learned to channel it, or that it is some variation of it, but I digress." Harry said as he rubbed his chin in thoughts of the possibilities, but waved them away for the moment to finish his first, "Anyways, this boy, Anakin Skywalker, will be born from the Force itself and from a woman named Shmi Skywalker on the Outer Rim planet of Tatooine because of a plot done by a Dark Lord in this universe. For the first 9 years of his life, this boy will be a slave, but then he will be rescued by two Jedi named Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Rescued? If he was born from magic itself, then why didn't he simply unleash his power?" George asked with a frown of thought as Harry chuckled.

"Because he was unaware of his powers until the Jedi came for him. They took him from his mother and taught him the ways of the Force. Qui-Gon Jinn dies in a battle against a Sith Apprentice named Darth Maul, while Obi-Wan Kenobi goes on to become the Jedi Master to young Skywalker. They have many adventures together, all the while they and the others in the galaxy are unaware that the kindly old Supreme Chancellor is actually the dark and evil Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious." Harry said as he could see they were following him despite their lack of knowledge for terms and places.

"The general terms and such aside as my brain gets bombarded with the information, what does this have to do with us? I ask this, even though I have an idea of what your getting at, because I want to be absolutely sure." Snape… no, _Severus_ said while rubbing at his temples as he looked up at Harry.

"I'm glad you asked, Severus. Because we are going to shape these events with my knowledge of the future, Severus. I won't try to change many big things, just save and hide a few people here and there. Maybe secure a few key worlds about the galaxy. Perhaps even enslave a few." Harry mused as Hermione looked horrified at him.

"Harry! Slavery and conquering is wrong! Beyond just wrong!" Hermione said shrilly as Harry leaned forward in his throne with a frown on his face.

"You know Hermione, I had dreams and fantasy long before I met you. Long before I knew about Hogwarts and magic. When I was eight years-old, I had _Star Wars_. Do you know what Star Wars taught me, Hermione?" Harry said as Hermione shook her head meekly, his tone frightening her, "It was that those with great power and the ability to use it will do as they please. Ever since I finished seeing all the _Star Wars_ movies, I wanted nothing more that to save the good guys and end evil, but along the way, I thought about other things. I found out through Star Wars that you can't completely stomp out evil, Hermione, but can only stop it until a new seed sprouts up. So I figured, why not let me in on some of that evil. I'd like to indulge in those crimes of conquering every now and then. I want to have pretty alien girls dancing for my enjoyment when I'm bored. But most of all, I want to get those things the good evil way; not by bashing heads in or cutting throats, but through soft words and kindness like a spider with its web. What I truly learned from Star Wars, Hermione, is that the truest evil in all of creation is the evil of good. Having notations of good and evil are perfectly fine, in a naïve world, but don't expect the world, or the galaxy at large, to fall to them as you see them. You know it, Hermione. You know that all good things will eventually fall to corruption, and that all evil will inevitably be stopped by some noble justice. It's a never ending cycle, especially in this universe. So you can either join me in doing some good, or get out of my way while evil gains an edge because you did not. Which will it be, Hermione? Which will it be… to all of you?"

* * *

><p>Hermione and the others stood around in shocked and slightly gaping silence at Harry's philosophical for a long drag of time while Harry leaned back onto his throne and enjoyed it's plush comfort immensely. They weren't sure how to react to Harry's wanting to go conquering and looting entire worlds, but that silence was broken as Dobby stepped forward and bowed at the foot of Harry's throne.<p>

"Dobby may not know much of what to say, Master Harry Potter sir, but Dobby knows Harry Potter sir is a kind and nice person. If Harry Potter sir thinks it is okay to take over worlds and make ours join him… than Dobby will stand by him and his choice as the great Harry Potter sir is Dobby's Master." Dobby said as Harry reached down and petted Dobby's head affectionately like one would do with their pet.

"Thank you for your support, Dobby. It means a lot." Harry said as he cast his intense gaze onto the others. Seconds passed before Luna, Draco, and Snape soon joined Dobby in kneeling before Harry's throne.

"No one's perfect, but you _are_ a good person, Harry Potter." Luna said as she raised her head to give Harry a dreamy look, "I know that if you take more slaves, you'll treat them… fairly."

"Thanks Luna." Harry said with a smile.

"I don't care what you do, but the thought of being with you while you take over is more appealing than almost anything else." Draco said, as Harry smirked.

"Oh, what about me?" Harry said, having expected Draco to make some point about him being a good person like the others.

"I said _almost_ anything. I don't care about moral security. Whatever helps you sleep guiltlessly at night is fine, so long as I get a share of these spoils." Draco said as Harry grinned, having a feeling Draco would be his devil while Hermione would be the angel of his conscious.

"Thank you, my Draco, and rest assured that when I conquer our first world, you will indeed gain from it." Harry said with a smile as Draco grinned, showing off his white teeth and a blush on his cheeks.

"As Draco has said, I don't care much about morals. I am yours to command, my Lord." Snape said as he bowed his head even deeper. Sirius scowled at the suspicious act of complete subjection, but Harry smiled broadly at it.

"That's good to know, Severus. You and I will be having a more private chat later on at some point. I want to know exactly what it is that concerns you and my Mum." Harry said and as Snape looked up at him in shock, he could see that Harry already knew.

"Y-Yes, my Lord…" Snape said as he once again bowed his head, but this time in defeat.

"Well, I don't know much about how you're gonna get to these planets or even conquer them, but I do like the idea of women dancing for my entertainment. So… I'm in." Sirius said, not brothering to bow to Harry as he walked up to his Godson's throne. The others rose, seeing that bowing was no longer needed as they all looked to Harry.

"Glad to hear it, Sirius. I know of a particularly good planet, now that you've made me think of it. It's not exactly under any protection, so it will be an easy first target." Harry said as he leaned back on his throne with a look of anticipation on his face.

Oh was he forming many, many plans…

"Like Sirius here, we're all game for the dancing women." George started as he and Fred frowned.

"But what can we really say to the taking over of worlds? You're the Boss now Harry, and whatever you want, we'll see to it that you get it." Fred finished as he and George crossed their arms.

"You have some objection? Please see now." Harry said as the twins exchanged looks.

"No, nothing." the twins said after a long pause.

That was when everyone turned to Hermione, who was looking down at the floor.

"I don't know what to say Harry. Honestly, I don't. Taking away people's freedoms, their rights as sentient beings, and enslaving them to your will is wrong; no matter _how_ you do it." Hermione said after a long while as Harry raised a brow at her, having figured she would be more vocal with her point, "But, I can't stop you. You might not know, but you were my first ever true friend, Harry. Not just at Hogwarts, but in all my life."

Harry remained quiet and closed to her little speech, all the while he felt his heart swell with love for Hermione, who was the closest thing he had to a sister.

"You weren't at all like I had expected you to be. You were so genuine and easy-going. A little normalcy made you _so_ happy, and you mostly shrugged off the things that would have made me cry in your place. You were so… different, so _removed_, if that fits. You may not know this, but I had a crush on you lasy year, and I think, that somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you." Hermione said quietly as Harry took in a deep breath to calm his rapidly beating heart, "But I could see it in your eyes all the time; you weren't looking for a lover. You were, still are, and would always be more than happy with a true friend. So that's what I became, no matter how much I wanted otherwise. I became your friend; a best friend, a sister… And you became like a brother to me. We could tell each other just about anything. And then we had Ron, too."

"Yes, we _have_ Ron, still." Harry said with a nod of his head as Hermione chuckled at her pessimistic error.

"Yes, we _have_ Ron, even now. I think… I think even he feel in love with you at some point, Harry. I think _everyone_ our age fell for you… but you… you never noticed or cared if you did. You were just looking for a normal life, a few good friends, and some peace in-between the times V-V-Voldemort tried to kill you. So now, as we all stand here today, I'm _not_ going to back out on standing be your side anymore. I'm your friend. Do you hear me, Harry James Potter I'm your friend and no matter what; I'll _always_ be there for you… even if it's to _stop_ you from doing something you may… come to regret." Hermione said as Harry sighed.

"So you will stand in my way, Hermione?" Harry asked, wanting the issue to be over with. He wasn't sure if he could bare it if Hermione said yes. But thankfully, she shook her head.

"No, no it wouldn't do any good. I'm going to stand by you, Harry, as the nagging good of your conscious. You may think it's all fun and games, but at some point, when you take things too far, I'll be there to remind you who you really are; the boy who'd want others have a normal life, just like he'd want." Hermione said as Harry nodded, the brightest of smiles on his face as his mind reeled for some reason.

Why had it felt like a normal life… one which he had wanted all along… was so far beneath him now?

"Thanks for being my little shoulder angel, Hermione." Harry said as Hermione moved up to him and wrapped him in a hug, leaning into him as they embraced each other warmly and with all the affection of the truest of friends.

"Thanks for giving me a shoulder to be on, Harry." Hermione whispered back to him as he smiled even wider.

As they separated, Harry looked over his friends- his _trusted_ friends with a kind and determined eye as even Snape could be counted among them… now.

"Well then, why don't you all help me with this for starters." Harry said as he brought out the holocron from his pocket.


	7. The Start of the Rest of Their Lives

_**Okay everyone, here's another chapter of this story! Now, as Harry stated before, he and the others fell into the year 97 BBY in the Star Wars timeline when they were banished. Originally I was going to have them fall right before the start of Phantom Menace and become Jedi, but I decided against this because they'd be no real help or harm to the plot running around while other characters are made to hold their hands and inform them of every little thing that's going on Plot-wise. This way, when they do decide to get involved in the events, Harry's knowledge of what SHOULD happen will be of more use and he'll be able to twist events just the right way so that they don't stray to far from canon that he wouldn't be able to correct.**_

_**Now then, as Harry and the others have landed in 97 BBY, that places them with:**_

_**Yoda, who is 795 years-old**_

_**Count Dooku, who is 5 years-old**_

_**Emperor Palatine, who is born in 15 years**_

_**Obi-Wan Kenobi, who is born in 40 years**_

_**Anakin Skywalker, who is born in 56 years**_

_**Those are all the important ones I want you guys to remember for WHEN I do time-skips as I will state how many years were skipped and the table above will change with it. The whole point is, Harry and the others aren't be watched by Palatine or Dooku, but as for Yoda… hmm…**_

**Chapter 7: The Start of the Rest of Their Lives**

* * *

><p>Two months. It had been two months of just about the same boring routine, but they were proud to say that every moment of those two months were spent with more peace and focus than anything. In short, it was all spent <em>quite<em> well.

Hermione had taken to finding out all the knowledge she could on the galaxy. She was seen more often in the Grand Data-Library of Kamino than she was in the presence of others. She knew just about every fact she could find on the Jedi and the Galactic Republic. She was also able recite most of them from mere memory. If ever there was something she didn't know off the top of her head, then the datapad constantly in the confides of her robe's pocket would give the answer as she would berate herself and jump back into her studies.

Though, it was her Jedi training which had truly taken her to the height of her knowledge. She mediated on the knowledge she would gain, practicing the calming properties of the Force whenever her eyes grew weary of reading and her mind hazy with sleep. She ordered and organized her mind in great detail, enabling her to retain knowledge like a blackhole took in light; never releasing it no matter how much she did take. She didn't care much for the physical side of the training, even if she had to admit it's usefulness in substitute to simply pulling a blaster and killing someone. Plus, it helped with her health and gave her what she considered a good figure.

Fred and George were almost too inventive with their training, finding new and better uses for the Force than most Jedi, who respected it too greatly, dared to do. They were also very handy in a lab, creating and altering many of normal weapons and plans for improvement. If they weren't pranking the cranky Kamino scientists, then they were in Lab 69 (a pun that was entirely unknowing, they swear!) dreaming up and creating new and revised inventions. They didn't care much about fighting either, but if they were forced to, the pair could be a formidable duo in just about any form of combat.

Sirius, it seemed, had grown far too attached to magic to want to delve too deeply into learning the Force, having been raised from an ancient pureblood family and lived as a wizard most of his life. He said he was perfectly fine with the basics, and he was. He practiced them regularly. With those basics, and a wand, Sirius was rather good in a fight, if one came to him. However, the biggest and most surprising of things was Sirius' fascination with blasters and bounty-hunting technology. A few weeks ago a low-grade bounty hunter had been caught trying to sneak into the Armory after having crash-landed on the outskirts of the domed city. Sirius was the one to lose stone-wand-cloak, making him the one sent to inspect the man, his weaponry, and his purpose. So, you could imagine everyone's surprise (even Harry's) when twenty minutes later Sirius was seen flying around outside on the rare sunny day using jet-boots and firing a blaster at completely random things while shouting his enjoyment of the spectacle… all the way up until he ran out of power, and plunged into the vast ocean below him. Luckily, Harry was feeling nice on that day, and had Sirius fished out, even though the energetic man had hit some of the Kaminoans with his random blaster-bolt shots.

Snape and Draco, it seemed, weren't too worried with the Force either. While they enjoyed learning of it's calming properties and it's basic powers in comparison to their magic, each of the two Slytherins had found only one power worth their time to learn and master over the two months while they had all been learning from the Kaminoan Master's holocron.

Snape greatly liked the mental abilities and properties of the Force, mostly the ability Battle Mediation as it was called. While Snape never fought in battle over the two months, the man seemed to greatly enjoy the least common uses of the ability, which were the manipulation of the emotions of others. Snape seemed to greatly enjoy annoying Sirius with his abilities to make the man feel uncomfortable emotions in inappropriate situations.

Draco, however, seemed to like the physical abilities of the Force, the most prominent being Force-Enhancements. Draco could be seen testing his acrobatic abilities in training rooms at just about any given time of the day while a magical-created saber was in his hands. Harry had told them all about the lightsaber, and ever since Draco found out that one could cut through just about anything, he had been training for one ever since. In fact, Draco was so happy during his training, that he even allowed Dobby to train with/against him, being that Dobby had taken to the same path as Draco in "jumping around like a trained circus monkey" as Snape had sneered at the pair one day.

Luna, however, took to more of a belief rather than any actual training. Luna spent the most time learning under the holocron, aside from Harry. There, she would listen to Master Kina Ha as the Kaminoan Jedi Master would reflect on the Force beliefs that she encountered while pondering the true meaning of the Force. Luna, it seems, had taken to the belief of the Potentium Force, which suggested that there was only one Force that did not take sides. The Potentium view stated that the Force and the galaxy in general were "inherently good", and as Luna would explain to them whenever she could according to this belief, the so-called "Dark-Side" was not made up of specific "parts" or "abilities" of the Force: as espoused by the "Light-Side", but rather that it existed inside the life-form, made from their emotions. Luna would go on to explain to Snape (and anyone else that would debate her), when they in such a discussion, that by that standard, and unlike the Light-Side, all Potentium followers could perform any action and use the Force in any way they saw fit, as long as the intention behind it was good. None of them disputed Luna's beliefs, but that was mostly because they themselves could not claim a belief so early on in their trainings.

However, they were all merely pebbles compared to Harry's mountain of knowledge and training which he undertook with much enthusiasm. Harry, after so many years of wanting the Force to be real and then discovering magic at such a young age, had become so overeager to learn and practice the _real_ Force (as opposed to magic, which he felt just wasn't the same), that he would be up at late and early hours learning from Kina Ha's holocron on anything she would teach. In fact, Harry rarely ever went to his room for sleep, as he made sure that one of the first skills he learned was the Force Trance. He'd merely place his body in a false-sleep while his mind was alert and listening to Master Ha's lectures on the Force abilities he would practice once his body was rested.

More that once, Hermione and the others would need to forcibly drag Harry from the holocron for him to eat a proper meal or to do his daily hygiene rituals. Harry, however, didn't care. If it wasn't business with Kamino or some terrible event, he didn't want to be bothered as he stared at the holo-image of Kina Ha while the woman taught him. Even the holocron had taken to nagging him about his "obsession" with learning from her. Harry had, more than once, told it to shut up and continue on with the lesson.

* * *

><p>Harry sat atop his throne, his eyes closed in a blissful peace as he listened to Lama Su speak about the development of the first batch of clones.<p>

"… and so with their programming about to be instilled before they're release, we wanted to know if there were any basic orders that you wanted them to be under or know." Lama Su said, not at all peeved by Harry's almost sleep-like expression as it was not the first time Harry had looked so.

The Force was obviously some form of drug to the young Lord as he seemed just too calm at times, and he Lama Su was a Kaminoan, so that was saying something…

"Are all the normal orders in place. Ya know, the ones that say no matter what, you, my Council, and myself are their utmost supreme authority and no one else? That no matter what, if I give any order, it supersedes all others? That even if they are sold away or have turned traitor, I am still their Father, their Master, their Lord, their God?" Harry asked, almost lazily as he opened his eyes slowly to gaze down at Lama Su with great unconscious intensity. Had it been even a month ago, Lama Su would have quivered under the calm and overwhelming power the young Royal Lord held in his gaze, but now he was so used to the tide of veiled threats the emerald orbs held that he didn't even bother flinching back.

Because he knew that to betray the young Lord that sat atop the throne of their people was to go against the might of things he could not and never would comprehend; a fate worst than Death…

"Yes, my Lord. The clones may betray each other, but betraying you face-to-face would be an act worst than termination to them. Is there anything else you'd like to have in their programming?" Lama Su asked, tapping away at the datapad in his hands as Harry shook his head.

"Nothing that I could think of right now, no. But perhaps I'll think of some new orders once the second batch are ready for engraving." Harry said, tapping at his chin in an innocent way of thinking.

"Then will you please accompany me for the first batch's inspection. They are being readied now as we speak." Lama Su said as Harry quirked a brow.

"Oh, now I'm curious. Did you believe I'd have no other orders?" Harry asked as Lama Su raised a nonexistent brow of his own.

"No, but if you had, then the new helmet design of Commanders Fred and George Weasley would have implanted the new orders in to the clones through the nero-sensor." Lama Su said as Harry's brow rose again.

"I thought those weren't ready yet." Harry said as he rose from his throne and walked from his Court with Lama Su.

"No, they are. The identical Commanders merely wished to surprise you later. I don't understand why, being that things could have been improved by your orders had you known, but I digress." Lama Su said as Harry smiled.

"Tell me, Lama, how goes their Storm Retreat project?" Harry asked as Lama Su almost seemed to smile while they made their way to the Military Complex.

"It goes well. The commoners are helping them greatly and the first three of the seven probes have already been launched. All three are fully operational and storms across Sector One, Sector Three, and Sector Seven have already been decreasing in number of thunderstorms. They operate in regular intervals, making a storm once a day on the seven day system you've setup." Lama Su said as Harry nodded.

"Good, very good indeed." Harry said, a bright smile on his face as he and Lama Su enter an elevator and went down.

"Commander Snape wanted me to inform you that he and his team of scientist have isolated the DNA from that creature ahead of schedule and will be proceeding to cloning of it with haste." Lama Su said, frowning at his data-pad as Harry smirked.

While he himself had never found the time in-between his training to look through his belongings, Snape, Hermione, and Sirius had with his permission. They had found many things in the magical trunk; things that Harry had never seen a day in his life. Sirius, being the oldest and most cultured of the Wizarding Society, explained that anything the Potter family (and any other family he was the last of) owned would have gone with him into banishment. That meant that he had quite a bit of interest and odd things with him. Sadly, all the gold in his vaults was frozen there, as the goblins did not trust him to manage his return. However, they did allow him to keep other things, all of which would return to the greedy little buggers if he died or returned. Harry had briefly wondered why the goblins wouldn't allow him to take the gold if it had the same spell by being, as Sirius said it, "goblin-crafted". Sirius said it was because the goblins didn't instill their gold with the same spell-crafting they did with all their other goblin-made creations.

However, Harry found that being the ruler of a planet meant that he didn't have to want for wealth when it was so _freely_ given to him.

"Lama Su, is my personally spacecraft ready yet?" Harry asked, as Lama Su glanced at him.

"Not yet, but it shall be before the week is out." Lama Su said as he switched data-cards on his data-pad to do more work as he trailed at Harry's side.

Harry felt himself almost pout childishly at the fact that his ship wasn't ready. While it was true that he had thrown himself deeply into his studies of the ways of the Force, Harry always found a distraction in how many other things would be simply brilliant during his stay in the Star Wars universe. Things like his first lightsaber battle, his first ride in a spacecraft, his first arrival to a new planet, his first trip to _Coruscant_, his first meeting with a normal Jedi (since Kina Ha could never be counted as normal in his book, mostly due to her holocron snapping at him just because he felt bathing nor nearly as interesting as learning to move things with his mind), and his first gaze upon building such as the Jedi Temple and the Galactic Senate Chamber.

While these thoughts ran through Harry's head, his pleasant smile turned into a downturn as his mind wandered to darker thoughts. Despite all that he had learned in the two months, he still dreaded when he'd first encounter Palatine and Dooku. Hell, he was almost positively terrified of when he planned to meet with Jabba the Hutt and Jango Fett. The simple fact was, Harry had almost no clue what and how his meeting with any of the darker Star Wars figures would go. He knew their habits and their personalities, but would such things from library books, movies, and his own comic hold true when he was face-to-face with the villains that helped bring down the Republic and organize galaxy-wide crime?

Harry certainly feared they wouldn't, but he was hoping for a miracle in his composure when the events finally came into play.

"… and that is when the troops shall use the heavy artillery to decimate the last pockets of resistant in the-… My Lord, are you listening?" Lama Su asked as he glanced up from his data-pad to see Harry's pensive frown.

"No, sorry, I wasn't." Harry said honestly, sighing as he ran a hand through his head, "You were basically prattling on about the plan to stomp out the resistance, right?"

"Yes, I was. My Lord, we have spent the last two months attempting to reason with the resistance and bring them back in, but as you know they are not those the originally seceded from Kamino. They are the children of those that did. They have their parents' will and have been misguided by the spiteful elder generation around them into hating all of Kamino for no reason but to hate. They have Kaminoan pride and intellect, but they know nothing with it and have nothing. They have killed or injured every convoy we have sent to reason with them." Lama Su said, looking tired of having to bring the issue up again as Harry turned from him, "My Lord, these are nothing more than rebellious youths who wish to accomplish a misguided duty that their parents could not."

"And as I told you when you brought it up the third time during my mediations; I have come to peace with eliminating them if there is no other way. However, in the haste of my… mental improvements…" Harry said, his frown now directed at Lama Su and not his self-esteem, "I was not myself. I was very uncaring to any and all things that stood in the way of _my_ progress and _my_ plans. Now that I have sorted through that little ordeal, I can think properly. I am _not_ a tyrant, but… I'm no saint either. I won't kill them all so senselessly… so needlessly, but… I also won't let them walk away from this if they do choose to go against us. They will be dealt with, and should they wish to surrender…"

"Then the mind-wipe chambers you've had the commoners create is ready and waiting for those that do wish to be reintegrated… whether they'd like it or not." Lama Su said, a cruel smirk making it's way onto his features as Harry nodded, keeping his eyes on Lama Su as he knew the man to be very cruel and unusual when it came to traitors and their sort.

"Good, then let us inspect these troops- oph!" Harry said, but grunted in pain as he was caught off-guard by having collided with something rock-solid and fell to the cold metallic floor in surprise. Looking up, Harry saw nothing but then air in front of him as he quickly turned to Lama Su, who was smirking rather cruelly in thought before he took notice of Harry's situation.

"Ahh… I think you've just got a first-hand inspection of their matter-solidity and their cloaking technology, my Royal Lord." Lama Su said as he smirked less cruelly and with far more humor than he would have months ago.

Honestly, being around Humans such as the twin Weasleys and Sirius Black was a good cure for what they had deemed "Stoic Disease"…

"What the devil…?" Harry muttered as he watched the clone soldiers begin to appear in a show of static charges and air, "I remember approving it, but to think you've gotten it so quickly…"

"Yes, well, we pulled all the scientists and researchers from other cloning projects for the last two weeks. All except for those working with Commander Snape, and Sir Dobby have been made to work with Lords Weasley and Commander Black on this clone army." Lama Su said as Harry stared out at the long line of soldiers in front of him with shock and awe, "What you see before you, my Lord, is merely the first batch; consisting of only a single meager regiment of soldiers. They barely make enough to qualify as such."

"What are you talking about man?" Harry said, allowing shock to fill him as stared out at the number of soldiers- his soldiers. Harry quickly shook his head of the thought as he leaned to the side to get a better look at the sheer numbers they were lined in, "There must be at least a thousand here! The resistance is only about 500 strong, at the most! This is brilliant!"

The soldier in front of him, a female with emerald-green eyes and jet-black hair did nothing but scowl deeply at him as she glanced at his oddly impressed behavior before returning her eyes to in front of her.

There was no way this… this _doofus_ was their reason for existence… right?

"My Lord, I've received an update from the Board of War Production." Lama Su said as Harry turned to stare at him in curiosity, "Apparently the clones in front of us is but only half the clones ready from training. The other half are still be suited up and prepared. The Wavering War Council says that they wish to have the clones moved out by as early as tomorrow morning with Commanders Snape, Dobby, and Lovegood overseeing the attack. Is that alright with you?"

"Yes, that is fine. Dobby and Luna are actually getting in a bit of training right now I believe. As are some of the others." Harry said, smiling as he placed his arms behind his back.

Merlin, did he love living the dream of every Star Wars geek imaginable…

* * *

><p>"You're still too slow." two nearly identical voices said mockingly as two sets of footsteps sounded as one while a pair of mocking grins made themselves well-known within the barely lit training room.<p>

"Forgive me if I don't do 200 push-ups or run a holo-mile everyday like the two of you…" a ragged voice breathed out as the sound of flesh sinking to metal resounded through out the room, "One of us needs to be the bookworm behind the mayhem that Harry will cause in a few years."

"Really? Is that so, Fred?"

"I think it is, George."

"Oh stop it." the voice said after a deep breath, sounding more feminine as the person behind it gained the ability to breath steadily again, "I can tell that _you're_ Fred and _you're_ George. That little trick doesn't work on any of us anymore."

"Does it, because I _am_ George."

"Yeah, and I'm Fred."

"No, you're not." the voice, definitely female, said as the sound of a person shooting to their feet echoed. Then, without warning, the girl took in a deep breath and jumped high into the air while a whizzing sound could be heard.

The twins turned as one to the whizzing sound but the jumped out of the way as a wand shot pass them and to the girl as she landed directly behind them, only six meters away. Then, the tip of the wand glowed a bright canary yellow as a controlled beam of yellow light sprang from the tip. The girl held her weapon parallel to her face before she lowered it to her side in anticipation. The twins stared at the girl as one before blinking much the same in surprise. Suddenly, one of the twins grinned as he took out his own wand, but did not to the same trick the girl had done.

"Impressive. Glad to see you've finally gotten your second wind." the twin said as he raised his wand parallel his face. The tip glowed a warming orange color before a beam much like the girl's shot out. The other twin made no move to get his own wand, which lie on the floor abandoned some ways away.

"Yeah… You've finally managed a Force-leap. We're _almost_ proud." the other twin said with a sigh as he still made no move to get his wand.

The girl cast a curious glance at the item before summoning it to her with an outstretched hand. She couldn't allow them the advantage this time. It was what had caused her to be at their mercy in the first place as they mocked her. Wielding the extra wand in her other hand, the girl willed it to produce them same yellow beam that her wand was. Both the twins seemed shocked and slightly impressed by what she had done, but she didn't have time for them to get over it as she raced toward them.

The first twin grinned as he stepped up to meet her attack head-on. Yellow and Orange blades clashed violently with one another, creating sparks of light and the sound of two diamond saws pitted against one another. The two pulled away as the girl could feel herself being easily overpowered by the muscular teenage boy. Perhaps those push-ups really did do something more than tire you out after all?

Soon a high-speed battle of beams was taking place as the two bright colors danced around each other, meeting almost every swing while the girl tired to read the atmosphere of the battle. It was quite obvious that she was the one on defense, no matter how much her pride hated to admit it. While her twin opponents kept their cool, the one with the wand out laughing and the other simply watching on with an almost impassive gaze, she could feel herself being backed into a metaphoric corner by the almost beast-like prowl they stalked her with as they forced her on the defensive and pushed her back.

Sweat slowly began to form on her forehead and her arms ached as she tired her best to think of a course of action to turn the tide of the battle. She had to weapons for Pete's sake! And yet, here she was, being pushed back as though she were a mere novice fighting a sword master.

They clashed blades again, and as they locked blades; the two looked into the other's eyes. She could see her reflection in those teasing orbs. The smirk on the twin's face wasn't helping her one bit either as they parted from each other.

Then, the other twin suddenly spun in front of his counterpart and took the offered wand as he began his own assault on her. His battle-style wasn't like that of his twin. While the other had the ferocity of a beast, this one has the grace and flare of a dancer. She recognized his fighting form: _Form II, Makashi_. The emphasized fluency of his motions, the anticipation of her weapon being swung at his, the movements of both his blade and body as he weaved in and out of her guard. Yes, this was that form; one which she used poorly against his blatant mastery of it. His timing, the accuracy, his skill rather than strength with it. They were so graceful, so precise, so… deadly.

No mater what she did, he seemed to dance around her as though they were partners in the waltz of their blades as he flipped over her and reengaged her blade with his own. No matter what she did, she couldn't help but be in wonder at his full movements. His elegance, precision, calm, and confidence while battling her, almost as though he were arrogance. He seemed so supremely confident in his chances for victory, and managed to look so relaxed when fighting her; even when her yellow beamed-blade managed to take off a few hairs from just over his forehead.

Then they switched again, so seamlessly that if she hadn't been watching when they spun past each other, she would have sworn that the elegance was all an act as he turned to a man possessed by evil. The attacks came like powerful blows from a beast. They were aggressive, strong, and fast; a deadly combination the girl thought as she blocked another of the strikes and struck back as the twin in front of her barely managed to block her double-down strike from over her head. That was one of the only attacks she got in with this devil of a guy as her opponent. It was as though he were attacking her with fury itself. His predator-like grace was different than that of his twin counterpart. His fighting was like an evil, ready to eviscerate her at any moment with his every bold and direct slash against her. All of his seemingly unconnected staccato sequences only served to conclude to her which of the seven known styles he was using, focusing on his unpredictability as he struck out randomly.

"Form VII: Juyo…" the girl breathed as she pushed his blade away from her with her own two.

"So, the bookworm finally figured it out. Took ya long enough, right Fred?" the twin battling her said as the other grinned.

"Right you are, George." the other said as the girl growled despite herself, thrusting her open palm forward as the twin in front of her was knocked back to the feet of his look-alike.

"I though I said to _stop_ that!" the girl yelled in annoyance as she pointed her wand at the twin on the floor, "You. _You're_ Fred. I got your shirt an hour ago on the back when you flipped over my head." then pointing to the other, she continued, "And you're George. I cut your hair just a few minutes ago with your own wand. Plus, I can tell who's-who by reading your surface emotions. George is a lot calmer in a fight than you are, Fred. Your emotions are all over the place like a hurricane while George's are as tranquil as an undisturbed day. I told you before, those little mind games _don't_ work anymore."

The twins seemed quite taken back by her words as they stared at each other before staring outright at her. They blinked in unison before bursting into fits of laughter while cancelling the spell that kept the beam of light extending from their wand. The girl cancelled her own as well as she finally allowed exhaustion to take her, falling to her knees much like before as she breathed erratically and desperately.

"Merlin, Hermione, why do you _always_ have to take the fun out of things?" Fred joked as he got up from the cold metal floor with the help of his brother. The girl, named Hermione, with her bushy hair sticking to her sweaty face and said face flushed red, smiled despite herself as George held out his hand. She released the wand to him as it flew across the room to its owner, landing in George's hand like a perfect fit.

"Half the fun of practicing our switching combat against you is to see if we could confuse you and get you frustrated." George said as he put his wand in his pocket, "It's just no fun at all if you put that overly big brain of yours to work getting us right based on the little things."

"Yes, well…" Hermione said, trailing off as the door to the training room slid open suddenly to reveal Dobby.

"Master Harry Potter sir wants to be seeing all of us in an hour's time in the Royal Command Room." Dobby said, and promptly walked away without waiting for their reply.

"I liked him better when he was meek and overly nice to every one of us." Fred said with a mocking pout as Hermione shook her head with a chuckle.

"Come on, we better go and get cleaned up so we can see Harry. It must be really important if he managed to tear himself away from the holocron." Hermione said as the twins exchanged looks and grinned, only just recalling what today was.

"Two full months. Our little surprise must have been seen first-hand then." George said as Hermione glanced back at them.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Hermione asked as the twins continued to grin.

"The stealth-tech we developed for the clone troopers of the 1st Royal Regiment." George started as Fred nodded.

"We thought it'd be a little something special that would set them apart from all the others." Fred finished as Hermione raised a brow.

"… You believe they'll become something akin to the Life Guards back home?" Hermione asked as the two identical siblings nodded in unison, almost a mirrored-effect.

"Yes. Yes, we do." George said.

"Harry believes that we can recreate the entire Royal Army of Her Majesty here." Fred explained, pointing down to the very metal floor beneath their feet.

"Except for a small detail; this royal army will be his _own_." George continued as Hermione nodded. She had to admit that the Harry Potter they all knew before becoming the King of Kamino would probably never want an army or to even be a part of one, but this new Harry, one which they had grown accustom to over the last couple of months, was a slightly more open person about his inner sins of greed and pride.

"_Along with some other things_…" Hermione thought with a blush upon her cheeks.

"Harry was telling us just the other day during meditation that he wishes for second batch of clones to be trained to become his Royal Navy for deep sea exploration of the Kamino Ocean and the third batch of clones to become his Royal Air Force for space battle. Then so one, and so forth." Fred said as he and George swept next to Hermione with all of them headed to the refreshers, which were basely bathrooms/restrooms, but had super-speed showers, hyper-sonic toilets, and small droids that would clean up if anything got messy.

"I'm taking the sonic-shower today." Hermione announced as the twins shrugged, but grinned down at her. Though to be honest, she wasn't much shorter than they were as they discovered when they had been released from the pods two months ago.

Those Kaminoans did an excellent job with making her, basely, physically perfect. But their real achievement, at least to her, was the increasing of her brainpower and memory capabilities.

Merlin, did she love the Kaminoans for what they had done.

"But dear, sweet, and lovely Hermione, would you not rather join us for an old-fashion shower in water?" Fred teased as Hermione turned back to him and his brother with a raised brow.

"And why would I do that? I've said no every other time that you've asked. So please, enlighten me as to why I'd say yes this time." Hermione said as George grinned.

"Because you can't resist our charm."

"Not likely the case. Besides, I'm saving myself for the man I marry." Hermione before sharply turning on heel and walking away, "You two might have fun forgetting morality, but I don't."

"She's so cold, brother." Fred sighed sadly with a mocking faint.

"Like ice, dear brother." George agreed, grinning at his overly dramatic twin who mirrored the gesture, "Well, we've got an hour. She'll be out in five minutes, so we had better get a move on."

"Yeah…" Fred said, "Besides, if we move quick enough, we can take her clothes and make her walk back naked like last time."

"Have I told you how much I love you, dear brother?" George asked as Fred nodded.

"Yes, brother, but not nearly enough."

"True. All too true."

* * *

><p>"I'm glad to see you could all make it." Harry said from atop his throne as he sat back leisurely while the others took their seats.<p>

"This had better be important. I'm missing half of _Zabrok's Midwife_ on the holo-net for this." Draco sneered softly from his seat with his arms crossed and a pout upon his lips. Harry merely smiled vaguely while his eyes gazed over everyone seated before him and then at the new table.

"Do you all like the table? It's new, and I find that having us all around it instead of spaced out makes us feel closer." Harry said, absentmindedly running a hand over the smooth metallic furnishing.

"Harry, you're distracted." Sirius said with a small grin as Harry shot him one back.

"Yes, yes I am. Anyways, I suppose I'll get to the point." Harry said with a sigh before he cast a look at everyone around the table, "Tomorrow, we crush the rebellion. Severus, Dobby, and Luna will be taking out the 1st Royal Regiment, and stomping out those rebels in the Sparrow Sea."

"The rebels have moved to the Sparrow Sea? But just last night we had them tracked as setting up their rebel base in the waves of Wailord." Hermione said, seating forward in her chair with wide eyes, "That's over 400 kilometers!"

"Yes, just about the span of Ireland from Scotland." Luna remarked idly while running her finger in circles along the stainless steel table.

"How could they have moved over that much water without our knowing?" Snape asked quietly as he flickered his gaze to Harry.

"They jammed us, that's how. They have found out we were tracking them. However, with their limited technological resources, we were easily able to find them again thanks to the satellite feeds we have in their area of operations." Harry said as he glanced about the room.

"You only know that because Lama Su probably received the message from the Trackers." Sirius said with a grin.

"Must you constantly make all of my attempts to seem well-informed and all-knowing into failures?" Harry asked lightly as Sirius let loose a bark of laughter.

"Yes, because then you'd get a big head."

"And then we'd all die of lack of oxygen once your ego has a shell large enough to physically encage it." Snape said causally as Draco sniggered.

"Enough." Harry said with a faint smile as even he had to admit that Snape's quip was a bit funny, "We'll continue to track the rebel Kaminoans and radio your forces with their coordinates at a regular interval. However, that isn't the only reason we're here at this table."

"The other reason then." Draco asked, leaned back with his arm crossed.

"_Reasons_, Draco, and one involves you." Harry said lightly with a glance at the blond-haired prat, "I wish for you and Hermione to make a trip into Outer Rim and visit the planet of Mandalore."

"Mandalore?" Hermione echoed in confusion and shock, "You mean that war-mongering planet of barbarians and cut-throats which were only undone by the New Mandalorian and their ways of peace and non-violence?"

"Yes, the very same." Harry confirmed as Draco sat forward with his trademark sneer.

"Non-violence? Peace? What the bloody hell were those people thinking?" Draco thought aloud as he often did in the meetings before turning to Harry, "Will we be conquering them, Potter? I could use with some slaves from off-world. The Kaminoans are just too happy to serve one who's helped bring about a stable monarchy back to their planet. I want the chance to break some spirits."

"No, not yet, Draco." Harry said with a small chuckle at Draco's enthusiasm for spoils, "I want you two to play diplomats to the planet. Gain their trust and make repeated trips to and from in an effort to do so. Once you have that trust, we'll establish an alliance with their world, and slowly influence them until-"

"Their laws make them subservient to your rule." Snape finished as Harry glanced at him with a roll of his eyes, "A brilliant plan, especially since both factions of these people will find something good from either Granger or Draco. From what I've come to know of their recent history, they still have warriors that will like your raising an army, and after this rebellion is wiped out, the pacifistic ones will find you a great leader for having a stable monarchy that all under your rule praise to high heavens."

"Is that so, Severus?" Harry asked with a raised brow, "Because Ko Sai would gladly protest to that assessment."

"And it's your _allowance_ of such protests that she hates. She wants you to crush protest before they're even raised." Snape remarked with a pointed finger as Harry sighed dramatically.

"Is it so wrong that I'm not some lusty war-bringer whose only pleasures are that of the flesh and agony of my enemies?" Harry asked poetically as the other chuckled at him, except for Snape only settled for a subtle smirk.

"Yes, Potter, it is if you're not ravaging me." Draco said firmly as Harry raised his brow once again.

"Really? Because I wasn't aware that I had "ravaged" you a first time. Get over it, Draco; we're _not_ having sex." Harry said as Draco whined loudly and flopped back in his chair.

"Will you be ravaging me then, Harry?" Luna asked as Harry slapped his forehead and dragged his hand down over his face.

"No, Luna. There will be _no_ ravaging of _anyone_ by my person _anytime_ soon. In the name of the Force, what has you all so _randy_?"

"Maybe it's the hormonal imbalances of being growing teenagers?" Hermione remarked sarcastically with a roll of her eyes as Snape nodded in honest agreement.

"I'm sure Ko Sai has a shot or a pill for that." Harry countered as Sirius smirked.

"Most likely a shot. That woman is _truly_ sadistic." Sirius commented as Snape shot him a look.

"Really? How long did it take you to figure _that_ _one_ out, Black?" Snape sneered as Sirius shrugged.

"About six minutes of being in the same room with her." Sirius said as Snape smirked lightly.

"It only took me _five_." Snape said, still smirking, as Sirius frowned at him.

"Anyways, there is still one more matter I'd like to bring to everyone's attention." Harry said, cutting through the banter, and looking quite serious.

"What is it, mate?" Fred and George asked in unison as Dobby titled his head to the side, curious to what could make Harry look so serious.

"It is a matter with the clone army we are building. I want all of you to report to Lab 13 to have DNA samples taken within the week's time. After the third batch of clones are done, our DNA will randomized, mixed, and genetically integrated to form a mass army for both the planet… and for war." Harry said with a sigh as the room became silent.

In the silence, Dobby slowly and unsurely raised his hand as Harry and the others watched on.

"Yes, Dobby?" Harry asked.

"Master Potter sir, is Dobby… is Dobby to be turning in his VNA as well, sir?" Dobby asked quietly as Harry smiled.

"Yes Dobby, though your own _D-N-A_ will not be mixed or integrated with our own. Yours will be for clones of your own. Their purposes within the army or even society itself, however, shall be decided upon on a later date." Harry said as Hermione shoot him a withering look and Draco shot her one. Hermione noticed Draco's glare and replaced the one she was shooting Harry to fire at the Malfoy brat instead.

"Dobby's clone will be soldiers/servants." Hermione and Draco said at the same time, though ended on very different notes which only served to piss each other off even more.

"How could you, Draco? Dobby's clones, basically his _children_, deserve to be soldiers just as much as any of ours. They deserve to be _anything_ they want to be in the army _or_ society!" Hermione argued as Draco merely scoffed.

"He's a house-elf. His clones will be House-elves. They're compelled to serve. It's in their nature. Let them play servant to our royal court and be _happy_, Granger." Draco said as Hermione looked furious.

"You're only saying that because Dobby used to be your elf! That is, until Harry freed him from your evil reign!"

"I am _not_! I don't give two _swish-n-flickers_ about that! I'm saying it because he's an _elf_; a detestable little creature whose nature is that of servitude and subjugation." Draco shot back hotly, but at least cast a fake apologetic look at Dobby, "No offense."

"None taken, Draco sir." Dobby said as Hermione huffed.

"Dobby, don't you have anything to say about all of this?" Hermione asked, trying to get the elf to defend himself and his future offspring clones.

"No, not really, Hermione ma'am. To be honest, all this senseless talk is tedious and pointless because Master Harry Potter sir will be making the final decision and most likely has already made it. Whatever his decision, my clones will serve him in any way possible; be it as actual servants like Draco sir suggested or like soldiers and civilians as you want, Hermione ma'am." Dobby said as everyone looked at him as though they were doing so for the first time, "Dobby owes what freedom he had to Master Harry Potter sir, so Dobby and Dobby's clones will do anything they can to repay that debt."

"Dobby, I think you just might be the best of all of us here." Sirius said as he ruffled Dobby's scalp with Dobby smiling.

"Speak for _yourself_, Black." Draco scoffed with a look, "Just because he's gotten my respect over the last couple of months does _not_ mean he's anywhere near _my_ superiority or league. He's still an elf. A damn good one, but an _elf_ none the less."

"Oh, that's quite alright, Draco sir. Dobby doesn't care very much for _your_ opinion anyway." Dobby said with a dismissive wave of his hand while Draco's smug face fell to one of shock and embarrassment, "Dobby only cares for Lord and Master Harry Potter sir's opinion, and Master Harry Potter sir is _very_ pleased with Dobby. Dobby can feel it through the Force."

"I truly am, Dobby. Even more so now! Ha ha!" Harry laughed out as the others joined in. Even Snape was smirking up a storm in Draco's flushingly embarrassed direction.

"Back to your poorly-made plans, Potter." Draco snapped, his tone like bitter acid.

"Ahh, but they aren't poorly made. You and Hermione shall go to Mandalore. Simply be yourselves, act as diplomats would, and everything shall fall into place." Harry said as he rose from his seat at the head of the table and with a gesture of his hand, Harry signaling the others to rise in unison, "Now then, Draco, shall you accompany me on a little excursion of mine?"

"Me?" Draco asked in surprise, both for Harry's question being directed at him and for Harry wanting to go somewhere, "You sure you didn't mean Granger or Black?"

"Yes, Draco, I'm sure." Harry replied, seeming more like the old Harry to Hermione as he rolled his eyes and gave a lopsided smile, "We'll be taking one of the common ships since my own personal spacecraft isn't ready as of yet."

And with that, everyone in the room watched as Harry strolled to the metallic sliding doors with an air of genuine peace and tranquility as opposed to the forced sense of calm and control that was created through the Force.

"Coming?" Harry asked, impatience seeping into his tone as the others realized they had been staring for much longer than they were aware.

"Umm… Sure…" Draco said, moving quickly to catch up with Harry, who had already turned on heel and walked from the room with no delay or hesitation.

"Why do ya think Harry asked Draco of all people to go somewhere with him?" Fred asked as George shrugged.

"Who knows what's running through that big brain of his." George said as he and the others exchanged looks for a final time before moving on with what they each had planned for the day.

* * *

><p>"What is running through that <em>peanut-sized<em> brain of yours, Potter?" Draco quipped with an arched brow as he followed beside Harry to the main hanger of Kaminoan complex.

"Nothing much. I'm just listlessly enjoying the peace of having all my plans come to fruition." Harry responded as Draco sneered lightly at him.

"A little early for gloating, isn't it, Potter? Keep doing so and I'll laugh all the more when and if things come crashing down around you." Draco asked as Harry glanced to him.

"I like you like this, Draco." Harry said out of the blue, making Draco falter in his steps and almost trip over his own feet. Draco felt his face heat up as he glared at Harry, his hands curling into fists.

"W-What was _that_, Potter? W-What are you talking about?" Draco said, and despite himself his cheeks colored pink and his words came out more of a stutter of embarrassment rather than the deathly hissed he them to.

"I like you Draco when you're against me, when you fight me." Harry said stopping in the middle of the white metal corridor to turn fully to Draco, "Everyone who knows me or sees me thinks of me as something pure and wholesome; as some kind of… I don't know, golden boy. I save drowning kids, run an honest shift in my rule over this planet, and help the common folk have a voice in their monarchy. To them all, I'm perfect and could do no wrong. But to _you_, Draco." Harry said with a step closer to Draco, "To _you_, I'm none of those things. You practically _hate_ me, and the only reason we're friends today is because you hate your father more."

"Your p-point, Potter." Draco said in his defiant whimper ever, even though his throat felt dry as he licked his licks when Harry drew nearer.

"The _point_ is that you don't worship me, no matter all the good I do." Harry pointed out with another step as Draco drew back for some personal space between them, "And deep down inside, I like it. I crave it. Umm… Can I be honest with you, Draco?"

"Apparently you can't help but be so otherwise; whether by choice or other such, so go ahead." Draco said, still trying to maintain some dignity when something animalistic within him wanted nothing more than to have Harry take him right then and there.

"My problem with you, from the beginning, has never been that I didn't like you or trust me, but rather that I always wanted you as that opposition. The very reason I took charge in things wasn't because of some divine good angel within me, but because I never could trust anyone else to take charge." Harry said, stepping closer still to Draco, "But no one except for you cares about my taking the leadership position because you're the only one who doesn't praise the ground I stand upon."

"Really, Potter, what's your point?" Draco asked testily, his breath coming out irregularly as he found he couldn't move back any further due to a metal wall behind him. Harry causally placed a hand over Draco's shoulder and against the wall, bracing himself so that he could loom over Draco like the shadow of an oak tree. It was then that Draco realized his was no longer as tall as Harry, but rather a few inches shorter.

"I _never_ want you to change Draco, and this Veela-nature coming from within you is doing just that." Harry said as he dipped his head to whisper in Draco's ear, "I want it gone. _Extinguished_, like a flame with no air to breathe."

"I c-can't do t-that, Potter. It's a p-part of w-who I am. I can't get r-rid of it like some flu or other s-sick." Draco nearly moaned out as he could feel his magic resonate with Harry's in a beautiful song due to their all too close proximity. The lights within the private corridor began to flicker randomly at the overabundance of magic in the air as Harry cast a glance at the strange happening before returning all of his attention to Draco. Their eyes met and the small smile on Harry's face made Draco sweat from… heat.

"Perhaps, but I'm sure Severus and the Kamino scientist can come up with a way of… quieting the effects of your… inner-being. That is… if you want." Harry said, the calmness and assurance of his tone striking Draco somewhere in the lower abdomen. He wasn't sure if it was from hurt or from something else, but the feeling in his lower stomach simply wouldn't go away.

"W-Why… Why are you telling me all this? Why even ask? I'm your _slave_ now, Potter. If you _wanted_ to do something to me, then I could do nothing but accept it! Why are you _torturing_ me with a choice when I have none? Just do what you want with me, and be done with it!" Draco said, at first shakily, but then he found his voice, his emotion… his rage, and he held onto it to make that feeling in the pit of his stomach go away.

Though Harry didn't seem to surprised by the sudden aggression in Draco. No, his expressively powerful emerald eyes seemed to hold the casualness of one who expected such a reaction from the blond.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I'd do such a thing to you, Draco. I'm not heartless, despite what the Kaminoans want me to be. I have a heart, Draco, and despite all your talk, I know that from the moment I said what I did, you felt a wave of emotion take over you. What emotion, I'm not good enough of a reader to say, but it was a powerful none the less. You're glad I'm giving you a choice, giving you freedom." Harry said, locking eyes with Draco and holding the blond within the silent vortex that was his gaze.

"But why?" Draco asked quietly, feeling as though he might cry in frustration if he didn't know. Why was Potter always so damn _good_?

"Because, no matter what I might become in the future, I do _not_ want to start down a path like it just yet. I know I'm not giving you much of a choice, but if you truly don't want this, then just tell me later." Harry said, and Draco no longer saw some skinny boy from First Year who snubbed his hand of friendship, nor did he see a suave man that would woo him like in his time night fantasies. No, this awkwardly kind teen who was rubbing at the back of his neck in sincere honest was the true Harry Potter. Not the imposing man that sat upon a throne of perfection with eyes full of power, but this boy who kept glancing to be sure Draco was okay with his decision.

It was that day that Draco would never look at Harry Potter the same way again. His entire view of the teenage rebel had shattered like fragile glass and morphed into something different… something akin to respect…

"Besides, I _need_ you, Draco." Harry said as he pushed off the walk and began walking down the metal corridor, which was bright illuminated due to the lights no longer flickering off and on randomly, "I have pretty grand plans, and couldn't do them without you."

"You _need_ me?" Draco questioned, still against the wall as he felt that his legs would give out from under him.

"Yeah. I need you, Draco Malfoy… as my militant right hand." Harry said firmly, glancing back at Draco to be sure he was heard, "You up for the job?"

"Yes. Yes, of course." Draco accepted after a few deep breaths, pushing himself from the wall and walking on slightly unsteady legs. True, he and Potter had gotten along long before the banishment came into play, but Draco still felt weak when he realized this would be the first time they'd do so with some ulterior motive or cause for such.

No, they'd be working together… on their own terms… with nothing directly making them do so. No hatred for someone greater, no need for survival (because they were now royalty of a foreign planet), and pretty soon, Draco decided, there would be no forced emotions in their way either.

Soon, they'd be free to simply… be! And nothing would hold them down.

"Are you coming, Draco? We wouldn't want to make our pilot wait. It's rude ya know." Harry's voice sounded from the end of the corridor where he was still walking and about to turn a corner.

"Don't tell me what's rude and what's not, you peasant! I was royalty _long_ before you found this planet of idiots to crown you their king!" Draco yelled in annoyance, even with the butterflies in his stomach as he ran to catch up to Harry, "Wait for me, Scarhead! I said wait up, so why are you moving _faster_! Scarhead! Potter!"

* * *

><p>"…and this shall be the lead clone of the ground forces tomorrow, Commander Snape. This is Clone Commander of the First Royal Regiment, Clone Commander HP-0725." Taun We said smoothly as she gestured gracefully to the male clone that stood at attention in front of his clone counterparts.<p>

Snape gazed upon the clone trooper in disgust. The clone was an exact replica of James Potter, down to the same unruly black hair which the clone gained from Harry's DNA.

Turning slowly to the others within the forces of the single (now complete) regiment, Snape couldn't feel but feel a tinge of relief at the fact that they weren't all Potter look-alikes. It seemed that when cloned, the clones took on both dominate and recessive genes randomly. Some males had Lily's glorious dark red hair while some of the females within the ranks had Lily's enchanting green eyes. Those with Potter Senior's traits… well, he supposed they didn't need to be killed off immediately as being what he liked to term "defective abominations".

"Name, solider." Snape said, his voice quiet as he watched the clone commander grow rigid from the deadly whisper.

"Sir! I am HP-0725, sir! That is my number, sir! I am lead commander of the clone ground troops assault, sir!" the clone responded with a salute as well. Snape was not impressed.

"Pitiful." Snape spat as he loomed over the trooper, "I asked your _name_. You are not just some pitiful dog that was spat out of a bitch's womb; you are a _man_! Act like it! What is your name?"

"I… We… Regulation dictates-"

"Regulation?" Snape echoed in sneering disbelief, "You believe a battle will go according to regulation and standard? You think your men will _die_ by regulation? You think a ship containing these newborns will _explode_ by… regulation?"

Snape advanced on the clone commander and took a hold of his face, directing the man's gaze to the clones in front of them, who looked on in confusion and some small amount of fear.

"These are your comrades. Your brothers and sisters in arms. Your _family_. Do you believe them a standard; a regulation? Their heartbeats, their emotions, their minds?" Snape snarled with his swallow face contorted in anger and annoyance, "I'll answer that question, since your mind can't seem to work fast enough for such a task. No, they are _not_ regulation. They are _human_. _You_ are _human_. Despite what the scientists say, you are _not_ just some unit for them to display among the thousands. _You_ are a _person_, and _you_ have a _name_."

HP-0725 looked like a lost child as he dropped to his knees when Snape let go of his face. A name? It was so foreign to him. They were breed for fighting and tactics, not emotions and silly things like names to merely distract them from their primary objective. It was foolish! And yet…

HP-0725 looked up at Commander Severus Snape. Just by gazing upon the impassive look on the man's face, HP-0725 could tell the man was not one to joke about such things, if at all. No, the torrent of emotion running through the man's dark black tunnel-like eyes was enough to make HP-0725's head spin. He felt that the longer he stared into them, the more they would suck at his being… like black-holes…

"S-Sir… I… I've never had a name." HP-0725 said after finding his voice and the courage to speak while he knelt before Snape, "I don't know _how_ to go about naming myself, sir. Please sir… help me. Name me."

After a few tense moments, some clones suspecting that HP-0725 would suddenly be found decapitated for requesting such an idiotic thing, Snape turned on heel sharply and began making his way down the line of clones. The clones stood up straighter, all trying to seem inconspicuous in front of their Royal Commander less than end up on the floor next.

"You wish for me to name you, newborn?" Snape said after a while, gazing into the faces of clones near and far within the ranks before him as he walked the line in front of them all, "Fine then, but don't whine if you later find you don't like it."

"Of course, sir. Please, name me." HP-0725 said, bowing his head to his knee as he knelt on spot. When Snape reached him again from walking the line, he knelt down carefully, gently tilting the clone's head so that he could stare into the young man's face. He stared for what seemed like hours, trying to see past the Potter exterior, and find the man this newborn clone truly was. And then, he had found it.

"Tobias. Your name, from this day until the last of which you draw breath, shall now and forever be Tobias." Snape said, figuring that with the start of his military career, he would finally be able to lose some of his baggage from his… younger years.

"_And perhaps then Lily will finally smile down upon me from the Heavens_…" Snape thought as he was about to rise to his feet, but nearly fell over as the newly named Tobias attacked him with an embrace.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you! It's a fine name as I'm sure! Thank you, sir! Thank you!" HP- No… Tobias thanked rapidly and repeatedly as he felt a warmth spread through him. Was this what it felt like to have a name? To know that you weren't just another clone standing in the line-up? To know that a person could distinguish between you and your fellow clones?

"Yes, yes, you're welcome. Now, do me a favor and get _off_ me!" Snape raved as he pushed Tobias from his person and jumped to his feet, brushing away the wrinkles in his robes.

"Umm… Sorry, sir. That was totally inappropri-"

"Tobias."

"Umm… Yes, sir?"

"Shut your godforsaken trap, will you?"

"Right away, sir."

"Good."

And with that, both men smirked lightly at the light-hearted banter passed between them. Though it was all very foreign for everyone, including the witnesses, it somehow managed to relax them all and give them a sense of ease. Because, whether they all knew it or not, it was the start of their relationship between ranks, and the start of the rest of their lives.


End file.
